May It Be
by KrimzonGuard Bites BaronP
Summary: Spargas mourns the loss of their beloved king and Sake finally finds personal freedom with a little help from a meddling Precursor. Now Jak and Sake must face the biggest challenge yet- The rest of their lives.
1. Nitemare's Beggining

And finally, we have a SEQUEL! after several attempts to actually TYPE one...the begginings always sucked! well, without any more delays. "May It Be"!

She ran and ran as fast as her weary legs could carry her throbbing body. Each step caused her muscles to tense with agony, causing her to slow. Her chest pounded as her heart beat out of control. Her sore feet skid over the wet concrete as she banked around a corner. She tried to scream, but the extreme pain in her lungs would not permit such a wasteful act. Then, that was it... her legs gave way to lack of energy and she collapsed, hitting the ground hard. Everything faded, she heard nothing...absolutely nothing.

Heavy footsteps soon reached her ears. She rolled over, staring wide with horror. The ground before her began to split, shaking everything around her with a violent force. Nearby buildings crumbled under the stress. Something began to materialize from the thick fog that poured from the gaping crack that seemed to cover several acres. Two glowing orbs of bright purple energy caught her attantion. A low growl resounded out over the ruined city. Her heart began to pound faster and faster until it threatened to jump out of her very chest. A long, towerering figure appeared behind the purple spheres, barely visible against the blood colored sky. Then came another, and another until there were 6 distinctive pillars. They were all connected to something, which slowly rose from the ground, towering high above the ruins. The glowing orbs floated higher until their mount was visible. A large metal frame held the two glowing orbs tightly in place. It gave off an errie purple cast in the dim lighting. At the tip of the arrow shaped object was a faint red light that was slowly getting brighter and brighter by the second. Energy waves began to surround the orb, ever increasing the light that it emitted.

The red sphere of energy rushed forward in a brilliant flash, lengthening into a long beam that sweapt across the ground. She watched in horror as everything was torn to shreds. She wanted to cry out for someone-no, not just someone..._him..._ but once again, she was speechless. Tears of fear weld up in the corners of her electric blue eyes and slowly rolled down her tanned cheeks. What was to come of her? Finally, she let lose and let out a heartbreaking cry for help.

"Sake! Sake!" called a familiar voice. Slowly, her eyes slid open to find a sweet face looking down on her own; the face was plastered with a blatent expression of fear that shone clearly in the moonlight flooding in through a nearby window. "Are you alright?" came the sweet voice again. "You were screaming..."

"I'm fine..." She choked as she leaned up, nearly slamming her head into the upper bunk of her bed. "Just that nightmare..." This same dream haunted her like a plague each night, keeping her from a decent sleep. But each night, more and more of the dream was revealed. What did it mean! She couldn't think about that now however.

"Are you sure?" The face smiled down at her. The lines of aging twisted this way and that to fit the smile.

"Yeah mom... I'll be fine..." No she wouldn't, at least not until she got an explanation for that bizarre dream that lingered on her mind. Why couldn't she have a NORMAL life like many NORMAL kids? Nooo... she had to be a freak twisted at the hands of an insane bastard. Heh, she couldn't help it...

"Well, It's 3:00 in the morning..." her mother pointed towards her alarm clock. Sure enough; in bright red numbers it read: 3:02 am. God what a hellish week this had been.

"And I can't sleep..." She rubbed her throbbing head. She felt something cold touch her forehead, so she looked at her hand, or wrist rather, and found the bracelet _he_ gave her. She missed him so much...

"Why don't you go take a shower? I'm sure the water will help you..." The smiling lady stepped out of the room and and went towards the kitchen just down the stairs. She had some good advice. After all, her entire body was drenched in a cold sweat. Slowly, with one leg at a time, she climbed out of the bed and left the room as well.

"I think a nice hot steaming shower will help me..." A heavy sigh escaped her lips and she looked in a mirror in the hallway. Oh dear Mar... bed head from hell... She snickered lightly at herself while going down the stairs then entered the bathroom.

It wasn't the nicest bathroom, but it was better than most. Black marble tiles lined the walls, stopping only 2 feet short of the ceiling. White marble tiles acted as the flooring, but was covered by a small white cloth matt. Cleanly pressed white towels hung from the wrungs attatched to the doors of the shower in the bath tub. Next to it sat the toilet, then the sink mounted in a black marble countertop. Of course... everything was fake...had to be because there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell they could afford REAL marble.

With a weary hand, she slid the doors open and stepped in after undressing. A few turns of a nob here and there, and a blast of hot water rushed over her shaking form, washing away any impurity. God that felt good... "Now this is Haven..." She smiled to herself again. She leaned up againsh the tiled wall and sighed heavily, but it wasn't a sigh of sadness... instead, it was one of sheer happiness. Ever since her return to her own world, she had been living in the lap of luxery! And oh how great it felt!

After several minutes of thinking, her eyes slowly opened. A quick turn of the shower nobs stopped the flow of hot water and she climbed out, shivering a bit from the cold air hitting her wet body. She wrapped the largest towel around herself then looked in the mirror. She gasped, stepping back. There, in the mirror... that _thing_ living within her was staring back at her. It's beady black eyes blinked with her own... then she realized that she wasn't looking at the monster... she was looking at herself.

She wanted to scream, but for some reason, her voice wouldn't work yet again. She had allowed herself to change, but not out of anger. Her black claws clicked against the fogged mirror as she traced her own face. Her silver hair layed flat agiansh her pale face, barely hiding her eyes. Atop her head sat two long, pointed black horns. Long, sharp fangs replaced her short canines. She jumped however when a noise startled her.

There it was again. Her eyes scanned the area for the sorce of the loud sound. The door. Someone was knocking on the door. Slowly, the brass knob began to turn. No... no one could see her like this... then, the door swung open.

"Sake, are you done yet?" Oh god no... all she was waiting for was the blood curdling and fearful scream... but one never came... "Sake, are you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost..." No, not a ghost, herself!

"I'm fine..." She looked down. No claws, no pale skin, no horns, and no silver hair. "It's just I'm not that used to people walking in on me... that's all..." Well THAT was a lame excuse... oh well...

"Oh, well, I'm sorry... It's just I brought you some fresh clean underwear and your night gown." Replied her mother rather flatly. Good, all that mattered is that she bought the excuse. Now she was sailing smooth... at least for now...

"Thanks mom." She hugged her mother and took the clothes, then closed the door behind her mother as she left. She eyed the clothing then put it on. Cotton... and polyester... so much softer than leather...unless it was black leather that showed off her curves... When she was done changing, she left the bathroom and headed for her own room. Up the stairs, around a corner, then into her santuary...

Black walls were decorated with all sorts of posters from different bands and video games. One in particular caught her eye. It was the Jak 2 poster that came with her Jak 2 game guide. Then she remembered, Jak 3 was coming out in a few months, and she couldnt wait! Oh man that game was gonna rock! She even had a cleared space on her wall for the next poster! And next to that empty space was a wall scroll she bought off of the internet and painted with a picture of Jak before she was pulled into Jak 2. All of her friends thought she was mue loco... oh well...! On the wall oppisite of her door was her bunk bed. The matresses were lined with identical bed spreads dipicting a black background with grey chinese dragons printed every few inches apart. Her mother had neatly folded them back into place. To the left of the bed was her computer stand. And as expected, it was black. Her Dell PC sat idly upon its smooth surface. The desktop background was her one and only Jak. Well, duh... what did you expect? Idiot...

She plopped down onto the computer chair the logged onto her messanger. Her best friend was on, and at 4:00 in the morning? wow... too much caffiene...

"Hey" she typed and instantly got a reply.

Brianna: hows life in da real world treating u?

Sake: Good... but It could be better...

Brianna: what did you see when you were in that coma?

Sake: what do you mean?  
Brianna: Well, I heard on TV that a person can sometimes have a very long dream when they are in a coma. What did YOU see?

She didn't want to reply to that question, so she made up yet another hairbrained excuse. "Nothing" she typed in.

Brianna: Nothing? oh well, Oh hey, ive got a cool idea!

Sake: What?

Brianna: wanna go to the beach tomorrow?

Sake: sounds great!

Brianna: Well, I have to go... mum makin me get off of da comp... ttyl gurl!

Sake: nite!

With that, she logged of and yawned loudly. She stood up from her seat and stretched, nearly toppling over as her muscles locked in her legs. Luckily, she caught herself before she fell face fiest into the carpet. Then it hit her... her eyes drooped slowly... and her mough gaped open to let out a lound yawn... her legs buckled and she hit the bed... out like a light bulb. Her mother passed by her room and turned out her light, closing her door on the way out.


	2. Bonfires and Beach Bums

w00t! I find this one a lil bit harder to write (cause of the detail i half to use to make it good) so, expect late posts... also, ive been busy making avatar art on Gaiaonline. (i make em for cheap.) so, ive been making those instead of typing. -heavy sigh- well, hope you like it!

Slowly, her ber blue, gem-like eyes fluttered open. It was very bright around her, and she could hear the sounds of a car pulling up into her driveway. With one foot then the other, she climbed out of the bed, only to be greeted by a teen about her height.

"Morning sleepy-head!" the other teen smiled hapilly. "So, you ready to go to the beach?" She blinked a few times, her golden red shoulder length hair swaying behind her as she moved about.

"Yeah, let me just find my bathing suite..." She replied sleepily, rubbing her eyes. Lazily dragging her feet across the floor, the reached her closet and opened it. Inside, on a rather small hanger was her bathing suite. A red two piece that was just the right size.Today was going to be a great day! After changing, the two teens waved good bye to Sake's mother and left to catch some rays.

As they drove along the paved road, she looked towards her red headed friend, who was driving. "Brianna... I wanna ask you something." Her voice was barely audible.

"Yeah, what?" She replied cheerfully in her usual tone. She pressed down a little harder on the gas petal to keep up with traffic.

"Do you believe in travelling to other demensions?" She looked over towards the crystal clear ocean that ran along side the road.

"Well... yeah. I read something about that in a book one time." A simple reply was the question's reward. "Why?"

"Well-you see..." She looked down at her hands, not truly sure if she could tell her best friend in the world. Even she was known to let a secret slip, even the big ones.

"What?" She slowed the vehicled a bit and ended up getting honked at from behind.

"Pull over." She nodded towards a picnic parlor just off of the side of the road. It was empty, luckily. And indeed, Brianna did pull over. "You might want to sit down for this one."

The red-head took a seat on the sun warmed metal bench and watched as her friend stood idly looking down on her. "While I was in that coma... I saw-no...felt the strangest things..." Slowly, she rubbed her arms like it was cold. "I wasn't here... I was in Haven City." her voice bas barely above a whisper, making it difficult to make out.

"Haven City?" She pondered for a moment remembering the games. "Haven City isn't real Sake... Never has been, never will be."

"Look, I knew you wouldn't believe me... but it's true! I saw everything! Even..._him..._" She blushed wildly at the thought.

"Who?"

"Jak..." There it was... something that had to be the biggest lie of all time. No, not a lie... every quiet word was true. At least that's how she felt about it all.

"He's not real either!" Brianna snapped. "I mean he's the hottest video game character ever created since Sephiroth, but he's not R-E-A-L."

"You don't understand. You said last night that people see and feel things while they are in a coma. Well, I felt everything. Love, hate, pain... suffering... everything..." Tears began to surface as the horrible, and not so horrible memories flooded into her mind.

"What do you mean?" the red-head's tone lowerd tremendously as she stood to hug her friend. She watched as Sake lifted the sleeve of her shirt.

"Look... you see that scar?" She pointed to a circular scar on her left shoulder. "That's from a bullet that went right through me." She then pulled something from her pocket. It was the bracelet that her one and only gave her. "And... Jak gave me this..." It was like nothing else the green eyed girl had ever seen. Its magnificent glimmer seemed to mesmorize her as she turned it this way and that in her hands.

"This-This is beautiful!" She looked back up at Sake. "Are you sure your mother didn't just give it to you while you were in that coma? I mean, you could have been imagining her-er Jak putting it on your wrist..." She placed it back in her friend's hands.

"I KNOW Jak gave this to me...after her asked me to marry him.." She giggled lightly remembering the most wonderful night in her entire life.

"Okay, Sake, you are OFFICIALLY scaring me... we're going to the beach, NOW." Taking ahold of Sake's wrists, she dragged her back to the car and climbed in, followed by Sake. They then continued down the road towards the parking lot for the beach. As they drove along, they continued on with their conversation about comas and what-not. Today was also the day that the local radio station celebrated the beach's opening day.

The party lasted several hours, many of which were spent dancing and eating. Man it was great. The surf was up and all of the hot, muscular guys were taking part in the season's first body building contest. It was a like a fiar, only the amusement part rides were on the docks about a mile down the beach. Loud techno music resounded from the speakers. Sake was having the time of her life.

"So, how much longer until the bonfire?" Brianna asked over the music.

"They're setting it up now." She pointed to a large pile of wood that had been gathered near the water's edge. "I think in about 15 minutes."

Brianna nodded and continued to dance as Sake walked towards the bathroom.

Once inside, she took a moment to think. This party would be much more awsome with Jak here... She looked towards a mirror... no...not again... Not HERE! The only place that had this many cameras and people.

The horns...the claws... the beady black eyes... everything was there... her skin paled and she struggled to steifel a scream. She began to back away from the mirror, bumping into another girl as she headed towards the door. The girl gave her a look of "touch me one more time and die." but she didnt scream. Did she not see what Sake had become? Obviously not, because she continued to talk endlessly on her pink cell phone.

She turned and tried to run, but there Brianna stood. "You okay?" Se asked, noting that Sake's forehead was covered in a cold sweat.

"I'm fine.." Her voice shook terribly. Then, a voice called out her name... '_I will always be here... lurking in your mind... you cannot get rid of me..._' the voice hissed with a slght bit of sarcasm. "We need to go..."

"Why! The bonfire is being lit right now!" She pointed to the orange glow that could be seen over the walls of the hut-like bathroom.

"We leave after then..." She wanted to leave... she couldn't risk anyone seeing her act or look this way. As her friend led her out of the bacthroom, she looked back at the mirror. She was normal again...her mind had to be playing tricks on her again...All she wanted now was a nice hot shower and a good night's sleep...

The bonfire danced in the ocean's fresh breeze as the beach was bathed in the moon's rays. The sun had long since set on the party and many were getting ready to leave or head back to their campsites. The news crews packed up and left as Brianna and Sake also prepared to leave. A cold shiver ran up Sake's spine as she heard the creatures voice once more. '_Death is the only option..._'

The teens drove back, departing after Brianna dropped Sake off at her house. Instantly, Sake went to her room to undress. What a day... her body ached a little bit... but she was still used to it from running around in Jak's world.


	3. Follow Your Heart

Chapter 3 ready and waiting!

"Sake? Sake... wake up, Brianna's here to see you!" Her mother peeked into her room for just a moment then left her once more so she could sleep. A low growl emitted from the bundled up blanket that hid the dark haired figure as an arm reached out and slammed down on the off button of the nearby beaping alarm clock. God she hated that thing...

"Wakey, wakey!" That voice... its high pitch tone... it was none other than her best friend...Brianna..."C'mon sleepy-head... get up!" She slowly lifted the blanket, but 'Sleeping Beauty' snatched it back over her head.

Then came another low growl. "I don' wanna... 5 more minutes mommy..." She chirped, half awake, half asleep. She REALLY hated it when Brianna gave her a morning wake up call...especially on a saturday... during summer break away from school.

"Your hopeless..." She turned to leave the room, but instantly turned back around and began to poke Sake over and over. "Wanna go skating today?"

Finally, the lump on a log rose from the bed. Hair tangled like speghetti noodles, covering her face partially. Dryed drool was caked on the side of her mouth and the pillow. "Yeah... after I wake up...I feel like crap..." Slowly she reached up to rub her head hefore growling lowly once more.

"Sake... what's wrong? You look like death warmed over..." Brianna pointed out as she noticed Sake's paled skin and vacant expression. "Are you sick... Did you drink any last night?" Questions of all kinds rushed out of the girl's mouth, which was moving a mile a minute.

"Yeah, I had ONE... but they never usually hit me like this..." With a little more effort, she managed to crawl out of the bed and wobble over to the closet... She was still in her bathing suite...She SLEAPT in her bathing suite... now that's just WEIRD...

"You sure you didn't have anymore?" Her green-eyed friend looked scared, really scared for her.

"I only had one... I'm sure of it... 'k? And, PLEASE don't tell my mom... she'd kill me..." She slipped on a skin tight shirt and a pair of black cargos wth several chains hanging from them. "The only time she lets me drink is on the 4th of July and New years eve, and even then, it's just a wine cooler or two." (ditto) She began to brush her hair in front of the mirror in the hallway.

"Well, I'm gonna go get my gear really quick... be back in about 20 minutes." With that, Brianna left and drove back to her house to get her gear. This gave Sake some time to gather her own gear... wherever it was.

She knew it wasn't the alcohol doing it to her... it was something else... Something no one else would know about... unless of course they were a fan. She could feel her energy slowly wisping away... She needed more of it... it was like a drug to her... without it, it seemed she would die... No, without it, she would surely die. She had grown to rely on the energy it gave her and she desperatly needed it.

"Sake honey... Are you okay?" A head popped into her room. Great, now her mother was asking questions... just the thing she DIDN'T want...

"Yeah." Lies and slander. Every single solitary word... er one anyway was fake. It fooled mommy though.

"Okay, well, I put your skates in the garage..." She left the room, leaving the teen alone once more... No... never alone. She had that _thing_ living in her. She couldn't even look in a mirror without seeing it's horribly paled face staring back at her.

"Thanks." She left her own room and headed out into the garage. Right were she thought it would be... behind 3000 other boxes of crap... And so... the digging began. She later found a box labeled "Skating Gear" just as Brianna drove up.

"Getting out your old gear, huh?" Sake nodded as a reply. "Also, You still wanna learn how to skate board?" Yet another nod as a reply.

"Actually, I don't need to learn anymore. I KNOW how." She said with a confident smiled. "C'mon, lets get out of here. I wanna do some serious skating today." She threw her skates, pads, and helmet into the trunk of the car and went inside to get some money for admission to the skate park. She came out waving goodbye to her mother and the two left.

While at the skate park, they were able to try out the knew ramps and rails. They were having a blast until something odd began to happen.

Sake slowed to a stop in front of a bench and sat down, complaining of a sick stomach. Her skin paled in color as she began to cough painfully. She bent over, expelling her breakfast and anything else in her stomach from her system. She hit the ground hard, barely able to hold up her own weight. The vile substance had a black ooze mixed in with it.

"Sake, are you alright?" Brianna bent over, resting a worried hand on her friend's back. The girl's body convulsed once more, expelling even more of the oozey matter. Violent coughs rocked her entire body as her arms gave way, causing her to collapse to the ground. Her world spun rapidly around her as she tried to focus on Brianna, but that was impossible. Loud screams could be heard as several other skaters rushed to her side. "...Dark Eco..." She whispered before all went black. Nothing existed.

Nothing.

Two sets of worried eyes watched her sleeping form as her chest rose and fell with each labored breath. A machine next to her gave a constant "blip, blip, blip..." indicating a slow but steady heartbeat. Slowly, a weak old and haggered hand reached up and stroked her cheek ever so gently. "Please come back to us..." She whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead. Slowly, the woman stood, leaving the room with a broken heart. Outside the door, a man confronted her, asking her if he could speak to her daughter. She nodded and let him by.

He entered the room and slowly walked towards her bed. He sat in the chair and looked at her form in its entirety. 2 days she had been unconcious in critical condition. The doctors weren't sure if she had slipped into another coma, but they hoped she would wake up soon. The stranger rested his hand on Sake's wrist. "Sake... I know you can hear me...Listen... I want to talk to you..." He began slowly, just above a whisper. "It's about someone very important to you..." Then, the skin on his palm glowed a faint blue but only he could see it.

Somethig flashed through her mind... an image of a man; His yellow green hair streaking behind him in the brisk wind. His face was tear streaked as he eyed something in his hand. A small picture of her... He kissed it before wiping away a stray tear. "Please... come back to me..." He said looking towards the stars. A small orange creature stood next to him, resting a furry paw on the blonds arm. "I miss her too buddy... C'mon... Damos wants to see us..." The vision began to fade. She tried calling out to him but all that came from her mouth was faint whispers.

"No... Jak... please... don't leave me here... Don't leave me to die... I need you..." She opened her eyes to find the stranger staring down on her with a soft smile.

"Welcome back." His voice was incredibly low and it cracked a few times, giving him a wise feel to his aura. "How do you feel?"

"Better... who-are you?" She asked in a low tone before smiling faintly. His hands were warm and soft. Oh how comforting that was... to just have someone there to guide you through your troubles.

"Oh, i'm dreadfully sorry..." he had a bit of a Bitish accent to his old voice. "My name is Kaolinth..." He smiled from ear to ear as he raised his eyebrows. "I'm a Precursor here to take you home..."

"Home?" She looked towards the window to see her mother looking in on them. But she was home...

"You know as well as I do that you can't stay here..." Slowly, he stroked her hand with his thumb. "You can't survive here..."

"I know... but I don't want to leave... I don't want to leave behind my friends... my family... my life..." She could feel a tear welding up in the corner of her eye.

"Jak-he's waiting for you..." He wiped the tear away and smiled. "I can tell you miss him dearly... I can see it in your eyes."

"But how can I get back?" Some reason, she believed Kaolinth. Probably because he knew about everything. "The Oracle said that the tear would heal once I returned to my own world, right?"

"No... that's how I got here..." He held up a bracelet identicle to Sake's. "With this..." Her eyes went wide. "The gap is small, and if you do go back, you can never return." His haggered voice took on a deeper and darker tone, one that resonated seriousness.

"Never return?" No... it would kill her to not see anyone again... but her heart longed to be with the one she loved. Jak... she saw his sweet smile... then she heard his soft voice as he whispered into her ear. "_I love you..._" Her mother peeked into the room for just a moment, but neither of the two noticed her,

"Yes... we need to leave within 4 days if you wish to return... or else that rip will be healed completely." He stood from his seat and turned to leave. Sake also sat up, but she was a little weak from the incident.

"Where are you going?" She asked him. He simply smiled.

"Just call me when you need me." He waved his own bracelet in the air, and in an instant, he was gone...

"Where did he go?" Her mother took a seat in the chair once more and rested a hand on her daughter's shoulder. It hurt her to see Sake cry like that. "Is something bothering you?"

"Everything..." She sobbed lightly. "Mom... I should have told you this earlier... So I think you should hear it now..." This was it... the moment of truth.

And so the unbelieveable, but true, story began, ending about an hour later. "I don't want to leave you again Mom... I missed you so much at first..." She flopped over, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Sake. Look at me..." Her voice softened as she lifted Sake's chin to match eye level with her. "Sometimes you just have to follow your heart..." She placed her hand over Sake's heart then pulled her into a warm hug. "If your heart is telling you to leave and go to the man you love, then follow your heart. At the end of the road... you will find nothing but happiness..." Stroking her daughter's back for comfort, she also began to cry lightly.

"Do you mean it?" she sobbed back, pulling away to look at her mother's face once more.

"Sake... If I had stayed in San Francisco back in 82, I would have never met your father... and you would have never been brought into this world... I followed my heart... Now its time for you to follow yours." With that said and done, they hugged once more. Sake watched as her mother left the room, giving her a little bit of time to herself to think.


	4. The Return

Air of Mystery... you got a point. This fic is indeed guilty of Mary Sue. So, i had to completely rewrite this entire chap. (i still think its mary sue) Ill work on that... but, i hope yall like this chap. it was kind of a quicky... im not really to pleased with it.

Her heart pounded. She screamed in pain as her legs gave way to the extreme pain that seemed to blanket her. A large crature towered above her; a red orb of energy gathering at its mouth once more. The orb launched forward in a brilliant flash, turning into a laser. The beam sweapt across the ground, cutting everything into two. Screams could be heard over the roar of the surrounding flames.

Then, it seemed as if everything froze all at once. She blinked a few times, looking around. She was suspended in a sea of light. She couldnt hear the heartbroken screams, nor could she feel the sting of the flames against her skin. Instead, she felt a loving aura eminating from the non-existant water around her. Then, she heard a voice... it sounded vaguely familiar. Who's was it? "Who's there?" She said quietly; her voice echoing through the water-like surroundings.

"Sake...it's me..." The voice faded in, then out, also echoing. She could see something coming towards her. She wasn't scared... instead, she was fascinated by it. The spot of light was coming closer and closer. Soon, she could make out more of the glowing figure that was mere feet from her.

Paled skin that took on an irradescent glow covered the bare naked figure. A smiled played across his face, and behind him floated what looked to be wings of some sort. They were long, spreading like the branches of a tree. A membrane of light connect each wing. His eyes were made of the purest light imaginable that seemed to bore into her soul. He reached out to her from above and she reached back, taking his hand. A warm sensation rushed over her when their hands met. It stung for just a moment, but she ignored it. "Remember me?" She nodded to the figure.

"It's you..." She replied, her voice echoing once more. "Where-are we?"

"Does that matter?" he questioned, pulling her close, wrapping his angelic tentacle-like wings around them like a protective blanket. "We're together...I've been waiting for you..."

"Waiting...for me?" She closed her eyes and smiled, nuzzling close to the figure before her. His voice was so sweet to her, ringing through her ears like a crystal bell.

"Yes..." he stroked her cheek with one hand then pushed a lock of black hair aside so he could see into her eyes. Their faces began to grow closer and closer.

"I've been waiting too..." Then, their lips met in a deep and passionate kiss. Their fingers entertwined as they floated through what looked to be the lake in Haven Forest. Everything was just like the night that changed her life forever... the night they realized their true destiny.

"Sake..." She opened her eyes. There, standing right above her, was her mother. "Get up... that man's back..." She sat up, rubbing her head. She was back in her room... How did she get back there?

"Kaolinth?" She asked while tossing the blankets aside without even as much as a second glance.

"Yeah. He says he needs to talk to you right away." Slowly, the woman left the room and she followed suite, still wearing yet another gown the hospital had given her to wear. At the bottom of the stairs, was Kaolinth. He looked scared. "Sake, we've only got 30 minutes until the gap is sealed completely!" He nearly yelled. She stared in shock. Man time flies...

"What happened to the 4 days you said we had originally!" She was down the stairs and eye-level with him in a matter of seconds.

"You went unconcious in the hospital again! You were out for 3 and a half days!" he replied, rasing his voice to be level with hers. Why did she have such a shitty life?

"Not again.." She groaned angrily. Slowly, she removed the bracelet from her wrist. "How do I make this thing work!" He grabbed it from her and headed for the door. "What the hell are you doing!" She yelled, following him towards the front door of the house.

"If we open the portal in your house, you can kiss it and anyone in it goodbye!" She nodded, not sure how the hell that would happen. "We have to open it outside!"

"Outside!" She looked outside at the clouds. Another storm had come about over their home. "Are you CRAZY! Everyone will see us!"

"No, they won't remember it at all!" He stood out on her carport, watching the purple lightning streak through the darkened blanket of clouds. She gave him a death glare. "Trust me." Well, she had no other choice but to trust him.

"But I haven't said goodbye to everyone yet!" She grabbed his arm, staring at him with pleading eyes. He shook his head.

"Sake, I'm sorry... but if you want to return, we have to leave now... we've already wasted anough time chatting..." he rested his hands on her shoulders, smiling warmly. Then he took both of the bracelets and ripped one of the purple stones from each. The stones began to glow a bright putple and he raised them into the air. Lightning seemed to become more sparatic and wild and in a mere second, several bolts connected with the ground. "There's your ride home!" She stared at it in borror. he expected her to walk into a pillar of LIGHTNING!

"What!" He urged her to go but she looked back at her mother, who was also outside with them.

"Go Sake..." She hugged her mother tightly; her tears of sorrow and happiness dropping and mixing with the swirling wind.

"I'll miss you.." She backed away as Kaolinth took her arm and lead her towards the portal. Her thoughts swirled in her head as she stared into the pillar of light. This was it... He stepped into the pillar of electricity, pulling her in as well. What timing, because at that very moment, the lighthing went back to the clouds. The storm was over in a matter of seconds...

Jak's world-

"Where's Jak!" called a voice over an intercom. The voice belonged to a rather tall man with silvery dreadlocks and small spikes coming from the scalp of his balded head.

"He's on a mission!" Replied a rather odd looking creature. Bright red feathers covered its body ending in an array of blue and yellow on its stomach and the bottoms of its wings.

"Pecker, come to my throne room immediatly! I'm picking up a signal from the desert, and we've got a seriously strong sandstorm moving in!" The tall figure stood and waited for the winged creature. A little while later, the bird appeared holding a beacon device. The two climbed into a large wheeled vehicle and headed out into the desert. After battling the harsh winds and whipping sands, they came up on a figure laying face down in the sand. He could tell it was a female because of her slender figure. With a quick movement of his staff, he flipped the barely clothed figure over. Pecker stared in disbelief.

"Jak's not going to believe this..."

CLIFFIE! not...


	5. Reunited

Okay, im going to adress this now. Some of the words WILL NOT be exact. Its cause im too lazy to go play the game and get the exact words. Sides, itd be more interesting to read something a lil different then just reading something youve already seen.

and now, for your enjoyment, Chapter 5!

Pecker stared at the girl's limp form with his mouth agape, drool leaking from the side. "I can't believe it!" He yelled once he brought himself back to reality. "It's-" He stopped and watched at Damas lifted her body from the sand and set it in the nearby idolling vehicle. He jumped into the vehicle just as Damas climbed in and turned the wheel. With lead feet, Damas pressed down on the gas, making the buggy lurch forward violently. Luckily, they had the harsh winds to their backs, making their return trip to the desert city of Spargus much easier than their trip out there. The wind pushed them faster and faster until they came screaming into a large garage of some kind where a rather well endowed man was waiting.

"Blondy's back mate. He needs to speak with you about something." The man was known as none other than Kleiver. He was the mechanic/driver of many of the dunebuggies that the large space housed. Damas climbed out of the vehicle and Pecker flew up, landng gracefully on his armoured shoulder. The king lifted her body and carried it towards the door. "Ey, ye found a sheila, eh?"

"Yes, but she doesn't look too good. I'll have my monks take care of her." He carried her through the large city, past several houses, and into one large room at the top of a small elevator shaft. Inside the room, springs of water filled deep man-made ponds as the light from the fires danced off of their surfaces. Plants filled large terricotta pots, scattered here and there. Wooden crates housed fruit and other items. Slowly, he set her sleeping form on the ground, propped up against a small mound of rocks protruding from one of the many srpings. Then he went to his throne and sat, where Pecker took his leave to flirt with the harem of women Damas keapt around the Palace.

"Damas," began a rather deep voice from seemingly nowhere. A tall figure dressed in battle worn tan clothes stepped out from behind a small curtain on the rooms east wall. From his angle, the sleeping girl wasn't even remotely visible. "I captured those lizards. I came back to get some supplies before I head to the Monk temple." His yellow green hair flowed behind him as his muscles rippled with each and every fluient movement. His cool blue eyes were fixed on the crowned man before him.

"Good. We'll need all the resources we can get." Damas stood back up, resting his hand on the other's shoulder. "Jak, I found something out in the desert while you were capturing those leapers." The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow. "Look, over there." He turned his head in the direction Damas was pointing and saw a girl laying up against a large pile of rocks. Her thick jet-black hair blanketed her face, making her features unrecognisable. Something about her seemed familiar however. Her long flowing black hair, a small scar on her right ear... bad burns on both arms... Only one person had such injuries as the ones this girl had sustained.

Slowly but surely, Jak kneeled by her side, gently moving a piece of hair from her face. His heart was pounding and it felt like it was about to jump out of his throat. Finally, her could see her face. He was ready to burst out into tears of joy. "Sake!" He lifted her into a warm embrace right as she began to stir.

"Who's-there...?" She chirped, just above a whisper. She began to cough violently as she took in a full breath. The sand in her throat had caused alot of problems.

"Sake, It's Jak..." He looked at her for a moment, making sure she just wasn't a figment of his imagination that he dreamed up to escape the heat of the desert. No... she was real...

"J-Jak?" Finally, her eyes focused on the blonde haired, smiling figure before her. "Jak!" Lunging forward, wrapping her arms around his waist, she hugged him, nuzzling her head into his chest. A bit shocked by her sudden reaction, he simply stroked her back gently. Her arms, legs, stomach, back and face were all scraped up badly from the blowing sands and winds of the desert, and this made it difficult for her to move much more.

"How did you get here?" A bit of a sudden question, but she decided that she wouldn't go into details.

"Long story short, got a little help." An extreme pain overwhenlmed her greatly as she gripped her chest in agony. "Not-again..." She managed to whisper through clenched teeth. Right as the fell forward and hit the floor, a paled faced woman dressed in an odd kind of cloak and armor stepped out from behind the curtain. She stared for a moment at the girl before her.

She looked so familiar, but from where? Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep, rather harsh voice.

"Seem, check the girl, make sure she's okay. And Jak, we've got another sandstorm moving in. Several of our wastelanders are trapped out there, Go out there and bring them back, without any casualties." With that, King Damas left the room in a hurry, not even with a backwards glance. The blonde nodded to himself.

"Seem, What's wrong with her?" Jak looked up at Seem who was already examining Sake's paralyzed form.

"She's been poisoned...with Dark Eco..." She commented, her paled hands glowing bright blue with each movement. "But... it seems as if she needs it to live." Jak knew how that felt. Day in, day out... the pain of the most dangerous thing flowing through your veins... never ceasing, never letting up in the least. Whenever he was low on Dark eco in his system, it hurt to move, talk, or even breathe. And when he absorbed Dark Eco to cure the pain, he'd only suffer more as the acid burned upon entry into his body.

"But-" he was cut off as the red eyed monk waved her hand in a 'stop' like motion. With a few words in a foreign language, she stood, taking her leave. The girl's eyes fluittered open, their bright blue glow still shining.

"This is why I had to come back..." She coughed, a small amount of Dark Eco and blood shooting out onto the rock walkway before her. "I was put in the hospital because I passed out while skating with a friend." He looked down at her, then he realized something. They were alone. The only other sounds that could be heard was the sound of rushing water as it poured from the basins suspended above each of the springs. Inches shortened to centimeters as their faces neared, their lips touching in a full-on kiss.

All of the tears he cried for her... everything. It all seemed so far away. Memories of that one nigth flooded into his head. His wish had finally come true.

Something beyond bizarre happened however, which broke the serenity of the moment. He could feel another person taking his body away from his control. His skin paled, his closed eyes darkened, and Sharp claws replaced stubby fingernails while obsidian horns topped a matted mess of grey hair.

"_Sake... You don't know how I've longed to hold you once more..._" It sounded as if two different voices were speaking. One was recognisebly Jak's and the other was a deeper, more menacing voice, which had taken on a sentimental tone.

She didn't mind the darker form at all. Instead, she too began to volentarily change, letting her body shift to that of her darker self. She pressed her lips to his once more, closing her onyx eyes, he replied eagerly by closing his as well, pulling her into a warm embrace.

A high pitch voice shattered all walls of silence and filled their now sensitive ears. "Cut it out you two!" The voice screeched as something leapt up onto their shoulders. "Get a room!" Orange fur lined with bright yellow covered the ottsels short stature. Goggles and small brown gloves topped his head and hands.

"_Daxter..." _Dark jak groaned, more annoyed at his friend then angry. "_Can't you see we're a bit busy at the moment!"_

"Yeah, I had to break you two up before it got... worse..." Suddenly, he felt something grip his neck.

"_I wish-for just **ONCE-**you'd leave us **ALONE!" **_Sake hissed while glaring at the perverted ottsel she now had in her claws.

"No can do babe." Daxter replied , closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "Not gonna happen. Besides, Boy WONDER," he added serious sarcasm to 'wonder' as she set him back onto the floor. "Your supposed to be rescuing some wastelanders!"

"Aww sh-" He cursed lightly under his breath while changing back. "Sake, stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." She stared reluctantly at him.

"_I'm going with you." _She stood, barely able to balance herself. Daxter simply gawked. Being short had it's advanteges. All he needed was some popcorn and he'd be set. "_Don't even think about it..."_ A foot connected with the ottsels head, sending him a fet feet away into one of the srpings.

"Not in that, you aren't." Jak gestered to her rather battered clothes. The gown had been torn and tattered beyond recognission. Luckily, it still covered the rather important parts.

"_Err..."_ She looked down, blusing cheery red. "_Right. So, where can a girl get some new digs?"_ Jak shook his head.

"Sake, please, just stay here. I'll be back. C'mon Dax." He picked his furry friend up and began to head for the door. He waved to her before dissappearing into the elevator shaft.

"_But-"_ It was no use in retaliating. He was already gone.


	6. There's a First Time for Everything

Warning: This chap wasnt as ood as a few of my others. 2 reasons why im not to thrilled with it:1: Kleiver seems out of character and out of speech. (i dont speak ausie) and 2: i forgot to add daxter in at the end of the chapter. so I had to go back and fix that. it still doesnt feel right though.

She sat still for a few minutes, staring at the brown rock walkway before her. Her blackened eyes gleamed in the darkness and she blinked a few times. Behind her, a tall figure stood watching her closely. "Ey sheila, what's wrong?" She turned to see a large man, about 6 feet at the top of his balded head, staring down at her from over his large, rolling stomach.

"_Nothing." _She replied rather flatly. Slowly, she stood, walking away from him. He couldnt help but smile.

"Ey, I don't believe ye." She glared back at him, her obsidian eyes fixed on him as a target. She had gone far too long without killing someone or something and she craved the rush that she got when she felt the warm blood flood her tastes.

"_Who the hell are you anyway?" _She stood, cracking her knuckles with a crooked smile.

"The name's Kleiver." He laughed lightly, resting his large hands on his even bigger stomach. "So, yer an eco freak as well, ey?" She didn't take the word 'freak' to kindly. In in instant, she had him pinned against the ground. Slowly, her claws began to dig into the skin on his neck as she pushed harder and harder.

"_Want to say that again!" _She hissed angrily, lowering her eyebrows and snarling to show her gleaming white fangs. She let him go when she saw the fear in his eyes. With a quick turn, she stepped away from him, ignoring his next comments. This world was just like it was before she left. She was treated no different now that she was in a clearly different city. Memories of the ridicule and torment she recieved from the Krimzon Guards filled her head, causing her to clench her fists tightly. Her sharp black claws dug into her palm and blood began to drip into the cool water of the spring next to her. She opened her hand, letting the blood flow freely from the wounds in her hand. Then, in an instant, the wounds began to close, leaving behind only streaks of blood.

"_Who the hell is he calling a freak!" _She hissed to herself. Something brought her out of her world though. A loud noise began to grate on her nerves, nearly driving her to scream.

"MaiDai!" Came a voice over a speaker phone as the the speakers screeched with each word. The words were barely understandable. "I need aistance! Th-re's some kind of Presor thing kickmy ass!" It was cutting out badly, but she could make out tiny bits and pieces of it. "I'm -ust south the oasis!" Then, the line went dead after a scream filled the room.

"_Where's the Oasis!" _Sake turned to Kleiver who was trying to sneak out of the room. His eyes darted around.

"Ey, just south of Devil's peak..." he replied, his voice shaking just a bit. He was a little scared, but only because she could kill him in an instant. He had all of the luck...not. She pushed him harshly aside and began to head for the elevator shaft in the center of the hallowed room.

"Look, if your going out into that desert, your gonna need some armor!" he stopped her right before she got on, and slowly, she began to phase back to normal.

"Armor?" She quipped, looking down. yeah, that'd help... LOTS.

"Just behind that curtain, ey. Talk to one of the folks in there, they'll get ye set." She pushed past him and towards the browned curtain he had indicated in a wall about 10 feet away from the right side of the throne. She entered, immediatly greeted by a monk.

"Armor, yes?" She nodded and the monk led her into a small room. A large fire brewed as two other monks were heating the glimmering Precursor metal. "Just made it, Finest any monk has ever made in a long time besides the stuff that blonde is wearing." he handed her the basic set of armor. Two shoulder pads, a chest plate, bracers, and leg armor.

After putting on some real clothing, she strapped on the armor, which fit her slender form perfectly, and pleaded with them to let her borrow one of the blasters they had handy. Finally, they said yes and she was gone in an instant. She also had to plead with Kleiver to let her use one of the dune buggies, which she drove easily enough because it was alot like her mother's manual car.

He fired several more shots, screaming as he felt something wrap around his ankle. It lifted him into the air, flinging him through the air right into a nearby palm tree; his leg taking the worst beating. Daxter hung from his shoulder plate for dear life. What was worse was that the harsh sands had completely ruined visiblity. All he could see was the faint glow of the metal that the satillite was made out of. He slumped down, groaning in pain. Slowly, the corners of his vision began to fade as unconciousness took hold of him. "Jak, Jak! C'mon, Stay awake!" A voice said. He couldn't give in. No, he wouldn't, but it felt like something was broken. He looked down at his leg and saw blood. - Lots of blood, rushing from a large wound where a bone stuck out about an inch.

The satillite began to draw closer, flexing its metal claws, ready to grab its prey to kill. Lunging forward quickly, it launched the clawed tip forward, forming it into a point shaprer than a needle Then, all at once, it stopped moving all together, hitting the sand hard and bursting into an explosion of Dark Eco sparks.

A red beam of light flashed through the sand as a lone figure approached him; the silhouet unrecognisable to him. He felt a hand connect with his face, but it wasnt a slap.

"Jak, can you hear me?" Another voice asked. He couldnt focus, let alone hear. "Damn it..." the voice muttered angrily. He felt his body being lifted and dragged towards a barely visible dune buggie. The stranger threw him into one seat while it climbed into the other. Stomping onto the gass, the vehicle was gone in an instant. Soaring over dunes and bridges was the easy part. The hard part to get by was the many marauders swamping the vehicle from all sides. Also, to make things even worse, visiblity had been completely cut off so driving was practically impossible.

In the distance, a bright orange light could be seen. "The smoke stack..." Jak muttered, half awake half not. He had lost large amounts of blood.

"C'mon, stay with me Jak!" A hand shook him as they pulled into two large doors, which closed behind them upon entry. There, waiting for them was Kleiver with a shit eating grin slapped onto his face. The small ottsel was on the verge of tears for his friend.

"Ey, so the sand didn't eat ye alive, eh?" he laughed deeply. "Congradulations on surviving your first sandstorms mates!" She climbed out of the vehilce only to be harsly slapped on the back. She glared up at him.

"Help me get him to some kind of medical bay!" She demanded, scared out of her wits. He wanted to laugh.

"Don't get your underwear in a knot sheila." He stopped her for a moment, glaring at her angrily. "I'm the one who makes the orders 'round here!" She was ready to kill him.

"Well, _boss..._" She rested her hands on her hips. "You gonna go something, or let him die!"

"Get a medical team down to the buggy garage, ASAP..." He said into a small communicator as he stepped away from the vehicle. He watched her kneel down next to Jak and lift his muscular form from the bloodied seat, then set it on the ground right as the medical team arrived. They began to perform various tests and while bandaging him up. They also used a large amount of Green Eco to mend the broken bone which protruded from his leg. Luckily, he would be able to walk again in the next few days.

Once it was all over, the monks instructed her to the house in which Jak took residence in, where Sake layed Jak to rest while taking this chance to rest herself.. The day's events had worn her out completely. She leyed down at the foot of the bed, passing out instantly.


	7. Mountain Mayhem

IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I have an excuse! I got hooked on an online game called Furcadia. Tis quite fun. ALSO. this chap might contain several typos cause i wasnt in the mood to revise it. I WANT ME SPRING BREAK BACK! I have to go to school again ..;

Slowly, his eyes opened. His gaze locked with the blue eyes looking down on him. His head hurt, but not nrealy as much as his left leg did. Slowly, his vision began to focus.

"Never thought I'd have to save you again..." Said a soft voice that rand like crystal bell through his elven ears. It sounded so sweet and serene.

"Guess so..." he replied lazily, still dazed. Once his vison cleared completely, he was able to make out the face looking down at him. "So, Sake... How long have I been out?" His head pounded with pain when he tried to sit up, and now the pain in his left leg was so much, that it didnt even seem to be there anymore.

"I'd say about two days. Damas is pretty upset..." She commented with a beaming smile. "He'll live." He nodded to her, then sat up. As soon as he sat up, the pain in his head became greater.

"I've gotta go to the Monk Temple." He stated flatly, catching himself on the edge of the bed to keep from falling over. His breaths were soming in short bursts, making it hard to breathe. She simply glared at him while coming closer. With a sturdy arm, she pushed him softly back down onto the small bed.

"Not with your broken leg..." So that's why his leg hurt... Memories of his fight flodded his head. He felt it all. The sand against his skin, the sting of the cold metal as the whip from the Sattilite connected with his skin. Everything, including the pain when his leg slammed up against a tree.

"Awww f-" he hissed, slamming his hand into his forehead, which only made it hurt more.

"Luckily, the monks used some Green Eco to heal your bones..." She said, padding the makeshift splint tied to his leg. It was only a simple piece of wood bound with thin rope. He stared at her, confused.

"If they healed my leg, then why can't I fight?" he quipped angrily waking the small ball of fuzz which layed peacefully asleep next to him.

"HeyCan't you two keep it down! An ottsel needs his beauty sleep..." The weary ottsel raised an arm while speaking, then dropped it, instantly passing out again. the two young lovers nodded to themselves.

"Well, that Eco only speeds up the healing process." She sat next to him on the bed. "Give it another day..." She said, leaning over. She kissed him quickly on the lips before getting up to leave the room.She entered the hall way, passed 3 doors, and entered a small room. No larger then a hotel room, but big enough for the basics. A small bed layed up against the far wall; the sheets tossed lazily to one side. A windo, just above the bed, over looked the sunset on the ocean. To the right, rested a small night stand with a lit lamp, which illuminated the mirror it stood in front of. This was the only way to light up the room because electricity was expensive. Slowly, she removed her armor, and dropped it on the floor next to her by the door. It had to weight several pounds because it made a heavy clunking sound when it hit the wooden floor. She grabbed a change of clothes from a drawer in the night stand and left the room. She went into the Girls' Bathhouse, which was the only place a woman could get clean after a long day of killing stuff. There was only one problem: The Bathhouse was public to all female citizens of Spargus. The only saving grace was that there were curtains in front of each make shift shower stall.

After a quick, but very refreshing shower, she changed and went back to her room, where she found Jak laying on her bed, looking sexier than ever. "I thought I told you to stay off that leg..." She half smiled while resting her hands on her hips. He smiled back.

"No, you told me not to fight." He said in a matter-of-factly type voice. He winked and she sighed heavily to his reply. "I have a point, do I not?" She nodded.

"You win this time...But you really shouldn't be walking around. Espcially if you want that leg to heal..." She commented, walking closer to him. She moved different from before. Her walk seemed more seductive than before, and Jak took note of this.

"So what your saying is you want me to be a vegatable for the next 24 hours..." he said, their faces only mere inches from each others. She nodded, making him fake groan.

"Besides... I'm sure being in here with me is alot more interesting than fighting some paled faced monk people..." Slowly, she straddeled him. She bent forward, kissing him passinatly on the lips. He returned the kiss, closing his eyes while resting his hands on her waist.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl and only they existed. It was like this world was meant for them and them only. She moaned, parting for a moment. The light from the lamp shined into their eyes, and it seemed for just a moment that they glowed.

That noise... What was it? They both ignored the familiar sound of knocking until the door opened. A stout man with silver hair bound in dreadlocks stepped in. His muscular body had been clad in heavy armor which shined dully in the lamp light. "Jak I-" He stopped, staring ay the scene for a moment. His finest warrior was making out with a girl when he should have been resting.

Both of their heads turned in an instant. Then, at once, they turned bright red with embarrasment. A small creature leapt up next to them, smiling wide. "I knew I shouldn't have left you two alone..." He smirked.

"Jak, Sake, what in the hell are you two doing?" Damas hissed. "You should be resting for the days ahead, not playing with each other!" Jak glared at Damas, then crawled off of the bed after Sake got off of him. he grabbed the crutches on the floor and hobbled out of the room. Daxter followed, commenting on their moment. Damas glared at Sake, feeling a strong disliking towards her.

Fatigue and restlessness had taken it's toll. She plopped back down onto the bed, passing out as soon as she hit the pillow. She wasnt looking fowards to this next

mission at all.

The sun peeked in through the small window over her bed, washing its rays over the sleeping girl's face. It woke her gently. "God my head hurts..." She sat up while covering her eyes with her hands. "It's morning already?" She moaned gruffly before looking at the door when she heard knocking. "It's open."and Jak and Daxter entered.

"Morning!" Jak said rather cheerfully. He no longer had the splint on his leg and was walking around like it was never broken.

"Gimme a few minutes to wake up..." The sheet on the bed was coiled around her legs and body and her hair was wild and natted. Tlak about a serious case of bed head.

"Well, I've already got Kleiver preparing the Dune Hopper. It only took the king of Spargus to do his job." They both laughed, but the small ottsel stopped them.

"Can we just get this mission over?" He griped rather angrily. 'Golden Boy here had to wake me up... and I was having a good dream too!" Sake rolled her eyes at his antics.

"It you say so..." She smiled while crawling out of the bed. She brushed her hair, making it semi-straight, then clipped on her armor. She yawned yet again. The three left and headed through the city of Spargus to the Buggy pen where all of the city's buggies were kept when not in use. They all climbed into an awkward looking one with the front wheels out on two movable frame pieces. It also had very strong shocks and hydraulics, which made it capable of jumpng the way it did. After a quick, and annoying ride through the Marauder infester desert, they arrived at the chain of islands that lead to the Precursor Monk Temple. A few precisely timed jumpes, rough bumps, and several screams, they pulled safely up to a wooden frame which acted as a wall between the buggy and the temple entrance.

"I don't like this place... It gives me the creeps!" Daxter shivered, rubbing his furry arms. His high voice echoed off of the stone walls surrounding them. The two elves gave each pther a 'ready' look and went in.

Slowly, the doors slid open to reveal their next obstacle. The temple had been inlayed into a mountain, which wasnt veiwable from the outside. Both of them looked up; their jaws dropping in an instant.

"Ain't a snowballs chance in hell your getting me up that..." Sake said, still staring up. Jak began to walk towards a stone pedastal that led to a drapery. He could use the cloth like a trampoline to launch himself up to a visibly higher platform.

"Fine. Stay here." He gave her a wink. She stuck her toungue out at him. "Daxter and I get to have all of the fun."

"You know why I don't do heights!" He gave her a nod. "Well, I'll wait. You better come back alive, you hear?" he nodded and began to climb up the ledges.

While waiting, she decided to poke at a fire that had been lit in a stone cup near her. It was the only thing to do and there was nothing to use as target practice. then the idea of exploration dawned on her. She looked towards an offly shaped white orb that floated mysteriously above several holes in the ground. She approached it, but something was weird about it. It seemed to be watching her every move.

She was about to step over one of the holes, when in an instant, a large spike jutted out of it, sraping the tip of her armored boot. "Woah!" She sighed, glad that she hadn't actually gone into there. "I don't think jak wants a shiscabob for a girlfriend..."She laughed to herself. Then she looked back up towards the top of the tower as heard a loud scream.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Came a loud cry. She knew it was Daxter who was screaming. With no way to reach the top, she had no way of telling if they were okay or not. Worriedly, she sat down on the ground waiting for their safe return.

An hour passed and they hadnt returned. Then another and another. Using the sun, she could tell that they had been gone for at least 15 hours. Fear of his death was taking it's toll on her nerves, making her pace/ It was getting dark and cold. She wasn't dressed right to survive the desert night. Then, a purple spark of lighting flashed. She only saw it from the corner of her eye.

She scanned the room for anything that could have caused it. Soon, the source was found; A glowing statue, remsembling that of a precursor robot she had seen in the first game, stood just inside a small alcove. Curiosity got the better of her, and she just had to find out what it was. Slowly, she placed a hand on it, felling the cold metal against her skin. Upon contact, she felt an extreme pain rush over her. Her legs became weak, and her vision faded. She tried to pull her hand back, but it wouldnt budge.


	8. The Deserted Temple of the Sand

I would like to apologize for the LATE update... >.>; I blame Furcadia... damn that game is addictive. Well, anyway, heres that juicy updte you pup-people have been waiting for so much. Also, if you also play Furcadia, whisper me! My username is SylverNight. Ill be in Naia Green at the Help Center alot or in the Coffee House just down the road a ways. Or ill be in my dream.

Once again, i apologize to you all for being rediculously late... But now that its summer, i should be able to type more!

"Sake, wake up..." A voice pleaded quietly. She opened her eyes to find her loer staring down at her with a faint smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked while helping her onto her feet. She nearly toppled over and hear head pounded with a headache.

"Well, I feel like a yakkow just slammed its hoof right into my face..." She replied, trying to make the pounding stop. "So your not dead yet, eh?"

"Nope. Daxter and I managed not to get fried on our way into that volcanoe..." He smiled at both the Ottsel and Sake.

"Yeah, but **_I_** did most of the work!" Jak scoffed at his little comment. Sake simply smiled and laughed after watching the two fuss around for a few seconds.

"So, where too next?" She asked looking around. "Theres only one place to go around here, but its blobked by some kind of odd eye like thing..."

"You mean that?" he pointed to the white glowing eye floating above the pit. She nodded. "Watch this.." he smiled and looked at the small purple statue fora moment. He reached up to touch it, but Sake stopped him.

"Uh... Jak... I don't think you should..." He simply shrugged off the comment...Slowly, he placed a hand on the object, making several small volts of Dark Eco snake up his arm. Then, his arm, and soon his entire body dissappeared into thin air! "Jak!" She called and called for him but there was no reply. Oddly enoughm she did notivce small clouds of dust moving about on the ground and there was no wind.

Suddenly, the eye like orb glowed for a second or two then vanished completely. The door it had been guarging slid open right as Jak came back into veiw.

"While in that volcanoe, I recieved some kind of invicebility power... Maybe you should try or something..." She looked at him oddly.

"That's the thing that knocked me out in the first place!" He shrugged and urged for her to try it anyway. She wearily reacher out to the small statue, closing her eyes shut tigh upon brushing its cold glowing surface. Nothing happened...

"Huh... I thought for sure you'd get some kind of power as well... Oh well..." he looked over his shoulder when he heard an odd clicking sound. There was only one thing that could survive this long in a temple; spiders! Large spiders, about the size of a newborn child, began to crawl towards Jak. he whipped out his Blaster and wasted them in a matter of seconds. With a flick of his wrist, he motioned for her to follow. Reluctantly, she went.

The steps spiraled down around what seemed to be a large pillar. On the way down, they had been ambushed by several more spiders. The walls of the passage had begun to crumble. In one spot, a person could clearly see a small cascade of water. Soon, the bottom was in site. The familiar of spider claws against stone floors echoed from the room at the end and the two readied the,selves for yet another archnid ambush. About 5 spiders charged at them; their long transperant fangs gleaming in the dim light. Their eyes were fixed upon the three bodies of warm flesh that stood before them. One jumped right at Sake, but Jak kicked it away, splitting it wide open with his blaster.

A faint purple glow had been cast about the room by what looked to be a vent of pure untapped Dark Eco. Many knew that this substance, even in its refined and concentrated forms, which had been used for experiments, was highly dangerous to anyone who came in contact. It flowed errily, mixing and churning like blood in water.

Jak eyed it with a quizical gaze, unsure of how it would effect him. "So, are we just going to look at it like a lump on a log or do something?" Sake shrugged to his hairbrained question.

All of them shrugged at each other, then turned towards the nearby hall, ignoring the vent for now. Sake looked back at the vent over her shoulder, feeling some kind of craving. She had to come back to Jak's world to live, but since she arrived, she hadn't felt sick at all... This puzzled her to a degree, but they had a mission to complete and she couldnt worry about that now.

Yet another obstacle stood in their path. 8(i think) small objects floated around a central pillar of light which shined down onto a small glinting button. As Jak took even the smallest step towards them, they all turned to face him; small tips on their faces arching electricity. "Is it me, or were the Precursor drunk when they designed this place?" He shrugged and looked around for some way to get past the defense mechanisms. Then he noticed another small Precursor obelisk statue on the oppiside of the cirdular room. He ran around to the other side, and as he ran, the small objects continued to follow him with their glowing gaze. he reached out, touching the cold metal of the statue. Once again, the volts of Dark Eco kissed his skin, making it disappear before his eyes. His entire body faded out. Even the small ottsel, Daxter, was cloaked.

Before it wore off, he ran as fast as possible to the center of the room, pressing the button upon stepping into the rise pilar of light. The door to his right slid open to reveal yet another passage way. This was going to be a loooong day... Then, after a few more seconds, the cloaking wore off. However, the robot-like objects hadn't noticed him. With unseen hands, he took out his Scatter gun and strapped an odd modification to it. It morphed into a new kind of gun; one Sake had never seen before. He held down the trigger, causing the tip to glow a faint red. it grew brighter as it revved u for something. A little while later, he let the trigger go, sending a wave of what looked to be fire 10 feet in all directions. The robots exploded on contact, allowing him freedom.

"Nice... That cloaking will come in handy..." Sake smiled taking out her Blaster gun. She cocked it and headed for the door which Jak had opened.

Daxter mouthed something inccoherent about Sake into Jak's ear, which made the blonde blush. he reached up, slapping the Ottsel over the back of the head. "What! You know you wanna!"

"Wanna what?" Sake asked turning around to face them. Jak waved his hands in the air with a halfhearted smile.

"I-It's nothing! Really!" She gave them a fake glare.

"Right... and I suppose your blushing because your sunburnt..." She rested her hands on her hips while leaning to the left on one leg.

"Well, I HAVE been out in the sun all day..." She rolled her eyes and turned her back to them. She aimed her blaster forward when she heard the familiar sound of claws on conrete. Jak also pulled out his blaster and fired a few rounds, hitting the first few spiders that came screaming around the corner.

Wave after wave of large spiders swarmed the teens, but they were mowed down like grass in the summer. The gunslingers exchanged twisted smiles and continued slaughtering the spiders one way or another. Arachnaphobics would have had a heart attack...

The last spider slumped to the ground upon being shot. At the end of the tunnel, the three could see the faint purple glow from a vent of Dark Eco. they entered the hallway, exiting it into yet another large, hallow room. Just as they entered, several gates closed off many of the passageways. Many of the floating eye objects watched them from a distance.

"Let me handle this..." Jak groaned. he went up to a one of the amany Precursorian statues and touched it, cloaking himself in the process. He cleared the moving bars and got to the other side beofre his cloak wore off, which deactivated the floating eye. Sake then swung across after him, which took her a little longer than Jak would hve liked. She didn't nesscesarily like the idea of dangling helplessly over a seemingly bottomless pit...

They cleared several more of these pitfall obstecals and reacted the end of the room. The gates sank back into the ground as they approached a nearby door. If only those gates had stayed down... It would have made things alot easier. The door opened. Just what the doctor ordered... more spiders.

They eliminated this wave just as they did before, which wasn't very hard considering the sipders were all bunched up. With the FINAL wave, hopefully eliminated, they continued into a large hallow chamber. The roof had to be at least 40 feet up. Voices reacher the trio's ears, which made them duck and hide to get in on the conversation.

"You told me this could be done..." hissed a rather bald man with an angry gaze. Seem, the monk from Spargus stood fearful in front of him.Their conversation was rather quiet, but they made out a few words. Something about 'Catacombs...' The man left, leacing Seem behind, who soon followed. The only ones left in the chamger were Jak, Daxter, and Sake.

"Hey, it's one of those goober-eyed Precursor thingies!" Daxter smirked while looking at a large statue which held two platforms in its hands.

"Greetings Great Warrior..." The Precursor entity began in a deep, ominous voice. Jak listend intentively to every word it had to say, even chuckling at the "shorty" comment is gave Daxter, who wasn't too happy to hear it. With it's speech over, it surrounded Jak in a pure light, one only created by the heavens. It lifted him slowly, infusing him with a new ability; The ability to heal wounds that would otherwise prove fatal in battle.

Sake also watched, wondering if the entity would bless her as well. Her thoughts were stopped by the deep voice. "It has been a long time since I could feel this hope that i feel now. Even now, your world is in danger... In danger of being destroyed by a 1000 year old evil. It was one we Precursors have faced many times, and were unable to overthrow completely." It stopped brefily before speaking once more. "I am unable to help you, but i can give you this:" it paused again, making a small object appear in her hand. it resembled the same bracelet that Jak had givent o her as a token of his love. "Keep that with you. It is very important that you do so..." She nodded for a moment before it dismissed them to return to the lost desert city of Spargus.


	9. Poking Jokes and Taking Risks

Note to self: get a life, clean room, clean computer stand, and update more often. >.>; Furcadia is fuuuuun... ; Well, at least im updating earlier than before this time, right! Also, ITS BEEN REVISED! Yay! hopefully no typo hell! (just to let you know, i typed and revised this at 1 am, just a warning) im not completely sure ifs its rid of all typos. Im too freaking lazy to check

Jak, Daxter, and Sake all returned to Spargus using their recently aquired Dune Hopper. The entire ride back, Sake was staring at the trinket the statue had given her. Why couldn't she get some fancy powers like Jak! Ahh well, she'd live. After all, she was damn good with guns and could hold her own quite well in battle.

"Hey, Sake, you okay?" Jak asked, looking at her. He wondered why she keapt staring at the bracelet... She seemed to snap back into reality.

"Huh? oh, yeah, I'm okay... I'm just wondering why that thing told me to hold onto this..." She looked at it, watching it sparkle in the bright sun overhead. Luckily, many of the Marauders that usually swarmed the area had packed up because there was another sandstorm on the way.

"Hope so..." Jak looked straight ahead, slamming his foot onto the peddle. The dune buggy lurched forward, picking up even more speed as he literally flew over the dunes. Daxter had to practivally hang on for dear life.

Suddenly, Jak's communicator began to buzz. Sake took it from his belt since he was driving. "Yeah, Sake here. What do you want?" She asked in a calm voice.

"Aye sheila, Ye two on your way back? Good. Come to the shore once you get back. I need to show ye somethin." it was Keliver. Not even a goodbye and he hung up. She closed it, holding onto it till they got back.

"Kleiver wants to see us..." She rolled her eyes, sounding a tad annoyed. Jak chuckled.

"When are not wanted?" he asked, pulling up to the gates of Spargus. They slide open, he drove through, and they closed behind him. Parking the buggy, the three climbed out. "We're always on the move... I can't wait to actually get a life... Not one that involves killing something every damn minute."

Sake couldn't help but snicker at his comment. After all, he had a point... "Well, let's just get this over with. The sooner, the better..." He nodded and continued on through Spargus. Daxter seemed to have passed out on Jak's shoulder. How he was able to sleep with Jak walking the way he did was beyond anyone. After a short walk, they reached the beach of Spargus. It was merely a small bay set into the rocks Spargus was built into. Kleiver was waiting next to a tall pillar of rock topped with a rusty turret.

"Aye mates, that turrent used to be the only thing that stood between us and the desert's cruel kiss. Without it, Spargus would be toast. Wanna try and beat me score?" He rested his large hands on his rolling hips and let out a billowing laugh. This made the sleepy Daxter come to life. The Ottsel leapt from his friend's shoulders and smiled.

"Oh, don't worry... Jak 'beats things' all the time..." he made small quotation marks with his hands. When Jak finally registered what the furry rat had said, he reached down, whalloping him over the back of the head as hard as possible. Sake stared, mouth agape and eyes wide. The side of it twitched every few seconds.

Jak noticed her vacant expression and rolled his eyes. "What!" She simply turned away.

"Don't wanna know!" She stomped off, still disgusted at the thought that Jak spanked the monkey in his free time. She always wondered what he did when he locked himself in his room... He shrugged and climbed the ladder to the turret, then sat down, taking hold of the controls while Daxter perched atop his shoulder.

"Let 'er rip big guy!" Daxter cheered. Pressing hard on the fire button, several rounds left the barrel at tremendous rates, piercing the distant targets that were seemingly thrown out of the ocean's waters. He was wracking up points with each one he hit. A few more rounds left the barrel and they stopped coming. Kleiver watched in disbelief. Jak literally beat his old score of 7000 into the ground.

"Ay, ye nippers whalloped me score, eh? Well, the top puppy's gotte be snipped some time." he pulled a crystal from his side pouch. It looked like a pure white crystal set into a shard of Precursor metal. "Law of the land says the top gunner holds a reward in honor of his, or her skill. Don't worry though, I'll be getting that back..." He tossed it to Jak and stomped off right as Sake returned.

"Niiiice job blondie!" Sake joked. He scowled. "Seems you haven't lost that magic touch while I was gone." She smiled, pecking him quickly on the cheek. Daster made a gagging sound. Jak simply shrugged.

"What, did you expect me to sit around on my ass and be lazy?" She shook her head. "Well, what did you expect?"

"Well, I hadn't really thought about that... I didn't think I was gonna make it back..." Jak and Daxter both perked up at this one.

"How exactly, DID you get back?" Daxter asked with an interested smile spread on his furry face.

So, she told them to sit down and she joined them on the beach, letting the cool water wash over legs. The tale began about how she had returned home and got her life back. Then, everything began to go wrong. A few days later, a strange man named Kaolinth helped her return to this world using the bracelet Jak had given to her. They both LOVED that story.

"Kaolinth, eh?" Jak asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, he was a really nice man. Something about him seemed a bit... familiar... so to speak..." Sake rubbed her chin before standing and stretching. Their comms began to buzz, and they both answered with a unified 'hello?'. Damas was calling them to the battle arena to test their skills against live enemies. They had to prove their loyalty to Spargus somehow, or else, the Sand King would throw them out for the metal heads like the people of Haven did.

It was merely a short walk to the arena. Upon their entry, thousands of people chanted Jak's name. They all loved to watch him fight.

Damas tasked Jak to fight onslaughts of marauders captured from the desert. He smiled with confidence. This would be no problem for him. After all, he had killed so many, he had lost count. However, the battlefeild inwhich he was forced to fight was a tad different than the last one. This one was mere catwalks connected together in an '+' with four sides around. They werent but 2 feet in width, so he couldn't use his best attacks. He did get a nice gun mod to use though. It was his personal favorite besides the Peacemaker, the Vulcan Fury!

A quick elevator ride, and about 50 baddies afterwords, Jak was nearly done. He backed up against an ammo despencer and peeked around to see the buisness end of a Peacemaker pointed right at him. Only one person weilded a peacemaker with a Metal head skull on it: Sig!

"Sig!" Jak cried, lowering his gun. However, Sig didn't let down his guard.

"Let's end this cherries!" he yelled, fingering the gleaming trigger.

"Woah, I'm not going to fight you Sig!" Jak put his hands up in defeat. Sig also put his gun down after a few tense seconds.

"What!" Damas roared. "This is a fight to the death! Only one can leave the arena alive!" The crowd roared wildly. Jak and Sig both refused to fight. So, as punishment, Damas had them arrested and brought to his Throne Room.

"You two have defied me... But, because you are my finest fighters, I cannot simply kill you. You are important to this city's continued existance." Damas paced back and forth, shaking his head, displeased with their actions. "But, your actions will not go without proper punishment. The Metal heads have set up a nest just north of here. Go in there, and take out all of the eggs you find." They both nodded and left without a moment's hesitation. Sake was forced to stay behind because it was their punishment, not hers. So, to pass the time, she simpy sat in the throne room, skipping small rocks over the spring water. She hoped they would return soon, and alive...


	10. Defying Orders

Sorry for the late update. Furcadia again x.x; Well,. here you are. It sucks, so, please dun kill me. ;

She sat in Damas's throne room, impatiently tapping her foot on the surface of the crystal clear water. Jak and Sig had been gone for going on 4 hours now. She didn't really think it took that long to kill a few bugs... Damas had left the room, but was watching her from behind the curtain to the backrooms. He slowly stepped out, padding lightly up to her. She turned abruptly when she heard his staff hit the rock.

"You're worried, no?" She nodded. He sat next to her, trying to smile as best as possible.

"Yeah, I just hope he comes back alive..." She eyed the bracelet again, seeing the demon's face staring back at her from its reflection.

"You must love him alot, don't you?" She nodded again, turning the bracelet over and over in her thin hands.

"We're to be married once this is all over..." A wide smile of happiness spread across her face, but she was still worried about her wreckless lover.

"Married? Wow... I didn't think he was that kind of guy..." Damas chuckled, but she didn't, which made him stop in a heartbeat. She simply looked up at him from under her bangs.

"So, why is Sig here anyway?" Placing the bracelet in her pocket, she glanced at Damas.

"Well, a long time ago, I lived in Haven. I had a beautiful wife and a wonderful son. However, the Baron came to power, killing my wife and taking my son from me. I sent Sig in to find my son, hoping he was still alive. He's been living here for as long as I can remember, but he spends alot of time in Haven, searching for my lost son." Sake looked at him, slightly shocked. Something about the man's sweet smile seemed all too familiar... And the way his violet eyes seemed to shimmer much the same the way Jak's did when he was happy.

"Your son? Chances are, He might have been a guard, or a civilian... What was his name?" Damas didn't really look at her.

"His name was-" Before he could finish, his communicator began to bleep loudly. He answered it, half annoyed. "Yes? You are? Good, get back here ASAP. I'm still not happy..." He hung up, giving her a light smile while standing up. He offered his hand to Sake, and took it. With a strong arm, he pulled her to her feet and she brushed herself off. "Jak and Sig are on their way back." She brightened up in an instant.

"Good, because if Jak had died, I would have resurrected him and killed him again." She ended up laughing, now able to because she wasn't worrying anymore. So, she waited a little while longer for Jak and Sig at the Garage. When they arrived, she ran to Jak, hugging him. He looked at her, a bit shocked.

"Something----happen while I was out?" She shook her head. For a moment, he hugged her back, flinching in pain when her hand brushed over a wound on his back.

She felt the warm blood from the wound rush over her hand, so she pulled her hand out, nearly screaming/ Jak's legs buckled, causing him to topple over Sig caught him before he hit Sake.

"Jak!" She cried, just noticing his body was covered in scrapes, bite marks, and cuts of all kinds. "What the hell did you two face out there!"

Sig carried Jak's, luckily still concious, body to the hospital located in the palace of Spargus. On the way, he explained what they ran into. The cave was infested with centipede like metal heads. They were at least 50 feet in length with heads as large as the buggy they were riding in.

Once in the clinic, the monks immediatly took to Jak like flies on a dead carcass, cleaning his wounds and removing metal head shrapnel from his body. At this rate, Jak would get killed before he even lost his virginity.

Sake sat by, worriedly tapping her foot once again. She was suprised she didn't have any grey hair yet. Sig sat next to her, cleaning his own, minor, wounds. "How the hell can Jak get himself hurt this bad?" Tap...tap...tap...tap... She continued tapping her foot. Sig looked over at her, eyes twitching.

"Please... stop... Some of us would like to keep what little sanity we still have..." It stopped and he looked over at her agian. "Lets just say, Jak is a trouble magnet. It seems like the world wants his head for one reason or another." Sake nodded slowly, but jolted up when a monk summoned her into Jak's room.

"Hey Sake." he said casually, Daxter passed out next to him from getting high off of the anesthesia.

"Hey. So, when are they letting you out?" he shrugged and she pulled up a chair.

"Far as I know, its going to be about 12 more hours in this bed while the Green Eco does its thing." She rolled her eyes, sitting down.

"Jak, at this rate, you won't be alive much longer. Don't forget, you still have to marry me..." He snickered.

"I won't die, I promise. And we WILL get married. I wouldn't miss that day for the world. I'll make that day extra special, just for you." He reached out, placing a weak hand on her soft face.

"I'll hold you to that." She patted him on the shoulder, kissed him quickly, and left. Once again, she was exhausted, and the orange sun was beggining to set. Quietly, she trapsed down a few hallways into her room where she plopped down onto her bed. Her eyes shut and she passed out right there, not even worrying about taking off her armor or boots.


	11. I'm Through Saving the World

Yes, I blame Furcadia again. How lame of me :3 Oh well, this chapter is filled with alot of hateful words. But its still a PG rating

Slowly, the blonde haired hero shifted, turning onto his left, then to his right side. His eyes shot open at a peculiar sound... something was beeping... He rolled over lazily again to find his communicator chirping away on the table next to him. He picked it up, opened it, and wearily said "Morning... Who is it?" in a very tired voice.

"Jak, this is Ashlein." His face brightened up at her voice. "I need you to come to the oasis in the desert, I've got to desperatly speak with you. I haven't got much time." Before he could even get a word in edge wise, she hung up, making the line go dead.

"Crap..." he groaned. Rubbing his face, which was quite rough from not shaving in a week. He threw one foot out of the bed, then the other. He scratched his ass, doing the full on morning time lazy guy routine. His back still hurt from his wound, but it was healed now thanks to the Green Eco. He slipped out of his room and down the hall a few doors to Sake's. A few back handed wraps were replied to with nothing but silence. So, he opened the door to see why she hadn't replied to his knock. He found her passed out on the bed, still in her armor and whatnot.

"Saaaaaake..." he whispered into her ear. "Waaake uppp..." She shifted, making a weird noise, refusing to wake. So, he poked her in the stomach, and she woke up.

"Go away... i need more sleep..." She rolled over, and off of the bed. Jak bust out laughing.

"Good morning graceful..." She gave him a dirty look, then got up to stretch and yawn. When she looked in the mirror, she woke up instantly. Her hair was a mess and her body was dirty. She had even sleapt in her ARMOR!

"Morning. Wheres Iron Lungs?" Jak shrugged.

"Hes probably still asleep in my room. But hey, Sake, we've got to go. Ashlein-" She stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Oh, great, what does **_that_** bitch want!" He stopped her in return.

"To talk. I want you to come along as well." She shrugged defiantly, then growled. "Sake, please." She looked at him, succumbing to his 'please?' look.

"Fine, I'll come, but I'm not goin to enjoy this..." So, she picked her gun up off of the floor, holstered it and headed for the door where a sleepy Daxter was standing. She picked him up, and tossed him over her shoulder. Jak followed, closing the door behind him as he left. They trio headed for the Dune Buggy pen and hopped into the Sand Shark. Once the doors were open, they sped off to the Desert Oasis just past Devil's Peak. Yet another small sandstorm was beggining to rage, but it was nothing compared to the one Sake had faced to rescue Jak from the Satellite.

The drive was short, lasting no longer than 10 minutes or so. There, next to a blue, instead of red Hellcat Cruiser, was Ashlein. They both climbed out of the buggy and went up to her.

"Jak, it's good to see you again." he didn't make eye contact with her. "And you as well Sake. But I thought you went home?" There was a strange sense of jealousy to this comment. It sounded as if she _wanted_ Sake to have stayed.

"Yeah, what of it?" She hissed, looking away angrily.

"Jak, Sake, I need you to come back to the city..." That was where Daxter drew the line.

"Listen toots, you left us in the desert, so talk to the tail, cause the whiskers aint listening..." He turned his back on Ashlein. She didn't even look at him.

"Vegar is drunk on power. He's taken full command of everything. If you-" Suddenly, the sound of roaring engines filled their pointed ears. Marauders swarmed them from all directions. Some were in buggies while others were on foot. One on foot charged right for Jak, raising his barbed sword over his head and bringing it down. Jak jumped out of the way, kicking him in the knees afterwords. There was a definate crack. Then, he used the very same thug as leverage, vaulting over him with the smallest amout of effort. He landed on the ground and kicked his legs out from under him, then broke his neck with a quit and painless twist. Sake also did her fair share of acrobatics to eliminate what goons she could. When they became overwhelming, she pulled out her Vulcan and let it rip. The bullets sliced through their armor and bodies like a hot knife through butter.

Ashlein used the pistols she had to take down a few thugs herself. They were quite easy to kill, but taking care of the ones in a dune buggy were a different story. Sake jumped on top of a buggy as it charged at her and grabbed the driver's neck. With a strong arm, she yanked him up and tossed him out. The buggy was all hers for the taking, so she hopped in and tool the controls. With a few flick of some switches here and there, it lurced forward, running over the driver. She mowed down a few more that were harrassing Ashlein. Once they were all dead, she pulled the key and climbed out. She approached Jak and Ashlein, who had headed for the lue Hellcat Cruiser Ashlein had driven out in.

"Keira wanted me to give you two these." Ashlein bent over, reaching into the passenger seat and pulled out two jetboards. They both took one, shrunk them, and placed them on their backs. "Jak, your friends need you." She paused for a moment, not wanting to say the next part. "I----need you..." Sake glared at her, stalking towards her with angry eyes.

"You best stay away from him... got that, bitch!" Ashlein glared at Sake, then looked back to Jak.

"Don't you remember who you are?" Ashlein grabbed ahold of Jak's shoulder and forced him to face her. She placed a small amulet of Mar's insignia in his hand and he inspected it. "What about your f-" He stopped her.

"Forget it! I have new friends now. Just leave!" He growled, trying to hold back his dark side.

"So the hero I knew did die in the desert... or was it long before that?" She put a little more stress on the word 'that' than was needed. "The city needs you..." He slapped her hand away.

"Forget it. They can ROT for all I care. I'm through saving the world." Disappointed, Ashlein climbed into her hellcat, powered it up, and sped away. Sake simply looked at Jak; a look of utmost sadness on her face.

"Jak, I want to know. Whatever happened to the man I knew? The one who would do whatever it took to save those who were important to him?" She looked directly into his eyes, pleading for an honest answer.

"Oh, so now you're going to question me about this, huh!" She pulled back for a moment. "I just wish for once someone would leave me the hell alone and let me live my life. I'm tired of being pushed around, and I don't need to be lectured by YOU. Just--- leave me alone!" he climbed into his dune buggy, taking Daxter with him, and drove off, leaving he to simply stand there.

She was heartbroken, trying to choke back tears. Slowly, she climbed into the Marauder vehicle she had hijacked and drove back to Spargus. Luckily, none of the other Marauders attacked her, but Kleiver refused her entrance to the city until she identified herself. She got out of the buggy and ran as fast as she could to her room. Jak had changed so much since they had gotten back together. It was almost like he was a completely different person.

---------------------------

Seem watched from a distance, noting that Sake and Jak were staying far away from each other. "Oh Mar... What has happened?" She whispered in a voice that seemed to poison the air with ill omen.

So, there ya have it. How will Jak and Sake recover from their fight? Is their relationship over for good? What do you think?


	12. Lost Soul

**Due to the contents of this chapter, I have changed the rating to :MATURE:. If you cry easily, Get a BOX of tissues. My MOM cried reading this. Please, Ignore the few typos, I wrote and edited this 1500 miles away from home on a laptop with a tiny keyboard and a touchpad mouse . ;;**

**Also, please pardon my lateness. I'm not blaming it on Furcadia this time, i'm blaming it on the worst betrayel and let down of my life. I caught my BEST FRIEND stealing from my house. She was also the one who hacked many of my online accounts. I've been stressing bad.**

_**THIS IS A WARNING.**_

Sake cried herself to sleep that night, still upset at the fact Jak had blown up at her the way he did. She was only trying to help him. Instead, he yelled at her like she was some small child. That memory haunted her like a plague in her dreams, forcing to wake from her unpleasent slumber.

"I just wanted to help him..." She sobbed, her eyes becoming red and sore. Elsewhere the blonde haired hero also sat awake and alert as ever. He dug his fingers into the sand of the beach as the ocean's waves washed over his toes. He growled lightly to himself, clenching some sand and picking it up,

"I'm so tired of people constantly pushing me around. Why can't they just let me live!" He half yelled to no one in particular. Then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, which made his line of veiw jolt around for the source.

"They aren't trying to tell you how to live..." He finally fixed his sapphire blue gaze on Damas. "They are simply trying to help." Jak looked away.

"I wish they would stop then. I don't need anyone's help right now. I never have to begin with." He picked up a rock and chuncked it as hard as possible into the ocean.

"But without their help, where would you be now?" Damas sat next to him, smiling faintly.

"I'd still be in Sandover... growing up to be a famous warrior or something." He chuckled, watching the waves roll in and out, never seasing.

"You would have needed some help with that as well. Jak... You are a man who needs someone to help him along in life." His deep voice took on a saddened tone. "My someone died many years ago..."

"Who?"

"My wife. The Baron executed her before he banished me to the wasteland. I had to practically start a new life when I got here. My son is most likely still in Haven City." Jak smiled at this.

"Chances are, me and Sake fought him." He picked up another rock and threw it just as far as before.

"Speaking of her, where is she? I figured that you two were inseperable..." Jak's fist clenched at her mere mention.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Damas immediatly shut up.

"Well Jak, I suggest you go get sone rest. You've got a big day ahead of you tonorrow." Jak slowly stood and looked down at him. "Yeah. See you tomorrow..." He headed off to the palace where he resided in a private room.

However, he didn't make it to his room. Instead, he stopped at Sake's door and slowly opened it. He peeked in, only to find that she was out like a light. Yet again, she had fellen asleep with something clasped in her hands. Last time, is was the game cover to a game that he had supposedly starred in in her world. This time was different. This time, she was holding a thin book. His curiosity took over and he creapt in to take a look at it's content. Carefully, he pulled the book from her fingers and opened its cover. He skimmed the pages, looking for anything interesting. A name on one of the pages caught his eye. 'Errol...' He thought as he read the entire entry:

_I had that nightmare again... I just want it to go away... I don't want to remember it anymore... It all began many years ago... about 3 or 4 now... I had first arrived in Haven City and met a young man named Jak. He was actually a game character from where I come from. However, the night we met, we were seperated. I didn't see him for 2 more years or so._

_While I remained isolated in my cell, I tried about 4 times to escape. The 4th attenpt is forever burned into my memory... I had just escaped from those lame KG's yet again and was mere feet from the door when I was hit over the back of my head. Before I went unconcious, I heard Errol's sadistic laugh, "Take her to my quarters. I'll deal with her there." The guards all snickered as I blacked out. They knew exactly what he was going to do to me. My guess is I wasn't the first girl he did it to. Well, I woke up later on a large comfortable bed. I looked around, wondering if it was all a dream. When I looked down, I realised I had been stripped bare. I was laying in a bed not of my own. A familiar voice came from behind me. "So you're finally awake I see..." The voice snickered as I turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Errol._

_He pinned me down and started to kiss me. I tried to resist... But I was still weak. I don't want to remember the rest of that horrible tale..._

Jak realised the date was not but 3 days ago. He turned the page to read the next entry. It started out pretty much the same, speaking of a nightmare where she was raped by Errol. However, this one went a bit further, and it also talked about a girl named Dessa. His only guess was that she was a friend of something... She was much more however.

_I want these nitemares to end... please..._ The pages were stained with tears._ Errol did more to me than just rape me... He gave me something special... A child. When I first found out I had concieved a child at his hand, I was shocked. However, I decided to keep the child and live as her mother. I wouldn't let Errol effect her life in any way. When the day she was born came, I was allowed to keep her. Having her though didn't grant me any extra food. Everyday, I tried to be the best parent I could, feeding her and crading her close when she cried._

_However, despite my best efforts, I was only allowed to keep her for maybe a few weeks. One day, Errol came into my cell and took Dessa from me. He held her out and slowly injected a needle into her small arm. The vile he used was filled with Dark Eco. He slowly injected into her, letting it spread throughout her tiny body. The acidic substance shut down every vital and non vital organ in her frail form, killing her instantly. I cried for weeks after that... unable to get over the death of my first child. I had officially given up on life... Errol could do with me as he pleased. I didn't care anymore because there was no point to me living anymore. It tore me up... I still cry about her death to this day... _The last few words were difficult to make out because of the numeerous tear stains on the thin paper. Towards the and, he could easily read the sentence: "_Suicide was my only option...until _he_ saved me..."_

He closed the book and slipped it slowly back into her hands and picked her blanket up off of the floor. He slipped if over her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I love you..." He stroked her cheek with a few delacate fingers and finally headed for his room. Daxter was there waiting for him. "Where have you been?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"I've been enjoying the moon..." He layed down on his bed as Daxter curled up on his stomach.

"You okay big guy? You look like you want to cry..." Daxter looked directly into his friend's eyes. Jak stroked the back of his head, looking out of the window on the wall next to his bed. He had a perfect veiw of the full moon.

"Don't worry about it..." Daxter did as told and went to sleep. Jak did the same, still thinking of those painful words he had read before.

He awoke the next morning to find Damas looking down at him. The Sand King was smiling wide. "Morning." Jak sat up, making the sleeping ball of fuzz roll off of his stomach.

"I would like you to pay a visit to the monk temple. Our scanners are picking up weird signals there, and we want you to check them out." Jak rolled off of his bed and got prepared without a second to waste. He went down the hallway to Sake's room, but stopped his hand before he knocked. 'No... what am I _thinking_!' He thought as he slapped his forehead. She was most likely still very mad at him for what he had said. So, he simply went on to do his job. Little did he know, she wasn't in her room, let alone Spargus...

Jak climbed into his Dune Hopper and soared over the dunes of the arid desert like they were nothing. The Marauders couldn't keep up as he coasted smoothly along. "You'll have to do better than that!" Daxter gave them a rasberry as Jak came up to the ocean islands he had to jump using the Hopper's powerful hydrolics. This was no problem at all. He easily cleared them and pulled up to the stone gates of the temple. They opened, granting him passage. Following the same path as before, he arrived in the room with the large beam of light that shined down onto a central alter. His amulet Ashlein had given him seemed to react to a near by door which looked like Mar's seal. As he got closer, the amulet glowed and the door opened to reveal an elevator. He and Daxter jumped on and rode it to the bottom of the shaft. As they reached the bottom, Pecker, the annoying motor mouth, flapped up to them.

"Finally, I caught up with you!" He squawked, his feathery chest heaving from lack or air. "Onin says we must get back to Haven City! We can use these subrails the Precursors built." He indicated what looked to be some kind of levetating machine built to ride the pipe which led into the core of the obviously man-made planet.

So, being the hero that he had to be, he climbed in, turned it on, and let it rip. And oh boy did it rip! It took off like a yakkow that just got branded. Jak could barely control at such incredible speeds. The skin on his cheeks rippled like water as he turned the wheel this way and that to avoid the defenses that were built in. He felt the blood rushing to his head when he realised he was riding on he roof of the tube! The vehicle swerved around as it jumped over a gap, clipping the bottom end. Now it was going even faster, making all control literally impossible. Then, as suddenly as the thing sped up, it slowed to a snail's pace, or what seemed to be. He jumped out right before it slammed into a quickly oncoming wall.

"I have got to retire from this hero stuff..." He shook his head and stood before a glowing Precursor entity that appeared before him. Yet again, he was granted with another light power because he 'proved his heroism'. This was geting old...fast... This time, it was a special sheild made from a pure untainted light.

"Jak, is it me... or can I not feel my legs...?" Daxter's entire body shook and his fur was ragged to no end.

"It's you." He joked as Daxter passed out on his shoulder. So, he waited for his buddy to wake up before he proceded. After a fast elevator ride, they were at the top of yet another shaft. This one led to a mining facility that had long since been abandonned. Pecker seemed to be at home in the hollowed out valley.

"This is a mining facilty Mar built... We are close to Haven City." He stopped for a moment as Daxter spoke.

"Sheesh, did that guy ever SLEEP!" Jak chuckled, shrugging.

"He must have carved away at the rocks to get at the eco power-" Pecker interuppted him.

"I'll fly ahead and tell Onin we're back. Watch your tail feathers Jak... this is a spooooky place..." Pecker took flight to get back as fast as possible. Jak took out his blaster and equipped the second stage mod. The sound of sharp claws on hard rock shot through his ears. Not 5 minutes after entering the place and he had been targeted for lunch. Using his blaster, he knocked down a metal platforn. It fell flat over a gap, forming a rather conveient bridge. After crossing, he was ambushed by a group of Metal Heads that resembled lizards. They had head mounted guns with deadly accuracy, rapid fire, and stunning Dark Eco rounds, which Jak experianced first hand. Despite their gunpower, they dropped like flies.

The mine was more of a maze than anything. There were your basic metal bridges, rickety elevators, and of course, the ever hungry Metal Heads who all wanted to slap some A-1 steak sauce on Jak's fried hide. Daxter was the appetiser. Many perished, or tried to flee. They ended up dying as well due to Jak's incredible sharp shooting skills. All the while Daxter was mouthing off phrases, rooting Jak on and dissing the Metal Heads.

As the self-indulged hero and his onoxious sidekick rounded a corner, they spotted a small rat cowering near a wheel. He knocked the rat into the wheel, and it started to run. However, it didn't get very far because it was too stupid to climb out of the wheel to run. This was a good thing for Jak, as this rat like crature was actually the mine's source of power. The lights turned on and the machinery came to life. This enabled him to continue on further. Along the path, there were 2 other areas he had to force the rats into the wheels. But, the animals got more agressive, fighting back.

The last wheel activated a door that slid open to reveal a small passageway into another room. However, a glimmer or light in the dark corner before the room caught Jak's keen eye. He padded over to it, and discovered that it was actually armor of a sort. He clipped it to his legs, thinking that it fit perfectly. Talk about conveinent! With that out of the way, he continued on to the next room to his right.

Large crates of explosives and barrels of eco lay strewn about, blanketing the rather large area. A switch seemed to call to Jak, begging him to pull it. So, he pulled it back, activating whatever it was attatched to. Believe it or not, it was the crane switch for a crane needed to move a train loaded with Plasmite explosives. The preset orders on the machine made it position the train on a set of tracks, which were in turn connected to a large frieght elevator. Jak stepped on as it moved down, still holding his blaster tightly. Once the elevator reached the bottom of an expansive chasm, he train immediatly started moving. Jak ran to keep up with it, but froze when he saw that there were huge gaps in the track. Aiming carefully through the scope on his blaster, he shot the switches, which made the track pieces fall into place.

Hitting all of the switches was difficult. Many times, the train almost slammed into the tracks that werent lowered. Jak shot the final target, which dropped the last piece of track. The train had gained some speed and slammed into a thick metal door. the Plasmite chemicals and explosives created a huge exlosion, which turned the door into mincemeat. "Alright! Now we're gettin' somewhere!" Jak cheered himself on, then continued down the grueling path to Haven City. He could already smell the noxious fumes and flames from the attack on the palace, even though it had taken place weeks ago.

There was another short elevator ride, followed by a short walk which led to an open chasm. Across the way was a door and a few wall carvings. They looked like the giant Precursor robot he had faught during his quest to save the world from being overrun with Dark Eco.

"Hello Jak..." Laughed a rather deep and familiar voice. Daxter's eyes shot open as Vegar stepped through the door on the oppisite side of the hollowed space."The monks told me you were coming through the Precursor Subrails... I've been expecting you." He snickered.

"What do you want with me!" Jak growled, sparks of Eco jumping around like a dancer.

"I don't want anything with you. I simply want control of Haven City, Spargus, and any other city on this planet. I can't do that with you in the way, now can I?" He took a few steps forward, a smug smile still painting his haggered face. "I want to make the world peaceful..."

"Yeah, you've done a real nice job up until now... letting the Metal Heads destroy the palace and all." Jak lowered his gun to his side as Daxter jumped from his shoulder.

"You couldn't be more mistaken my dear boy... I needed quick access to the Catacombs, so I attacked the palace myself..." The sadistic smile grew even wider. "We're on a time clock Jak. That light in tghe sky... Do you know what it is!" He pointed to the roof, trying to indicate the bright purple light that had been steadily getting brighter. "Our worst nightmare has found us, and I intend to destroy it using the power of the Precursors. I will fill the world with light and bring peace to it once more!" He gave Jak the classic evil guy laugh.

"Listen Count Vulgar-""It's VEGAR!" Vegar interrupted Daxter, who continued anyway. "Wouldn't it be nice to relax in the shade sometimes... watching the hot babes prance around in their skimpy bikinis... You know... I get that special 'feeling' in my tail sometimes...-" Vegar stopped Daxter before his little fantasy went on any further.

"I will start the clensing of the world with your demise! I now weild the very power of the ancient ones! Destroy them!" He raised his staff, which brought the carving on the wall behind him to life. It was actually a Precursor Robot! It burst from the wall and opened its metalic eyes. Using its on board AI, it concidered Vegar it's master, and Jak and Daxter to be the enemy. Powering up its jetpacks, it hovered over the bottonmless gap as Vegar left once more through the door he came from.

"Great... If i didn't know any better, I'd say Gol and Maia were back or something..." Jak raised his gun and tried to fire at the robot. His bullets merely bounced off, playing Pinball with the cave walls. The robot countered with some kind of laser which it sweapt across the ground. Jak hit the ground as it passed over him. Then he got back up and jumped over as iit made another pass. Then, it slammed the laser into the ground, creating super charged waves to spread out in all directins. These were also easily avoidable. It's next attack consisted of it using a cannon like weapon to launch living creatures from the barrell. Luckily for Jak, they were easily disposable. However, they split, creating more of a threat than before. Despite this unique ability, they still died like they were nothing.

With a hawk eye, Jak noticed 3 trains sitting on bent tracks above the robot's head. He aimed for one and let a stream of bullets connect with the switch until it slipped from the tracks and onto the robot's head. It screeched, going down with the heavy train. It blasted back up, angrier than ever.

It repeated the same attacks as before, but they were more rapid and difficult to avoid. The monsters it launched were a bit stronger and larger, but they died all the same. He took this time to shoot anbother train, causing it to collide with the robot. It went down again, only to come back up for a third helping of whoop-ass. Again, it repeated its previous sttacks, but with two fast lasers instead of just one. The monsters were exactly the same, and died exactly the same. Finally, Jak shot the third and final train, causing it to slip from the tracks. It colided with the robot, sending it down for good. With an impressivce explosin, it was gone. Jak's reward was what looked to be the core of the creature. The core conducted electricity, so he conveintly attatched it to his vulcan to turn into a lightning gun. Amazingly, it worked!

He somehow found a way across the gap and got to the other side. The door opened to reveal another airlock door that was exactly like the one in Haven city. It opened, he got on the elevator behind it, and it closed as it moved up. The one at the top of the shaft opened to reveal Haven City in ruins. Metal Heads roamed the area like they ruled the place, and technically, they did. There wasn't a human alive in the area. So, to defend himself, he held his new gun close, and had already given it a fitting nickname: The Arc Weilder.

"This place looks as bad as my old bedroom back home..." Daxter looked at the burning buildings, trying to remember where exactly they were. Jak already knew where they were: the Stadium section where he had won zoomer races in his 'free time'.

"Jak! it's you!" Samas' old voice rang out over the dead silence as Jak approached what looked to be a forcefeild of a sort. "See Keira? I told you I could feel Jak's energy!" Keira just simply smiled at him. A few thoughts ran though her mind such as 'Maybe I could get him back...' but her or Jak's love live wasnt very important at the moment. "Jak, you must reach us! But Veger has blocked this pathway with this forcefeild."

"Veger was the one who attacked the Palace! He said he was looking for something below, In the Catacombs." Jak nearly yelled, only to be stopped by Samos.

"Those passageways beneath the city must be terribly important... To get here, find a way through the sewers and navagate north until you can connect with us." Samas said in a matter of factly voice. "And.. Jak... I'm sorry about Vegar banashing you... we all are. Ashlein really did try to keep it from happening..." Jak tensed up at her name.

"I know..." He waved to them before heading back the way he had came. The entrance to the sewers was hidden in the walls, which looked very much like the wall it was imbedded in. It opened as he approached and closed yet again as he boarded the elevator it hid.

The sewers were expansive, leading this way and that. The smell was unbearable. The pressence of Metal Heads was appearent. "Stick close Daxter..." Jak switched to his trusty blaster and travelled through the sewer maze. He EVENTUALLY found the end after a grueling 'adventure' through the winding pathways of DEATH. The trip ended in yet _another_ elevator, which took him up to _another_ door. This door opened into Haven City, or at least what was left of it. The area he was led into was the Port area. It, too, was in ruin. He soon found his way to the Naughty Ottsel, which looked more like a war post than anything. He got his answer as soon as he stepped through the doors.

"Jak, I never thought I'd see you again..." Jak gave the Tattooed Wonder a 'skip the pleasentries' look. "I'm glad you're back... we've been really needing you to help us in this war. I can't save the city alone.. not the way you and Sake did." This was where Jak drew the line.

"Look, I didn't come back to save the city. I came back to get even with Veger." He rested his hand on the side of what looked to be a holo projector.

"Go figure... that man was always short a few cards." The Tattooed elf also rested his weight on the projector. Then, an image shot from it as he pressed a button. "Ashlein, can you hear me? It's Jak! He's back in the city!" A 3D figure of Ashlein's head appeared over projector's surface.

"It's good to see you're back." She smiled, facing the hero. "Where's Sake? I would have thought she would have come back with you." Torn looked puzzled.

"Sake's back?" Torn asked, raising an eyebrow. Jak nodded.

"That doesn't matter right now." Jak noted as Ashlein's face disappeared and was replaced with a 3D model of a Blast Bot.

"Uh-Oh Jak... we've got enemy units heading this way. 3 heavily armoured blast bots. Think you can handel it?" Jak took on a devilish smile.

"Handel it... What can I not handel?" He snickered. He looked at Daxter and smiled.

"Women!" The furry ottsel joked. He ended up getting smacked. The Demolition Duo left the Ottsel and proceded with their mission. It was easy, perhaps too easy. They returned to the Ottsel where Torn already had another mission lined up.

The holo image of Ashlein's head appeared again as she spoke. It was replaced with Samos, but Jak didn't hear a word either of them had said. He was actually quite worried. Then, a familiar face appeared over the projector.

"Hahah! I LIVE!" Errol's reconstructed face phased in and out of existance as he spoke. "Still fighting or the weak link, eh Jak? Well, Not me. I've made some friends in very high places..." A faint scream could he heard in the background that caught Jak's attention.

"Errol, How in the hell can you be alive!" Jak's eyes narrowed in anger.

"I wouldn't be too harsh my dear hero... Concidering I'm holding all the cards..." Another 3D face appeared on the projector.

"Jak! Errol's back! He-" Sake's face blipped onto the screen for a moment, then faded.

CLIFFIE! dun duuun DUUUUUN...


	13. Demonic Release: Kaolinth has returned!

Hello! YAY AN UPDATE! SQUEE. I actually wrote this one also up in NY, but Never finished it up there. Finally finished it, but it's not edited, so FOREWARNED IS FOREAMED. PLEASE PLEASE do NOT flame me about my horrible typing! If you do,I will ignore youand go on with my own buisness.Have a nice day:3

Also, I'll be putting this fic on semi hold. I had a dream recently, and it's going to make one hell of a freaking awsome fanfiction. I'll be writing that, and this one, so ill be staggering my updates.

22222222

An ear-shattering scream filled the halls of an unfamiliar building. "Leave me alone!" She shouted, trying to break the bindings that bound her wrist and ankles. The sadistic man standing over her smiled a toothy grin, eyeing his 'catch of the day' lustfully.

"Awwww... It's been so long wince we've been together..." He snickered, looking deeply into his prey's eyes. "Too bad Jak is still in the picture... once I eliminate him, I'll have you, my desert rose, all to my self." He stood to his full height, the flesh side of his face smiling evilly. "Want to know how long I've been planning my revenge for what Jak did to me?" He used his robotic hand to grip her face and forced her to face him.

"Errol, It's not his fault you're like this! Leave him out of this, Please!" She begged, trying to force back the tears of fear. She was indeed scared, afraid to go through what had happened before again. I'd be a bit more difficult for Errol this time around however.

"Sake...Sake... I don't think you understand what I'm really getting at here... Because of him... I look like this!" He pointed to his face with what was left of his original right hand. His entire body was metallic, down to the very tip of his toes to the top of his head. The only thing that was still 'human' about him was half of his face and his right hand. "I also want him gone, so I can have you all to myself..." He snickered with a sinister chuckle. "I may not have the proper 'equipment' anymore, but at least there are other ways." He got very close to her, speaking into her ear. His cold lifeless breath caressed her skin, making every hair on her body stand on end. It was prison all over again as memories of her child and him rushed back into her head. Errol didn't realise it, but Sake had been slowly trying to escape from her bindings. She was slowly cutting the ropes around her wrists with a small poekt knife she had hidden for something such as this. Hey, a sexy girl has to be prepared, no?

Suddenly, a loud ringing filled both of their ears. Errol's eyes jerked around and found that it was coming from a communicator unit on the table next to where she was held. It was her communicator which Errol had confinscated. Errol snatched it up and held it firmly in his robotic hand. "Well well well... looks as if your lover is trying to contact you... I don't see why he cares, seeing as how you two are in a major crunch..." He got a fake caring look on his face as he held the tiny communicator mere inches from her face. She glared at him, her eyes beggining to get milky black around the edges. This would be the first time she had gone to her dark form in quite a while. She was actually suprised her darker self hadn't been bugging her at all.

"How did you know about our fight!" She hissed, her short canine teeth slowly growing longer and longer. Her jet black hair seemed to become a starch silver and white that shined in the light over her.

"Sake... how did you think I knew exactly what room you stayed in in Spargus?" He crushed the ringing communicator with the littlest of ease, then opened his hand. The pieces fell to the floor, making several clattering noises. "I have hired several Haven rejects to spy on you and Jak. I've paid them good money to give me every detail about your everyday lives..." She was shocked and abhored. Errol was crazier than she thought. He was _stalking_ her!

"_Well, looks like you have me... now what are you going to do to me?" _She was completely transformed into her dark self. Beady black eyes, silver hair, pale grey/blue skin, obsidian horns and sharp claws bedecked her slender form like it usuallly did. However, the horns were slightly different this time around. Instead of forming a dog-leg type of curve that jutted out, back, then up to form two sharp points, they were long, and looped back over her head. They were still sharper than ever.

"Well... I'll violate you again, kill Jak, and make you ny permanent slave..." He tried to pin her down, but met with her clawed fist. She pushed him off with her freed legs and took off running. As she ran, she managed to lose Errol. She came to a screeching stop as a ledge quickly approached. Believe it or not, she was floating hundreds of feet over Haven City! Errol came up behind her, smiling madly with unmeasured excitement. "So... if it's a chase you want... then it's a chase you get. End of the line sweetheart..." He inched closer as she inched back to get away from him. When one foot nearly went off of the edge, she looked behind her. Her heart jumped into her throat and beat like crazy. It was the Palace incident all over again.

"Something tells me it isn't..." Indeed, something in the very back of her dark mind was speaking to her. She hadn't noticed it before, but she could feel it. She felt it the day she recieved the piece of jewlry from Jak, and it got stronger when she got an identicle one from the Precursor statue. Maybe that was why it told her to keep the artifacts close.

"What are you going to do... jump?" He laughed heartily. She smiled, her beady black eyes brimming with unseen plans.

"Actualy, yes." She placed her arms over her chest in a 'X' pattern and let her feet slip off of the edge she had been cornered to. Errol looked down at her, annoyed that she had resorted to this, but laughed any way. If he couldn't have Sake, no one would, especially now that she had committed suicide.

Errol was wrong in every way however. She had not killed herself. The voice in the back of her head was steadily getting louder. She felt a strange urge rush over her, then a flaming pain that felt like acid flowed through her veins. The bones on her back, and all the way down her spine seemed to be snapping in and out of place as something began to grow. Two nubs formed at the base of her shoulder blades, then jutted out to look like spikes. They continued to grow longer, breaking this way and that to form large, long-fingered boney frames. Flesh began to crawl all along them to form flaps between each of the 'fingers'. More bones were sprouting off of the end of her tail bone, and also wound longer and longer. Flesh blanketed the new appendege, ending in 3, inch long spikes. Mere inches from the concrete borders of the Port, she spread her wings out as wide as possible while flipping over to face the ground. Instead of turning into a demon pancake, she beat her large demonic bat like wings as hard as possible. With ungodly strength, she climbed into the air at an incredible speed, scaring the mess out of the locals.

She soared high into the clouds, feeling free as a bird. **_"I have waited 3000 years to be realeased... I must go pay my respects to the ones who helped with my release."_** As she continued to fly, she felt herself getting weaker and weaker. Despite the fact she was 'awakened', she was still quite weak. There were obviously more pieces to the puzzle that she had to collect to become 'whole'. Over the city and through the clouds, she flew, the wind carrying her gentle gliding form gracefully.. The wind was in her face, blowing her hair behind her in a silver river. She passed out over the wasteland where she and Jak had fought Metal Kor, then out over an expansive ocean. Land wasn't visible for miles around. She was at home in the sky, where the air was fresh and the clouds carresed her skin. Land was soon visible. It was hazey, and she knew why. A Sandstorm was covering the desert.

A mere sandstorm was no problem for her now, concidering she could simply fly over it. The Monk Temple was fast approaching. This was her destination. Once inside, she landed and made her way into it's bowels. She stopped before the Precursor statue that granted Jak his powers and spoke in a soft echoing tone. Her voice flowed like a river.

**_"I have arrived."_** She bowed before it, her jet black wings majestically displayed behind her. The eyes of the statue opened to reveal a bright blue light that shined down on her.

"Ahh... It is good to see you again Catalyst." A glowing human figure appeared over the chasm in front of her, displaying rather angelic wings.

**_"It's good to be awake. I have sleapt for 3000 years and I'm tired of sleeping. Cut the small talk. Give me the necklace, now."_** She demanded, rishing from her bow. The entity let out a low growl.

"Still impateint, are we? I'd give you the necklace, but you haven't earned it. What would your creator think if you spoke to her that way?" Her obsidian eyes narrowed to slits.

**_"How am I supposed to earn what is rightfully mine!"_** it stopped her before she went any further.

"Simple. Be one with your host and help her defend the innocent. Only then will you recieve the rest of yourself." Crossing her arms defiantly as it spoke, she scowled.

**_'I'm being ordered around by a rat... how fun...'_** She thought, remembering her origins. They weren't even her creator! "So, I gotta save people! I was crated to kill you here! I'm not one to save lives!"

"You are in no position to deal Catalyst! You may have been created by Setarea 3000 years ago to eliminate we Precursors, but you failed, didn't you! Because of the fact that we freed you from her grasp, you are indebted to us. And unless you do as told, you will never be complete!" The entity landed in tront of her on trhe pedestal and glared at her, their eyes of oppisite meeting.

**_"I'll be complete, no matter what. And once I am complete, your ass is grass."_** She turned and exited the temple, flying back to Spargus. She landed in front of the gates, and changed back before she was seen. The wings did a reverse transformation and reentered her back. Her winding tail did she same. Skin took on color and eyes became normal again as horns and claws faded. The back of her shirt, and the seat of her pants were torn horribly from the transformation.

"How did I get here?" She thought out loud, rubbing her head. She was unaware of what the creation inside of her had done. So, she snuck into Spargus, making sure to be unseen because of the condition of her clothes. As she entered the Throne room to get to her private quaters, Damas stopped her.

"It's a little late to be out and about, isn't it Sake?" She turned to face him, laughing lightly.

"Um... went for a stroll?" She thought to herself. Not a stroll, rather, she had been kidnapped and had no clue how she ended up at the gates of Spargus.

"Sake, Jak has been worried sick about you. He called her about 4 hours ago, wondering if he could talk to you." She looked down at her feet. He noticed the briuses on her wrists and ankles. "What happened?" He took her wrist and inspected it.

"I hurt them... when I tripped..." She looked away, sighing heavily. He could hear it in her voice that she wanted to cry. Something had definatly happened.

"Sake, falls don't do that to people... what _really_ happened?" He lifted her chin then helped her over to a seat. Why he was being to caring with her was beyond her.

So, she told him everything. Absolutely everything. From the time she was pulled into to Haven, up until now. It was a fascinating story to him. "...and thats how I ended up with these bruises. At first, I woke up with Errol, then wound up at Spargus. Don't ask me how it happened." She looked at Damas, who had reached for his ringing communicator.

"Yes, who is it?" He asked simply.

"It's Jak! Any word on Sake's whereabouts?" Jak asked on the other end. Damas smiled at her.

"Yes, actually. she's sitting next to me."  
"Tell her to stay there! I'll be there ASAP!" Jak immediatly hung up and the line went dead.

"Jak's been extremely worried. He'll be here in a few. Why don't you go wait on the beach? I'll tell him once he gets here." She nodded to him and stood. Slowly, she headed outside onto the beach where she sat and waited for him. She had practically forgotten all about what he had said. The moon was no longer full, and did't have the usual radiant glow that she loved to bask in. There was no one around, only the soft whispers of the ocean spoke to her. The waves seemed to sing a soft melody to her, lulling her off into a world all her own. The water was cool and refreshing to her face when she took a bit of it and splashed it on herself. The waves contonued to roll in and out... still singing their gentle song. It was a tranqauil tune of a peaceful sort. She was so into the ocean's music that she didn't see or hear the person coming up behind her.

"Hey Sake..." A deep voice that sounded scared spoke to her in a tone as gentle as the sea. She turned around to face Jak, who stood smiling down on her.

"Hey Jak..." It felt as it the ocean's song seased to exist. It was replaced with tension so thick, it could kill a person. The moment they saw each others' face, they both froze in their tracks. After an uneasy silence, Jak finally got around to saying something.

"Mind if I---- Join you?" She shook her head, patting a spot on the sand to her left. Moving slowly, he sat, digging his fingers into the sand.

"The ocean was singing to me..." She whispered in a distant voice. His eyes inspected her battered clothes and bruised body, wondering what she had gone through.

"It sings to me too at times..." It felt weird to say, but it did indeed sing to him when he needed consoling. "Hey---Sake... I just wanted to apologize... for the things I said... I never meant to be so cold to you-" She put a finger to his lips, and he stopped.

"I know. I can see it in your eyes. And... I'm sorry I tried to push you into something you didn't want to do. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He in turn wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"No, you were right. It took me a while to realise it, but I think my only pupose in life is to help those who need help. I've decided to help Torn and the others with the war in Haven City." She smiled, hugging even tighter. He did the same. The two were quiet for a little while longer, enjoying each others' company and warmpth. Once again, it was only them in the world. They were the only ones that existed. Sake felt something again... She felt as if she and Jak were floating in absolutely nothing. She was her darker self, embraced in the proective arms of his light form. It was like a Ying Yang. One could not exist without the other. Without them, balance could not exist.

"I love you Jak... and I always will..." She burried her face into his shirt as he kissed the top of her head.

"And I will always love you to Sake. Nothing will ever change that, I promise." He listened to the waves as they began to sing to them again. Instead of a calming tune, it was a harmonic melody that gave Jak goose bumps. "How about we go for a swim?" He suggested simply.

"Sounds good to me." She stood up and went behind a rock so no one could see her undress. She dove into the water, swimming out a little deeper to where her feet couldn't touch. He also undressed and dove in, chasing after her. He grabbed her sides and turned her to face him. Then, he suddenly planted his lips to hers, kissing her as passinatly as ever. She returned it, instinctively closing her eyes.

Little did the lovers know, they were being watched. "Whooo-whee! Damn Jak got a good one!" The ottsel smiled to himself, peeking out at them from behind a rock. He couldn't help but stare at Sake. "This is even better than the time I saw her in the shower!" The ottsel, though the watcher, was also being watched.

"What in Mar's name do you think your doing!" Daxter wheeles around to see Damas staring down at him.

"What does it look like!" Daxter turned around and smiled. Damas picked Daxter up and cupped a hand over his mouth before walking away. Damas didn't understand why he was helping Jak and Sake. Maybe it was because he really thought everything was going to work out. He carried Daxter to the palace and forced him to scrub the floors, which the ottsel wasn't happy about.

After a little while, Jak and Sake both got dressed. Sake hugged Jak and kissed him good night. "Thanks, I had fun." He smiled, and waved to her as she headed for Damas' palace to get some sleep. Slowly, he sat back down on the sand, just listening to the ocean roll in and out. He layed back, still listening to the ocean's serene music.

Sake sauntered back to her room and heard someone whispering to her from a dark corner. She stopped, recognising the voice. "Who's there?" She asked firmly. A father haggered man with rosy red cheeks stepped out, his hands behind his back and a smile on his face. "Kaolinth!" She smiled. "How did-"

"Same way you got here, through that portal. You better be glad I did that. Because of that, this planet is in mortal danger. The dark ones have found this world again, and if ou and jak don;t stop it, we're all doomed." She gasped, wondering what could possibly be on it's way. He pointed out at the night sky through an overhead window. "That. In a matter of weeks, That ship will have landed. If it does, we're dead meat."


	14. Chapter 14

GRRA! Dont say a WORD about the spelling errors! I WANNA SAY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN 2 MONTHS!

School has been SUCH A DRAG! I AM SO SORRY! ;; This chapter Sucks UBER! -is mauled by fanfiction fans- I SAID IM SORRY! Please R&R!

Sake stared at the bright light in the night sky with fear. "So, how dangerous are the things on this ship?" Kaolinth frowned.

"I am unable to tell you that, for their existence is before even my time." he replied rather simply. "Speaking of time, my time is up." He looked towards a wall as a shadow approached them. Sake looked at the shadow, and back to where Kaolinth was standing, however, he wasn't there.

"Before his time?" She asked herself. "How old is this guy?" The owner of the shadow rounded the corner. It happened to be Damas.

"Sake, you're still up? It's only a few hours till sunrise." he stated while approaching her. "Also, who were you talking to?" She smiled halfheartedly.

"Myself." She snapped. Damas raised an eyebrow.

"Wow... it's kind of strange to carry on an entire conversation with yourself..." They both chuckled.

"Well... I guess I'll be heading off to bed now..." She went to her room, locking the door this time to keep from being kidnapped again. She also locked her window and put the the blinds down. Then, she stripped off her ruined clothes off, put on some clean ones, and layed down in her not-so-comfortable bed. Sleep came easy, despite the fact that her mind was riddled with unpleasant images.

She dreamed that night, about the large towering object rising from the sand of the desert and destroying everything. She awoke abruptly to some knocking on her door. It opened, and Jak gingerly stepped in, slightly smiling.

"Morning love." he put his hands on his side as she raised an eyebrow.

"Feeling okay?" She asked him. he chuckled.

"Yes, I'm just glad you're okay." he sat next to her, hugging her tightly. She rolled her eyes, then saw her torn and battered clothes on the floor.

"Hey... So... Errol's back, isn't he?" She nodded slowly. "Yeah... and he wants you dead so he can have me to himself." She shivered at the thought. A flashback of Prison appeared in her mind, but stopped when she saw Jak's smiling face.

"That's not surprising. But, I promise I won't let anything happened to you." he had been making alot of promises lately, But Sake knew he would keep to them.

"Well, I hope you keep your promises." She smiled, kissing him for a moment before Damas entered.

"Jak, Once you get back from Haven, I need you to assist me." Jak wondered what he could possibly need help with.

"Alright." He replied as Damas left. Sake had been getting dressed, and slid on her armour as Jak turned around to face her.

"We're going to Haven City now, aren't we?" Jak nodded to his lover and kissed her.

"If he tries to lay a hand on you, I'll kill him." Jak growled, escorting her out of the room. With a quick stroll through Spargus, they entered the Dune Buggy garage and left the city. There was an Air Train hovering in wait for them and they got on board, the machine taking flight the moment they were seated. The pilot was a Guard from the city asked to escort Jak to Haven City and back.

The ride was longer than expected, due to some turbulence. However, they safely landed in the port of Haven; the two climbing off as well as the pilot. Jak thanked him, and went on with business. Across the water, at the Ottsel, was Torn. He was waiting in front of the building for Jak patiently. So, to make the ride short and fun, the two whipped out their jet boards and hoevered gracefully over the water where Torn greeted them.

"Sake, it's good to see you're okay." Torn stated, but stopped the pleasantries immediately. "I've got some bad news. The Metal Heads are planning something, and we need you to infiltrate their Hive and investigate. I've sent several Scouts down." He leaned up against the bar after going inside, sipping idly on a drink.

"Um….. So, why send us in if there are Scouts?" Daxter asked angrily.

"Because, none of them have returned to tell us what the hell is going on." Torn growled, getting in the Ottsel's face. Daxter backed off as Sake popped him over the back of the head.

"What do you think is going on over there?" Sake propped herself on the bar top, crossing her legs and leaning back on one arm.

"Not sure, but overhead veiws of their Nest have reported very large concentrations of Dark Eco." Torn wasn't very happy about the current situation, and nither was the Trio of Troublemakers. "You'll have to get to the Metal head Next through the sewers however. They've blocked off the south end of their base with a thick wall." He showed them a map of the Port section with a bright green area outlined in red.

"Oh shit..." Sake rubbed her temples, getting a 'what's wrong?' look from everyone. "I left my weapons in Spargus..." She growled to herself. Torn used a thumb to point at the back wall.

"Take any of those you want." Sake's eyes went wide as she scurried over to the wall. She grabbed two gun enhancements that looked very promissing as killing weapons. They happaned to be Jak's favorites as well. So, with the brefing over, the two elves and Ottsel left the bar, gun ready in hands and smirks on their faces.

The port was in ruin however, from when the Palace was destroyed. Sake wondered what happaned while she was gone.

"So... Jak, how did all of this happen?" Shrinking her gun down to it's compact form, she slipped it into it's holster on her side. Daxter rode contently on her shoulder.

"Well, about 2 months after you left, Haven City finally got a proper government. A man named Vegar was in charge, and ordered that all survivors of the Dark Warrior Program be banished to the wasteland for being 'unnatural'." The blonde seemed to get very upset at this. "I was captured, and blamed for the Metal heads geting into the city because of our connections with Krew. Later, I was found by Damas in the wasteland, where I'm currently trying to become a resident of his city." Sake nodded, walking along side him towards the direction of the Sewers. "I finally found my way back into Haven City, via these underground 'railroads' built by the Precursors. Once I returned, I finally saw the devistation of Vegar. And with Errol back, things just got extremely hairy..." Sake restes her head on his shoulder as he wrapped a hand around her waist.

"Well, then we'll both just have to fight then." She smiled, the two stopping at the doors to the Sewers. They opened, a blast of ill scented air spilling out. With curled noses, the trio climbed aboard the elevator and rode it down. Another set of doors opened to reveal the sewer in all it's musty glory. The room they had arrived in was large, circular, and hallow except for the occasional echoeing sound of a drop of water hitting a distant pool feet below them. Sake wrinkled her nose, clamping it shut with her fingers. "Holy shit, this place stinks worse than before."

"That's because of all the dead bodies..." She pointed to the bodies of the scouts that were decaying and half eaten. Dried blood blanketed the walls in a stomach churning display of art.

"Well, that's morbidly disgusting..." Sake gasped, holding her gun close as Daxter jumped to Jak's shoulder.

"Let's just get over this..." The ottsels complained, gripping the shoulder armor with a vengence. And thus, their 'advnture into the bowels of the sewers began with an unpleasent fight with man Krimzon Guard robots which had been stationed in the Sewer's various routes to stop and invasions by intruders; metal head or otherwise.

Another ambush of robots, another turn into a dangerous area, another set of doors, and another elevator ride. Jak heard his communicator beeping so he whipped it out.

"Yes?" he sounded agitated.

"Jak, where are you now?" Asked the tattooed wonder on the other end.

"We just reached the hive." he replied, reloading his gun.

"Good, I'm putting Ashlein on the line to give you further details." Jak could hear Torn's unit being passed over to someone else due to the momentary dead air.

"Jak, ashlein here. We need you to destroy a cash of Dark Eco weapons we learned about in the Nest." With a quick reply, Jak hung up and the two went about their business.

There were 5 main crystals of Dark Eco spread about the nest on high spires. below them was a thick ooze that looked very deadly. Jak was able to bust up 2 while Sake got the other three. "Is it me, or are these missions getting too easy?" Sake inspected a shard of a crystal she had just broken as they came up on the shird and last one. Jak shrugged, approaching the much larger gem with caution.

Right as he was about to touch it, he saw an extremely bright flash of light and a jolt of pain filled his senses. "JAAAK!" He heard someone cry out. Then, he felt hands on his sides, and heard a pained scream.

Daxter stood back, watching in horror as the two were caught in a fury of Dark Eco lightning. He was frozen in fear, watching his two best friends have 12,000 volts of dark electricity surge through their shaking forms...


	15. Of Transforments and Brevity

Hola! Meh, sorry for late update. Got sidetracked. XD -has been roleplaying alot lately, as well as working with photoshop 7 which she just got- Wanna see some of my art if you haven't already? Go here: www.night-eco. NEW CHAP FOR j00! Laughter will ENSUE! As well as scaryness... HAPPY BELATED HALLOWEEN!

The incredible searing pain... The memories... The feeling of lonliness...

It all enveloped her, encasing her in a web of dismay, but as soon as the torture had begun, it seased. To her, it felt as if it had been an eternity... An eternity of suffering and hate she could never forget. It was burned into her memory... Her very senses were scarred by the time she endured the feeling.

"S-Sake, GET UP!" With clouded vision, she opened her dark eyes. She could barely make out the blob of orange color above her face. She felt like she was in Prison again when she felt weightless as someone carried her away. Away from the pain, to a place where she could live happily. The scents, the familiar scents. _His_ scent... It smelled so good to her... No matter what they had endured, she could always smell that special smell. It was the smell of the ocean, and the beach, and relaxing in the sand with the tunes on. The smell was replaced with that of technology. An ill black and fowl smelling odor consumed her. This was also a familiar scent. She was on a zoomer, and was gong somewhere. But to where, she hadn't the slightest idea.

"W-Where are you taking me?" She asked, becoming slightly dellusional. She felt a hand on her forehead, the hand was quickly removed and the vehicle she was riding sped up.

"Oh mar, she's burning up!" Maybe that was the reason they were going faster.

"Am... Am I dying..." She croaked out, voice weak. Her vision had not yet returned to her, yet she continued to blink thinking that would help. She could feel a cold bead of sweat roll down her pale face, making her shudder lightly. Something soft brushed her hand as two concerned paws wrapped themselve's around her own cold clammy hands.

The vehicle slowed to a halt, but she couldn't really tell where. A strange light, a florescent pink, made it's way into her line of view. Then it faded. Then it came on again. This pattern continued until she felt her body being removed from the uncomfortable seat of the zoomer.

"Don't worry Sake, we're going to take care of you..." She could feel water hitting her face. Repeated drops. She thought they were tears from whoever was holding her. She couldn't tell. "Dax, get in there and tell Torn to get a bed made." The paws around her hand removed themselve's as the one named Dax did as told. She couldn't tell exactly what was going on.

And then the headache set in.

The drops of water continued to splash against her, but then faded as she was carried elsewhere. They were now obviously inside a building. This was easily notable from the small of alcohol and tobacco. Her gaze settled upon someone. It was still cloudy, but she could make out basic features.

"Who-s .." She was silenced once she was layed to rest.

"Torn, do you know anything about how to bring down a fever?"

"Yes. get me a bag of ice and some of that green stuff in the blue bottle over there. Her hands are badly burned."

The was an uneasy silence to her ears. A new voice entered her senses. It was her own... No, not her own. Someone elses. It had this eerie... echoe to it that made her uncomfortable.

**_'...You're dying.' _**Was all that it said at first.

"No..." She replied. Those around her had heard what she said and looked at her quizically.

**_'Yes, you are.' _**The other protested, the echo ringing through her pounding head.

"I. I can't be dying..." Was she going insane? Had the years of torment and suffering finally taken their toll on her mentality?

"C'mon Sake, Snap out of it!" That voice didn't sound sinister, but saddened and afraid.

"Am... Am I dying?" She asked again aloud.

**_'Yes.' _**"No." Two voices... They both were familiar now.

"Whos there?"

"Sake, It's me Torn. Just calm down and lay still." **_'We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we? After all, this is our first meeting...'_**

"Leave... Leave me alone..."

"OW! Damnit jak, GET ME A FUCKING ACE BANDAGE!"

"What the hell was that!"

The was the slight sound of something being moved around as someone gasped through their teeth. "Shit that hurts..."

"Torn, are you alright? What happaned?"

"I don't know. It was like something just shot from her and cut the crap out of my hand!"

The voices all melded together. She could no longer tell who was who or what was what for that matter.

_**'Death... Death is your only option... Let your puny existance fade... so that I may take control... and sease the suffering of this planet's life...' **_

"I... I don't want to die..."

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

A cold blackness washed over her. She heard no voices. She didn't smell the ocean or the zommer. She didn't see anything or feel anything. It had all completely faded. She thought she was dead, and just floating in nothingness.

Then, vision returned. She saw a face... A bit fuzzy at first but it was a familiar face. As soon as vision became clear again, she migrane began.

"She's awake." The face said.

"Good." Said another next to that one.

"Am I dead?"

"No." Was the reply from the first face.

"Where am I?"

"Sake, let's not worry about that now..."

"J-Jak?" She asked, the name finally matching the voice that she had tried so hard to remember. This disturbed her, that she couldn't remember the name of her fiancee'.

"Shh... Rest now." Why rest? She wasn't.. tired... Okay, so maybe she was a little. Alot actually. Sleep came easy. It was a deep dreamless sleep that ended too soon the next time she awoke.

She arose from the bed in which she had been placed, opticals gazing upon the semi-familiar room. Her hands were bandaged, but the palms were dyed slightly crimson red. Her armor and boots her been removed, set on the floor next to her. She thought she would feel pain in her hands, but didn't. She could barely move them, and when she did, felt nothing.

"You've been out for almost 5 days. Jak is in Spargus right now." She frantically looked around for the source of the voice. "He should be back soon." Finally, she found it.

"Torn... What happaned to me?"

"Well, To refresh your memory, I sent you and Jak on a mission to destroy some Dark Eco weapons. However, something happened. Daxter had to tell me this part. He said that you two came in contact with some kind of crystal. You went unconcious, and Jak was granted some new Dark Power or whatever." She looked oddly at her hands. "The crystal burned your hands. That's why you can't feel anything. It will take some time for the nerves to grow back. Those are 3rd degree burns." That made sense to her. She, after all, couldn't feel anything in her hands, but she knew that they were injured from the blood red bandages around them. She thought of it as a miracle that she was still alive, after EVERYTHING she had been through. "You were also knocked unconcious.So, again, Jak is on his way. He said that if you woke up before he got back to not let you go anywhere." Torn set a tray in front of her on her knees. Some rather odd looking food bedecked a small oval plate. "Eat up. It's a special kind of Eco laced food to help you get your energy back." Despite the fact that he was actually doing something NICE for her, he still sounded pissed at the world. Then again, that was just Torn's way.

Happily, she downed the meal, able to taste the green Eco in the food. It had a strange fruity flavor to it, but it was better than the irony taste of Dark Eco which she was so accustomed to. Luckily, she was able to keep the food down despite her slight case of nausea. It reminded her of Prison yet again; the never ending feeling of throwing up your guts.

The door behind her opened, and a tall muscular figure stepped through; large gun gripped in a hand. "Damn it, I swear, if you or Damas send me on yet another death mission..." he stated, but stopped when he realised that his beloved was awake. "How are you feeling baby?" he dropped his gun, the exhausted ottsel on his shoulder jumping off to raid the fridge.

Sake inspected Jak closely. His armor had several new scratches on it, and a cut on his face bled lightly. She eyed the blood, then bent forward and actualy _licked_ it off of his cheek. "I'm fine." She replied, getting the taste of his blood in her mouth.

Jak raised an eyebrow oddly. "Um... Sake... Are you honestly feeling alright?" She nodded.

"I promise." Then, she placed a loving kiss on his lips and scooted closer to him. He felt... akward... when she cuddled up next to him, finding her behavior very unusual. Since when did she lick blood off of someone! "So, Wanna tell me about your missions?" Jak had obviously completed quite a few while she was unconcious.

"Well, Most of it was standard stuff. Lets see..." he began to counted his fingers. "I killed a bunch of plants, nearly got eaten by giant centi-pede metalheads, defended this port and you from an attack from the Metal Heads AND Krimzon Guard, got some new armor, defended Spargus from some Marauders, and destroyed their Stronghold." he finally said in a matter-of-factly kind of voice. Sake stared blankly at him. "It was all actually kind of boring without you there..." With a smile, Jak hugged Sake before standing. "Think you can walk?" Sake nodded.

"Yeah, I can." She stood slowly, a bit unbalanced at first, but was capable of walking with no major problem. Her legs were weak though. "So, where are we going next?"

"Haven Forest." That very name rang through her ears in a heavenly tone. She would forever know that forest as the most important place of her life, the place in which Jak proposed to her that long time ago. She could feel the cold water on her skin, the moons bright reflection making her seem to glow. Then, she looked up at Jak, noticing the same glow in his eyes from the time he proposed to her.

Sake readied herself, but didn't put on her armor. It was too encumbersome for the time being, and they weren't planning on fighting anything in the forest. Samas was wanting Jak to swing by the forest and do a little more looking at the Precursor pillars in the water there. And thus, once she was done getting ready, Jak helped her outside and onto a zoomer, and at last onto the forest. Sake immediatly noticed that the forest wasn't the calm place she was in those years before... It was quite different, dead leaves blanketing the ground and surface of the still crystal clear water. In the center of the large goldfish filled lake were several small pillars and one main large pillar. Elsewhere, there were other strange Precursor artifacts scattered about. Among them were 5 large statues, the eyes glowing a faint yellow. Jak approached one, the eyes getting brighter upon his arrival. "If you are a true hero, then you will prove it to me by passing my ring challenge." A blue ring of light appeared out of thin air a few feet from Jak. He tried to do the challenge on foot, but fond that it was going to be impossible. Sake suggested his hoverboard, which made things about 100 times easier. The other 4 obelisks also tasked Jak with the mission of the Ring Challenge, each harder than the last. Once he completed this farfetched mission, the small pillars in the water began to rise, the each going slightly higher than the last until they formed a climbable pathway to the top of the central pillar. Jak made his way up, helping Sake along since she was having a ligglt bit of trouble with the heights issue and her legs being weak.

With the assistance of 3 artifacts Jak had collected throughout his time in the Wasteland, he was capable of activating a strange device, known as the Astro Veiwer. He was instructed to look through the lense by a disembodied Precursor voice. Unwillingly, he did.

"Behold, the seed of our destruction..." The voice said as Jak stared in fear at the oddly shaped horror in space. The tentacled ship glowed an eerie purple that made the teen shudder. Sake was already quite aware of the glowing menace, thanks to Kaolinth, the mysterious old man. The voice told the blonde-haired hero the tale of the now named Dark Maker's arrival. It continued, ending a matter of seconds later. They would have to hear the full version at a later date because the two were hard pressed for time, which they didn't have very much of until the Dark Maker ship landed on their tiny planet.

Now, with the fate of the world once again resting on the shoulders on the strong hero, he lifted Sake into his arms and jumped from the platform, Daxter gripping onto his armor piece for dear life as they plummeted into the deep water of the central lake. They popped out, Jak letting out an excited laugh. "We should do that more often!" Sake agreed.

"Talk about exciting!" She replied, shaking her head to get some hairs away from her eyes so she could see. Jak carried her to shore, then escorted her back to the safety of the Naughty Ottsel. The daylight was fading into a cold night, promising to bring storms. So, to avoid them, the two shacked in the Ottsel for the night.

However, again, Sake was unable to sleep. Something was resting heavy on her mind. Jak was also partially awake; something telling him that something wasn't right. "You okay?" He asked, looking at his lover who layed silent in her bed, staring up at the cheaply assembled skylight that always leaked, and was now leaking thanks to the thunderstorm outside.

"Yeah.." She replied. There was a happy, and yet scared tone to her voice.

"Something bugging you?"

"No, Not really, Everything is okay... It's just..." She looked over at Jak after sitting up in her bed. He also sat up; eyes of blue meeting.

"Just what baby?" he climbed out of his bed, climbed onto hers, and sat behind her to hug her. She sniffed the air lightly... There it was... that sent of the sea again.

"Well..." She seemed worried. "I'm not really sure how to say this... But..." he brought her gaze to meet his.

"What?"

"Well, I want to have a baby..." She said, making the blonde raise an eyebrow. "I just wanted to talk to you about it before we... ya know." A small sheepish grin crossed her thin lips. Jak's thoughts were screaming through his head like bullet trains. Sure, he had had his little fantasies about her at the beggining of their relationship, but never actually concidered it. He wasn't sure she even wanted a child, expecially after her terrifying prison event, which she still had no clue that he knew about it.

"That's a great idea." he replied, hugging her and kissing her quickly. "But just to be safe... After this war. Then, we can have all the children you want. We'll live in this big house, on the edge of the sea. So, every morning, you can watch the sunrise..." he told her. She nodded, resting her tired head on his shoulders. She closed her eyes, just enjoying the embrace. She let her imagination fly away to the wonderous land Jak had put into her mind. It was beautiful, the morning sun glinting on the ocean, A slight breeze blew through her bedworn hair, making her gown flow majestically.

"I love you..." She whispered. This made him hug tighter.

"I love you too Sake." Gently, he layed back and pulled the covers over them. As he layed, he noted that Sake has passed out in his arms. So, he joined her in the land of sleep, dreaming of his pleasent days in Sandover. He dreamed about his and Daxter's wild adventures to Sentinel Beach and Forbidden Jungle. He dreamed about the time he almost kissed Keira on the beach when Daxter hooked them up for a 'date'. He dreamed about his fight with Gol and Maia, eveyrthing. All of it seemed so... special to him. After all, it was those events that made him the hero he was now.


	16. My How Time Flies

Wow, this chapter is over 3300 words, not including author's comments! I just started writing... and couldn't stop... -dies- Anyway, the missions in this one are kinda quick and i'll tell you why: 1: it gets boring reading(or hearing) the same thing you've already read(or heard). and 2: because I'm just too damned lazy to boot my PS2 up and play XD; So, if I get any comments about the dialog, I'll just say this now: GET OVER IT and have a nice day:D

The next day came earlier than Sake would have wished, but none-the-less, She had to get out of bed anyway. Jak also reluctantly got out. The black-haired elf was able to walk with no problem now thanks to the fact that her body was at full strength. She got her amor on over her clothes and went into the main room of the Ottsel. There was a hobo passed out in one of the booths, but other than him, the place was dead empty. Jinx came strolling in arrying a clunky controller like device. An evil grin was plastered on his unshaved mug. "Hey Jakkie-Boy..." He stopped and stared lustily at Sake. It was obvious what was going through his mind. Jak noted his look and glared. Sake looked disgusted. She wouldn't climb into bed with him even if her life depended on it. If she was going to make love to anyone, it was going to be Jak and Jak only.

"Morning Jinx." Jak smirked casually and sat at the bar, acting as if his gaze at Sake didn't bother him. Daxter climbed up onto the counter, but the smell and smoke of Jinx's Black Cherry cigar caused him to pass out.

"Yo, Goldeylocks, lookit this." He showed off the device in his hands as he puffed on his cigar. "I hotwired a KG Blast Bot. Now, we just need someone to pilot that baby right into KG defenses." Jak was about to take the controller when Sake snatched it up.

"I'll be the pilot thank you very much. We all know I'm better with anything that involves a controller." Jinx smirked and glanced her way again.

"Bet you're good with Jak's too." Sake was getting mad now.

"Say ONE MORE THING..." She started, but Jak shooshed her before she got herself in trouble. Jinx simply laughed out loud at Sake's threat.

"Oh, and toots, you'll need this. Its a Virtual helmet. So you can see what the Blast Bot sees." She put it on then activated it. The Blast Bot booted up, ran dignostics, and she began to steer it forward. Her finger was moving like lightning on the buttons and joysticks as the powered through the familiar areas of haven. The opposers didn't stand a chance against the Blast Bot's weaponry. By the time she reached the gate, everything behind her was dead or wounded, except for the soldiers who were defending her rear and sides. The barrier came into view. There were two other blast bots, but they were taken out with high velocity nukes. She now had a clear path for the gate and took her oppourtunity to slam into it, activating the robots Self Destruct sequence. The Bot exploded into a firey fury, completely obliterating the defenses. The signal on the visor went dead as Sake removed it.

Torn had just entered the room as the bot exploded. He had been watching from a remote transmiter. "Great work Sake! You've gotten us deeper into KG territory!" he gave her a quick pat on the back. And of course, the ego kicked in.

"And my mother said too many hours of sitting in front of the TV and playing video games was bad for me." She boasted, taking on a victory pose. "#1 on my block baby." If she was a balloon, she would have exploded from the amount of egotistic air she was filled with. Jak laughed and brought her back down to earth before she floated into Space.

"Thats enough boasting for one day love." She gave him a fake death glare.

"Hey, I didn't see YOU piloting that thing..."

"Well, I WOULD have if you hadn't snatched the controller." He fake glared right back. Torn rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to seperate you two!" Sake and Jak shook their heads.

"Nope, we're just messing with each other, right love?" Sake nodded, then hugged Jak around the waist and kissed him for a moment. Torn again rolled his eyes.

"Look, we finally have a clear path up north. Just grab a zoomer and take it through the city. Most of the fighting is on the ground so a zoomer is the safest route." The two love birds immediatly put on their game faces, grabbed Daxter, who had woken up a few minutes ago, and sped out of the Ottsel. They found a zoomer easily and took off. Alot of the zoomers were removed from the hands of the civilians and used in the war effort. All of the other ones were upgraded to be faster and more efficient.

As they drove over the chaos and mayhem, Jak looked at Sake, who sat behind him with her arms around his waist. "Sake," Their eyes met. "Sorry for dragging you into this mess. I hoped that if you returned, we could live happily somewhere." Sake was smiling, despite the sorrow she felt because of the war they had supposedly started.

"Jak, I would have gotten involved of my own free will, even if you told me not to. I love you, and I couldn't live with myself if something happaned to you when I could have done something about it." She yelled back to him over the sounds of screams and explosions. She gripped him tightly as he took a very sharp turn. They were now in the safer region of Haven City. It was highly guarded by several platoons of Freedom League fighters. A very tall tower was visible above everything, That was their destination.

As Jak pulled to a stop, a guard in Dark Blue armor approached them. "Sir," he saluted. "We've been expecting you. the Leuitenant is waiting for you at the top of the elevator." he scooted aside and saluted again as Jak and Sake passed him. The doors at the base of the tower opened to reveal an elevator which went to the top at a steady pace. Ashlein was waiting at the top and began to give orders in a moment's notice.

"Jak, Sake, our scanners are picking up a massive attack wave moving in from the KG Warfactory. I need you two to go out there and stop it before they stop us." Daxter tried to start one of his 'heroic' stories, but Ashlein stopped him dead in his tracks. "Grab a gun and get your asses down there. We can't lose this one." Sake rather enjoyed the 'warm' welcome. She thought Ashein was an even bigger bitch than ever. Unwillingly, she pulled out her gun, attahced the Arc Weilder upgrade(which she had conviently 'borrowed' from the Ottsel) and got back onto the elevator. Jak prepared his Beam Reflexor and got on as well. Daxter was cursing Ashlein heavily under his breath during the entire elevator ride back down. The attack had already begun as they reached the bottom. A fury of gunfire went every which way, most of it coming from Jak and Sake.

'Sake, take the east flank while I cover the west!" Jak ordered and the pair split up. She took off into the eastern sector of New haven, eleminating whatever KG she found. As she was attacking a wave of UB 86's, one snuck up behind her. It charged its guns and shot her straight in the back. She stumbled forward, blood gushing from her back as shards of Precursor metal lodged themselves into her flesh. She got some cover fire as a few troops hauled her back to headquarters for treatment. Jak was forced to stop the invasion himself since the FLG couldn't fight to save their own lives.

Sooner or later, the blonde haired elf entered the HQ Sick Bay and stood at Sake's bedside. She was hunched over, sitting up with the back part of her shirt puller over her head. Medics were removing shards of metal from her back. Every now and then, she would scream or yelp as one was pulled. She was given some Green Eco and sent on her way once it was all removed. "I'll have to go back to Spargus and get some new armor." Jak nodded, lifting her chest plate off of the floor next to her to inspect it.

"What the hell shot you?" He noted that the metal along the edges was superheated then sheered off.

"One of those stupid rolling things. At Point Blank." The armor she had left wouldn't protect her, and her chest plate was nlonger wearable. She looked past Jak and saw Ashlein approaching.

"Jak, I need you to go down into the sewers and activate a switch for me. Its the only way to unlock the door to the old Power Station. Vin has some information in his computers on how to decypher the keycodes to that Warfactory." Jak gave her a quick nod and Sake a quick glance.

"Jak, you go to the sewers. I gotta go to Spargus and get some new armor, I'll catch up with you in the Power Station, Okay?" She said it so quickly, that the hero had no time to retaliate. When he did get a chance to speak, she stopped him by kissing and taking off. Daxter, who stood on his shoulder, shrugged. The duo took off for the sewers, which were still crawling with Metal heads and KG. Ashlein eyed Jak deviously as he left to take care of buisness. She had plans for him...

Hours and 700 rounds of ammo later, the two met as planned at the Power Station. Sake was wearing a new, sleek set of armor. Most of it was leather made from Metal Head hide and the rest was a combination of Metal head bone, mask metal and Precursor Metal. It was a strong combination, and very sturdy. Despite being new to her, it already had battle scars on it. Sake explained that Seem said it belonged to Mar's wife when she went into war with him 3000 years ago. He found it ironic that the monks somehow managed to find BOTH sets of Armor for them to wear. He also found it strange that the armor was a perfect fit...

"So, you first m'love." Sake urged Jak into the Power Station and he did as told. The blonde sauntered in, inspecting the once familiar area.

"I miss Vin. He was cool. A bit crazy though." Jak commented as he began to crack into the computer's security programs.

"Who you callin' crazy!" A voice called.

"VIN!" The Trio of troublemakers yelled gleefully. "Um, where are you?" Jak raised an eyebrow.

"I'm here." A smiling hologram appeared in the middle of the room, as is suspended on strings. It was a digital recreation of the babbling scientist. "Right before the metal heads attatcked, I downloaded my brain into this computer. I've been wondering around in here ever since!" He was quite excited to see them.

"Vin, Its good to see that you're... alive, but we have more pressing matters right now." Vin's hologram raised an eyebrow.

"What can I do ya' for?"

"We need the codes to get into the Warfactory." Jak looked around the room for a few, then went back to looking at VIn.

"Oh you just had to ask for those, didn't you?" His voice shook slightly with fear and annoyance. "We bitbots would get eaten trying to go near those. They're highly defended. Not to mention, if they lose any data, they just recover it." he said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Well, can't one of us go in there and do it?" Sake asked. Vin's hologram shrugged.

"I might be able to download one of you, but It'll have to be someone small." Jak and Sake eyed Daxter, who glared at them.

"OH, FINE! I'll go in there and get the codes!" he yelled. Vin powered up the device which he used to import himself and downloaded Daxter. Sake and Jak watched on a screen as bits of data were rapidly erased. Some of it reformed, but was erased as well. Daxter soon emerged, gripping a device in his hands. "Here. Don't EVER ask me to do that again..." he quipped, walking for the door. Sake picked him up and scratched his belly and chest fur.

"Aww, c'mon big guy, you did great!" She churred into his ear. He melted into her arms, smiling. Jak rolled his eyes at the ottsel, who started to purr.

"Well, we got the keycodes. Time to bring down that factory." Jak eyed the small device Daxter had brought back strangely. Sake stared straight at him.

"I'm not going up there. Not ever again. You know me and heights, and plus Errol's up there." She explained quietly as she rested Daxter in his friends awaiting arms. Jak nodded.

"Just go back to the Freedom league HQ and I'll come back for you as soon as possible." he kissed her long and passionatly before rushing out of the door. She went out as well after talking to Vin for a while, taking a small zoomer to get back to the tower easily. There, she waited for what seemed like hours, pacing nervously, before he finally returned, cut up and badly bruised. She began to dress his various wounds, caring for the bleeding ones first.

"Errol was there alright." Jak said defiantly, sounding slightly angry. He was more then angry, he was downright furious. However, he did his best to keep his cool. He was afraid of losing Sake like he almost did when he said something she didn't agree with.

"What did he do?" She asked, sitting on his lap. Jak wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Well, he tried to kill me again. He made a vow that you'd be his one day." Jak hissed. The mere idea of HIS fiancee' with that perverted bucket of bolts turned his very stomach. Sake was too good for anyone, even himself. She hugged him back around the neck, the blonde getting a face full of boobs.

"That's not gonna happen. The next time I see that..." She stopped herself before she provoked an unwanted transformation. The elf then realised Daxter wasn't around... "Where's Dax?" Jak smirked, then layed back onto the bed Sake had been sitting on.

"He's off at the Ottsel getting drunk with Tess. We don't have anymore missions for today, so we can get a good night's sleep." Jak put his arms behind his head after removing his bracers, shoulder pads, chest plate and shirt. Sake did the same, but left the shirt on.

"You know, you're really sexy when you look innocent." She bent forward, fingers tracing his muscles which rippled as he moved.

"You're sexy no matter what." He replied, hands gripping her waist. She smiled, then began to kiss his neck. "Someone has been feeling lonely?" The blonde smirked wide, hands running along her sides. She pulled away, looking him in the eyes.

"I just miss my personal time with you. We're always busy on missions or are too tired to really do anything..." She replied, kissing him square on the lips. He eased into the kiss, letting her control it. He shuddered slightly, the feel of her long fingers against his bare chest. Emotions flared as they had their time together. When Jak's hands travelled, she shook her head. "Not yet baby... After the war, remember?" he smiled, then kissed her.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and they both looked to see who it was. Torn stood at the door, several guards standing behind him. "You know... this isn't a private room. If you want to go screw, take it to the basement or something." He chuckled, then left the doorway so the guards could enter. They all began to remove their armor and lay in the other beds scattered about the room. The two lovers got dressed, then headed to the Ottsel for a place to sleep. Daxter was already passed out on the counter with Tess asleep in the other backroom.

All Sake really wanted at the moment was sleep. For some odd reason... she was feeling very ill at the moment, and very weak to boot. So, she simply layed down next to Jak and passed out.

_Her eyes opened, expecting sunlight. However, all they saw was darkness. Pure darkness. She blinked for a few seconds, trying to make the darkness go away. It didn't. This frightened her. Standing slowly, she called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?" It echoed for several seconds until the sounds died. She called out again. "Jak? Daxter?" No answer. There were no walls. No light. No ground. How she was capable of walking was beyond her. Then, a voice caught her attention._

_**"No one can her you. You're in my world now."** She wheeled around to gaze uon something so horrifying, so evil, it turned her stomach. She backed away, but soon found an obstable behind her. She turned to see it was a solid brick wall. Claw marks and archaic writing were scibbled into the crumbling morter surface. The phrase, 'I want to die...' stood out clearly. She recognised the area. She was back in a prison cell, all alone with the hideous thing before her. She then took the time to inspect it._

_It's beady black eyes gazed upon her evilly as a toothy grin crossed her pale lips. Long curving onyx horns looped back over her head, standing out against a shean of silver hair which hung to her knees. Its naked body could be seen covered in only what looked to be a cape, which spread to be a set of demonic bat like wings. Spikes lined the joints of each 'finger' and a long tail wound behind her, flicking every second or two. The figure was obviously female from the anatomy._

_The demon approached her, her heart pounding so fast she was uncapable of controlling it. She again attempted to back away, failing miserably. "Stay away!" She yelled. "Leave me alone!" The unnamed creature simply laughed madly, pushing her violently against the wall._

_**"Shhh..."** She placed two fingers to the girls lips, hushing her. However, she still quivered in fear. **"I can't go away... this is where I live... In your mind, your soul, your memories..."** The girl again attempted to back away. The wall did not resist. She felt the demon trace her curves with a clawed hand, much the way Errol had done. She struggled against the demon's grip, but failed. **"Awww... don't tell me you're afraid of me..."**_

_Her eyes were dialated in fear, heart pounding as her blood flowed rapidly through her veins. She could feel the demon's hands moving up her sides, along her breasts and to the hem of the neck of her shirt. She felt insignificant again, like she did when Errol violated her. She felt one strange motion all at once as the shirt was violently torn from her chest, leaving her exposed. The demon snickered, tongue tracing her collar bone. "Please... I don't want to die..."_

_**"Oh.. simple mortal... Death is the only way out... Let me be your deliverer to the land of infinate dreams..."** The demon whispered in her ear. She then felt it's fangs trace along the crook of her neck, gasping as they entered her flesh. She began to feel weak, dazed and absent minded. It was as if the demon was sucking the very energy from her body, not blood, but energy. Conciousness began to rapidly fade. Then, all went black. _

w00t! Cliffie! 3 if just keeps gettin better n' better, eh? Pardon the lateness. I was too lazy during Thanksgiving and now school's got my cramming to pass the finals. Damn my lazyness! Andway... I had an interesting dream last night... but thats another story... -shifty eyes- Damn Jak is sexy... XD!


	17. Deaths of a Mysterious Sort

Personally, I HATE this chapter. I like a few portions of it, but this one was annoyiing as hell to write. There just wasnt a decent stopping point, which is why this chapter is so long with a stupid cliffy(yeah, theres a cliffy) Its not that bad, since we all know what happens. Also, in my fanfictions, I write about back rooms and kitchens and such. Well Imma draw some maps of how I see locations in the Jak world. I'll also pinpoint events on these maps. I'll draw these maps and upload them onto my deviantart. www.night-eco. for those of you who dont know about it. Also theres some pics of Sake on there, as well as Catalyst in assorted forms.

oops, sorry to ramble. heres the latest(and crappy in my own opinion) update. SORRY FOR LATENESS! oh, and pardon the typos. BTW, I did do a spell check, but I'm lazy so yeah.

The blonde haired hero was the first to awaken the very next morning, his Ottsel friend and lover still asleep beside him. He chuckled as he watched Daxter roll over and snuggle into Sake's chest. Slowly, he removed the blanket from his body and gently climbed out of the bed as not to disturb the others. As if he had fur for feet, he steathly snuck out into the main room where Torn was watching the news on the hologram projector. Images of a dead man were being shown as a woman spoke: "This morning, a middle aged man was found dead in an alley behind the Old Prison. At first, many speculated gunshot or heart attack, but autopsies showed two large holes in the man's neck, about the size of human canine teeth." Jak raised an eyebrow. "The autospsy reports also showed that it seemed as if the very life was sucked from his body. The young soldier who discovered him described the dead man's expression as 'scared beyond belief'."

"So, we got someone biting people now?" Torn turned off the hologram projector right as Sake entered the room, yawning big. A sleeping Ottsel lay cradled in her arms. "Morning Sake." Jak greeted. She gave a light wave.

"Morning. Where's some food, I'm starving." Strange, Jak thought. Sake was usually never hungry, and when she was, she ate just enough to satisfy herself for the day.

Sake quickly found the fridge and started to empty it, eating a few sandwhiches and tossing back a few sodas. Torn glared at her.

"HEY! You're payin' for those! Food ain't cheap!" Sake looked back at him, shrugging. Jak found her behavior quite peculliar.

"Sake..." Jak grabbed Sake's sleeve and lightly pulled her aside and out of the room. She stared at him, wiping her mouth. "Babe, something bothering you? This isnt like you."

"Yeah, I feel great, this is actually the best I've felt in years!" She replied as a happy smile crossed her thin lips, the elf throwing her arms out over her head.

"Well, you seem to be acting... strange..." he scratched the back of his neck, not sure if she'd get mad at him or not.

"How so?" She tilted her head back, consuming the rest of her drink.

"Well, you're... unusually hyper." She kissed him quickly.

"I'm just feeling good... that's all love." he nodded slowly, not really believing her fully.

"Hey, lovebirds, get your white cheeks in here. I got a job for ya." Torn called from the other room as he pounded a fist on the wall. Sake simply let out a faint laugh under her beath. Quickly, she grabbed Jak around the waist, kissing him fiercly. The blonde couldn't feel any of the passion she usually put into her kisses, and pushed her back.

"Sake, something is wrong with you, and I'm not liking it." She glared angrily at him.

"I said I'm fine!" She rebelled, but he shook his head. "I want you to stay here." he commanded, heading for the door. "We'll talk later." She crossed her arms and plopped down onto the bed, crossing her legs as if she didn't care. A sinister smile crossed her lips as for but a split second, she reverted to her dark form. Something was indeed wrong...

Jak entered the main hall where Torn was waiting impatiently. "Where's Sake?" Jak shook his head.

"She's staying here." Jak left it at that as he requested the mission overlay. Torn gave him the blow by blow.

"Jak, I want you to go to our northern base and borrow Ashlein's old cruiser. Luckily, the KG haven't detected that you were in their computers last night so you should have an easy time getting in, once you destroy the defence systems of course." Jak turned his head to see Daxter stretching and approaching him. He groggily climbed up Jak's leg, using his head for leverage once at the top. "Blow up all the guns, get in, and stop the KG factory from making any more robots." With a final Nod, Jak managed to awaken the Ottsel and left, taking a zoomer north to the Tower in New Haven.

Daxter, however, didn't like the idea of flying hundreds of feet into the air on an old cruiser. He simply abhored it. But, he had no choice but to follow his friend into the jaws of the KG. He somehow felt he was... 'needed' on this mission. Otherwise, he'd go back to bed.

"Hey Daxter," Jak began calmly as he piloted the Hellcat out of the Tower bay. Daxter glanced him quietly, yawning still.

"Yeah?" was all he said back before slumping over.

"Have you noticed any changes in Sake's behavior?" The ottsel raised an eyebrow, sitting up straight on his friend's armor piece.

"No, why?" Jak shook his head.

"Never mind." And so, the Trouble Twins stayed in silence the rest of the mission. Jak slightly missed Sake, but he knew something was wrong with her and he couldn't risk her goofing off during this important mission.

-------

Sake glanced around the room at the many maps and words strewn acrossed the walls. Some were memos and some were posters of sexy girls on the beach. Nothing really interested her as she stood, stretching full. "This place bores me." She snapped, leaving the room with a bored expressed plastered on her face. Torn had aparently left the building because he was nowhere to be found. So, Sake left the Ottsel herself and went into the alley behind the bar. "Lets go for a little spin, shall we?" Slowly, the sinister transformation began. Much like before, leathery wings of black spread from her back. A long tail wound out behind her, flailing dangerously. Horns, claws and paled skin finished the change along with silver hair. This was becoming quite comman to the nornally black haired elf.

Quickly, the demon ran out of the alley at the pace of a rabid metal head, jumping high into the air as her wings spread, taking to the skies with simple majesty. Out over the wall of the city she flew, the warm thermals of the city carrying her for miles out over the ocean. A flock of monkaws drafted off of her, but she simply flew faster, leaving them far behind. It wasn't like they were real challenge anyway... Her destination came in sight as she passed over the desert. **_"Honeeeey, I'm hooooome!" _**She laughed, landing inside the Precursor temple. Navigating its okd passageways, she made her way to the bottom. There, a Precursor being awaited her expected arrival.

"On time Catalyst, maybe there is hope for you." It quipped. She sneered angrily.

**_"Can it Glow Boy. Let's cut the small talk and get down to brass tax." _**The entity before was very displeased with her behavior, crossing its arms with displeasure.

"Your behavior will not earn your freedome, I suggest you respect me, or you may never be complete." She inched closer to the being, wanting to tear it limb from limb, but reluctantly bowed before it.

**_"Please, forgive me... master." _**As she lowered her head and got into one knee, she snarled, face once again emotionless as she glanced back up at her so called master.

"I have been watching you, and I am partially pleased with your actions." With a confident smile, she stood, resting her clawed hands on her hips. Her tail swayed with her movements. The demon was obviously trying to be sexually appealing, hoping it would earn her next artifact.

**_"I've done a fair share of good." _**The entity shook its head, but shrugged. Despite her attitude, it couldn't deny the fact that she had been doing as told, MOSTLY helping Sake and Jak in their assigned missioons.

"Indeed you have, and it has earned another piece of your past." She was given yet another piece of ancient jewelry. This time, it was a simple ring made of Precursor metal. She slipped it on, a fanged smile replacing a dull gaze. The claws on her feet seemed to evolve, turning into long black curving talons. The flesh of her hands and now dragonic feet turned black, mixing with her pale grey skin at the elbows and knees. Black, crooked and bending but mostly archaic, markings lined the cheek definition of her face and along her stomach and thighs. It also snaked along her shoulders and back. By now, she was laughing strangely.

**_"You have no idea how good this feels...!" _**Once her new transformation was complete, she hurriedly left the building, flying back to Haven within a moment's notice. She simply devoured the feeling of excitement as the warm desert winds caressed her wings. Not 5 minutes after she got back to the Ottsel and changed back, Jak walked in, once again covered in bloody scratches. She sat idly on the bed, acting as if nothing happened. Under her breath, she hummed an old tune. Suddenly, a wave of dizzyness washed over as a severe headache set in. Jak entered and sat next to her, eyebrow raised as he watched her shake her head as if to clear something from her mind.

"Sake, you alright?" She shook her head, covering her eyes from the light.

"Not really, started feelin' sick a moment ago. It feels like I just woke up." Nausea, migraine, and other assortments of basic illnesses seemed to slam her all at once. She could feel Jak wrap his arms around her and pull her close. He could obviously tell that she knew something was going on.

"You're beggining to worry me Sake. Is something bothering you? It's like you're a totally different person." She felt cold all of a sudden, shivering uncontrollably. He felt her shake and pulled the blaket off of the bed, wrapping it around her. She still didnt stop. She wasn't running a fever, and she wasn't pale.

"Jak, something's happening to me... But I don't know what. Sometimes, I'll black out.. and I'll wake up somewhere else..." Then she noticed the ring which the Precursor had given Catalyst. "What's this.. did you give it to me?" Jak shook his head. He gave her a 'afraid not' look.

There was an awkward silence for several minutes before either of them spoke. Sake stared blankly at the floor before looking to her fincee' with a saddened frown. "Last night..." The elf began as she drew her legs close. "I had a nightmare... I was... in prison again. And, there was this person there. She... She looked like something from a horror movie." Jak did his best to keep quiet and listen to her tale, his arms tightly around her. "She pushed me back, then... bit me... and this morning, I don't remember waking up." The first thing that ran through Jak's mind was that the creature in her dreams was something real, much like her dark form which resided in her conciousness. The hero reflected back on his nightmares of his dark form tormenting him constantly. He was afraid of the creature inside him, but he luckily learned to control it. Maybe the same didn't apply for Sake. Slowly, he glanced at the nearby clock on the wall, sighing. "Its late, I'm gonna go get a shower. I think you should too. Maybe a good night's rest will help." With a quick pat on her back, he stood and went into the bathroom, closing the door. Soon, the sound of water rushing through the pipes in the wall could be heard. A light sigh escaped her lips as she layed back onto the bed, simply curling up. At the moment, she felt sick to her stomach. Closing her eyes, she began to mentally search herself to make sure she was still sane. However, it didnt last long as she was abruptly awakened by Jak. "Shower's open." He stated calmly. She sat up, dropping the blanket and entering the bathroom.

She stripped bare, looking at herself in the mirror. Surely she looked normal, but didn't feel it. She knew that she was different. Quietly, moving with a sluggish feel, she turned on the faucets. Hot steaming water burst from the shower head above as she climbed in and closed the curtain. The heat felt good against her as she rested against the back wall of the stall, crossing her arms over her chest. "What I wouldn't give to just... make it all go away..." The black haired elf whispered. For several long, calm minutes, she stood there, letting the water rush over her naked form, washing away any impurities on her body. After scrubbing it all away, she turned off the water and remained motionless afterwords, just standing in the shower as the steam cleared. She finally climbed out, wrapping a white towel around herself. The bathroom door opened, scaring her half to death. Torn stared for a moment, visibly blushing and half smirking. He had obviously done that on purpose.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know anyone was in here." he stepped back, closing the door. She soon exited however and rummaged through a bag of clothes she stashed there. Jak didn't mind watching her change, and didn't care since he was no longer perverted when it came to her. After all, it wasn't like this was the first time he had seen her nude.

"See, it helped, didn't it?" Jak's hair was a mess, and it made Sake giggle slightly. A few hairs stuck out at a strange angle while others lay plastered to his neck and face. it was rather sexy, Sake thought. Once she finished dressing in a simple, as well as very large, T-shirt and pants, she plopped down next to him.

"Yeah, it did actually. Thanks." With a soft smile, she rested her tired head on his shoulders. Before she knew it, they were both laying back, sleep taking them over. Several hours later, Sake began to stir, eyes opening suddenly. A demonic smile crossed her lips as the femme slipped from the bed slowly as not to awaken her lover. She kreapt towards the window when she heard a noise. As she turned, she could see Jak staring at her.

"Something wrong?" She had begun her transformation by now when he saw her. "What's-" before he could finish, he found himself face to face with the demon known as Catalyst. Her talons clicked against the floor as a devilish grin crossed her face. Quickly, she placed her lips to his, catching him by complete suprise.

**_"Nothing's wrong..." _**She pulled her fist back after kissing him, then thrust a balled up fist forward into his stomach. Slowly, the blonde's eyes crossed as he toppled over, hands gripping his pained stomach. Conciousness quickly fluttered away. Catalyst smirked, lifting his body and laying it in a natural position on the bed. Then, just as she finished that, she knocked open a window and took off.

-----

"Who, wha!" Jak screamed as he awoke abruptly. His face was covered in a cold sweat. 'What the hell was that?' he thought, climbing out of the bed. Catalyst hanted his dreams that night. He keapt seeing her eyes, those beady black emotionless pools of coldness. It made him shiver, a shiver much like the kind one had after dreaming about ones horrible death. he glanced to his right and saw that Sake was laying comfortably in front of him. His dream was much like Sake's, or was it a dream? Either way, he would confront Sake about it when she awoke. In the mean time, he thought about getting something to eat, but found there was no food, thanks to Sake. So, he decided to check the morning news to see what was going on in the world. Groggily, he turned on the hologram projector as the female reporter's face blipped onto screen quickly.

"Another report of a mysterious murder has been discovered. A young guard was found dead in South Haven this morning, the same bite marks on his neck. Doctors believe that whoever committed yesterday's murder also killed this man." he turned it off, rubbing his eyes. It was all coming together now, the pieces of the puzzle crashing together in one seemingly understandable puzzle. Sake's dream, his dream, the mysterious deaths, and Sake's strange disappearences all played a hand in each other.

"Jak, Jak!" he heard. He glanced around. No one in the room was calling his name. However, his communicator was on the counter. "Jak, come in!" Quickly, the hero dove for it, answering it within a second.

"Reporting. What is it?" Jak stood fimrply in place. It was Damas.

"We're picking something up on the Radar... but its not artifacts. Its.. something else." Damas was unable to confirm what was on the radar but Jak took no time in waking up Sake. The two got their armor on and shot out of the ottsel, hopping the Air Train to Spargus.


	18. Losing Control

While I don't -Love- this chapter, I like it, because it gives some insight on Catalyst's enigmatic past :) Enjoy.

The very moment the trio of troublemakers arrived at the entrance of the desert city of Spargas, war was definatly apparent. Sounds of gunfire and death echoed out over the massive dunes, drowning out the howling winds. Explosions of an unmeasurable magnitude shook the very earth as the battle waged on between the invaders and inhabitants of Spargas. Jak removed his gun from its leather holster and cocked it, pushing a few clips into the back of the gun. He watched as his fiancee did the same, but with less vigor and determination. He was getting worried about her, because she hadn't smiled at all in days. His best friend seemed to be thinking deeply on his shoulder, like something was telling him that something was going to go very wrong.

After some preperation, the three hopped from the airtrain as it came to a stop on the ground and the hatch opened. Smoke billowed out from the walls of Spargas, turning the sky black with the smell of death and blood mixing in. They approached the large doors to the city, causing them to open. For but a moment they stood still, as if deep in thought. Jak took the first step, entering the city with such a fire in his eyes.

However, his beloved stood still, the harsh desert winds sending her hair flying about in a dangerous fury. She looked distant, almost lost as her cerulean eyes showed no true emotion. He frowned as he glanced back at her. "Sake, are you sure you're up to this?" Her head shook quickly as the sparkle to her eye returned. He somewhat smiled.

"Yeah, just trying to regain my sanity.." She said, trying her best to laugh. However, it wasn't all that funny. It was indeed a true battle in her head. Three forces were mentally battling to gain utter control. Both Sake and her dark form were losing to the entity known as Catalyst, who seemed to be hiding much more than she had revealed already. Sake had to again bring herself out of another trance within herself, holding her gun close. She noticed her lover and furry friend frowning. "I'm sorry to scare you guys..."

"It's okay, but let's go. This city doesn't have much longer." Jak raised his gun to his shoulder as she approached with a nod, watching her movements which seemed sluggish and uncertain. For but a moment, everything seemed still, almost to the point of not being real.

The second set of doors opened, revealing a battle. It wasn't just a battle however, it was a full on massacre, and the inhabitants of Spargas weren't winning the fight. The opposition in the fight were the strangely demonic entities known as the Dark Makers. Jak took the first time to actually look at one, instead of killing it without a care. The entire body of the hulky creature seemed to be covered in a thin glaze of Dark Eco which shimmered eerily in the sunlight above. Mechanial muscles lined the hard metal frame as organic veins crawled along their lengths. Bolts of Dark Eco pulsed around them, and their eyes glowed a unique purple. Jak took note of the large claw like arm that each of the beasts had. They looked as if they could crush a metal head skull with ease.

"Sake, be careful of those claws..." She gave him a small nod, gun gripped so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. Yet another mental battle had broken out, and Catalyst was trying harder than ever to escape. It was taking every ounce of sanity the elf had to keep the demoness at bay. Jak frowned at her, but was abruptly distracted by a blood curdling scream. He rushed to the source of the sound only to discover that a large Dark Maker had a Spargasian pinned to a wall with its small arm, the other, large arm drawn back for the final strike. Jak knelt down, then raised the barrel of his gun to eye level so he could see through the sniper's scope he had attatched. The crosshairs were lined up on the visible core of the beast and a shot was fired, immediatly destroying the creature. The man graciously thanked him, lifted his own weapon, then headed off to the center of the battle. By the time he turned around, Sake was nowhere to be seen. The only evidence of where she could have gone was a path of very unusual footprints. At first, the shape was that of a normal human wearing a shoe. But steadily, they began to change, becoming more like that of a lizard or metal head. Towards the front were 4 main toes, and out to the back, more to the side, was a 5th, smaller toe.

The blonde and his ottsel friend followed the path of demonic footprints, abhored by what they discovered on the way. Bodies littered the way, limbs cut clean off. Chests had been ripped open of both friend and foe to reveal inner organs. They all seemed to be shrivalled and paled, but the blood made it look even worse. Daxter's stomach churned uneasily as he cupped his mouth. Jak swallowed hard to keep his own stomach from coming straight out of his throat. "Dear god..." he managed to get out before kneeling down.

"D--Did Sake d-do th-this?" The ottsel's legs began to shake uncontrollably. He swallowed again, tail tucked betwen his legs. He simply watched as Jak lifted a bloodied piece of cloth from the stained sand. It was from the shirt Sake had been wearing.

"Unfortunatly, yes. But I don't think _she_ really did this." he commented, sniffing it. His stomach did a flip as he stood and continued on through the path of death. It was as if the deeper he got into the mountainside heading towards the bay, the more bodies there were. Every single one of them had been shrivelled up internally.

Suddenly, A cry for help rang through his elongated ears. He burst into sprint, following the sounds and screams for help. He flew from the cave tunnel, past the entrance to Damas' Palace and out into the open. In the center of the market stood the demoness, chest and legs bathed in blood. Her long silver hair was also stained by the miracle liquid. His eyes widened in shock as he saw her bite down hard onto the neck of the man she clutched in her claws, then pulled away, a trail of strange blue energy flowing from the wound into her body. He then heard her laugh maniacally as she dropped the body.

"Having fun?" She said, turning to face him. He took a step back. "Because I know I am."

"S-Sake, what the hell are you doing?" Jak stood up straight, gun gripped tightly in both hands with a finger on the trigger.

"Excuse me?" her eyebrows lowered in anger as the began to stalk towards him, claws glinting in the light. Jak knew she wasn't happy anymore. "Don't... EVER call me that again..." before he could even blink, she had him pinned to a wall, his ottsel friend knocked from his shoulder and unconcious on the sand. Jak could feel her warm breath on his neck, fearing that she would do the same to him as she did to the other man. However, he felt no pain in his neck. "I'm not going to bite you, so stop worrying. Personally, I wouldn't bite you even if you were the last source of life energy on the planet." Jak was angry by now, his darker side demanding to be released. It wasn't going to put up with anything like this. Finally, it broke free, entire body changing to a darker version.

"You're not Sake, so I get to hurt you all I want." Was all he said before he pulled his head back to ram it into hers. She hissed as his forehead collided with her nose, causing her to drop her prey. He stood, laughing with claws extended. Luckily, his light form was hiding in his conciousness to protect his brethren. Catalyst was infuriated now.

"How dare you..." Dark was far too slow to respond to her next attack which hit him like a ton of bricks when her fist connected with his chest. It somewhat burned thanks to the Dark Eco flames that engulfed her fists. He coughed, struggling to stand. She couldn't help but laugh at his incompetance. Quickly, another strike was made by the demoness, sending Dark for a loop as he collided with the wall. By now, he was feeling every bit of pain she was causing.

Elsewhere, a well known ottsel was just opening his dreary eyes. "Oh Mar my aching head..." he groaned, sitting up. His vision was slightly blurred, but soon cleared. He saw his best friend and the demoness fighting, and the dead bodies littering the ground. He felt helpless and undefended as he glanced around for some means of personal defense. There were no pipes, or pieces of wood. However, there was a turret; A bit big for him, but a weapon none-the-less. As he stared into the sky at something falling from it, he knew he was going to need it. Egg-like objects were beggining to fall from the clouds, landing in the ocean. One emerged from the waters, followed by another. They had large heads, supported by two large legs. Tentacles extended from the back of the large head which contained the core.

Quickly, the ottsel went into a mad dash for the ladder leading to the turret. He jumped into the seat and put his hands on the central handle. His furry thumbs fingered the trigger as he turned the device towards the first of his targets. Pressing tightly, he opened the barrels full bore, letting round after round of metal enter the metallic hide of the beasts. His tongue hung from the side of his mouth, then licked his dry lips; arms shaking as his thumbs began to burn. His ears were layed back in anger and determination.

Bullet after bullet ate away at the beasts, one by one going down. It was slow and tedious as he also tried to defend the city and turret from attack bye he creature. His dirtied orange fur glistened over with a shean of sweat. Down below, the battle was also raging on.

Dark stood still, panting heavily. Several cuts all over his body were bleeding. He was just no match for the ancient demoness who was laughing insanely. She grabbed him around the neck and pinned him to a wall; feet dangling. "I HATE YOU!" She yelled angrily after she stopped smiling. She began repeating this to his face. Then all at once, she stopped, releasing him. He hit the sand, exhausted. She put her foot on the back of his head, pushing hard. "You caused my mother more pain than you could ever imagine." Dark was curious now, lifting his head despite the foot.

"W-What do you m-" She pushed his face back down.

"My mother, known as Rioka, was a very intellegant person, but she was always in pain; Thanks to you and your beloved fiancee." Dark was still curious. "Rioka Onisai, your daughter." he gasped slightly, feeling her press her claws against his skull. "But I'm going to kill you, so that she can never be hurt. It may mean that I will never be born, but at least you can't hurt her." Dark coughed a few times, sand getting into his throat.

"Sake.. I know you can hear me. Fight it, don't let this.. this demon beat you." Indeed, Sake had been fighting, but losing. Mentally she teamed with her dark form, increasing her power. Catalyst removed her foot from Dark's head, backing away as she brought her hands to her head.

"No, I'm not going to lose control now... Not when I'M SO CLOSE!" She tossed her head back, a scream loud enough to send any person into a heart attack erupting from her as she flailed about. Thanks to the mental war, her body was emiiting so much energy, the light generated was blinding everyone nearby. Gusts of more than 100 miles per hour whipped about, mixing with the storm of Dark Eco bolts which were connecting to anything close to her.

Dark stood, sheilding his eyes as he struggled to approach her, feet slipping in the sand. He could barely even stand up because the the wind was pounding him with an incredible force. However, he managed to stay on the ground, which was quaking from the power Sake was generating. His body ached, the Dark Eco colliding with him. It felt like he was being assaulted by millions of razers which slashed at his skin, but he ignored it to the best of his ability.

"Help me!" he heard her yell. Soon, he felt her arm, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. The moment he made contact with her, the ground stopped shaking and the wind slowed to nothing. He soon able to see again when the light faded. The ground around him had been completely blasted; every grain of sand either blown away of up against a building. Every Dark Maker which had been in the area at the time had been utterly obliterated. Small shards of their bodies lay strewn about the area. Not a body could be seen.

Jak glanced down at his beloved who was unconcious in his arms. Every now and then, a volt of Dark Eco would make its way to the surface but it didn't do very much. Jak's entire body was now covered in small cuts which all bled. Each one felt like a thousand papar cuts at once, so it obviously stung more than the blond would have liked. He inspected Sake's body, which had reverted back to normal. Catalyst was 'unconcious', unable to do much damage since all the energy she had stored just got blown away in the wind. She would need time to recooperate before trying another stunt like that. Luckily, his fiancee wasn't in that bad of shape. She had numerous cuts and bruised, but was otherwise okay. Rest would be needed.


	19. The Reason I Cry

"Why?" She began impatiently, hands on both hips as she stared down the large statue before her. The voice coming from it stammered momentarily.

"We felt as if it was the best thing to do-" It stopped as Sake erupted into a violent explosion of words, some not appropriate for this fan fiction.

"Thanks to you, I'm now a freak who just slaughtered 50 people! Possibly more!" She yelled, Eco arching around her. Jak wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her. She growled in retaliation. "Get this thing OUT OF ME!" She hissed, becoming completely irrational. Jak frowned, trying his best to hold onto her so she didn't blow the statue to pieces.

"Silence. Not another word. I will not have this incompetence in my domain." The voice roared, causing Sake to go dead silent. She stared, half surprised and half annoyed. "I would gladly remove her to make up for the mistake we made, but we cannot, and will not at this time. Whether you like it or not, that demon is vital to this planet's existence."

"WHAT!" Sake screamed at the top of her lungs, instantly changing into a form she hadn't used in months. She didn't morph to Catalyst, but instead her simple Dark form. Jak could no longer hold her; She was simply too enraged to be held. She leaped into the air, ready to use every bit if Dark Eco in her body to blow the entire building up. She was immediately halted in mid air as an unfamiliar being trapped her.

A creature made from pure light which was shaped much like the humanoid beings already inhabiting the planet had it's arms locked around her shoulders with its leg's around her ankles. She writhed angrily, flailing what she could. "Calm yourself. Violence will get you nowhere. I will remove the demon known as Catalyst in due time. Until then, learn to control her. That's all you can do." She was set down on the ground where she collapsed, tears of anger and rage flowing uncontrollably. Daxter simply stared at her, words tied up in his throat. He honestly had no idea how much a dark form hurt his friends.

"Why in the hell did I have to be the one? Why did I have to be Sakana? Why the #$ did you chose me?" She said, barely above a whisper as she curled up. It was uncomfortably silent for several minutes longer. "I need some time alone..." She stood, running towards the door. Jak grabbed her arm in the attempts to stop her, but she lashed out at him, knocking him back. She ran as fast as she could into the thick of the desert. She didn't know how, but she was easily jumping the gaps between the islands that led away from the temple. Jak sighed heavily, looked at the glowing figure, then proceeded to leave the temple. Sake was nowhere in sight, and her footprints had already been swept away by the approaching sandstorm. As he climbed into his vehicle, he got a call from Damas; one call he never wanted to hear.

"Jak, I've got bad news. Perhaps the worst sandstorm I've ever seen is on the radar. It's 200 miles wide with winds approaching 150 miles an hour. Get to Spargus now. I can't afford losin-" before he could finish, the connection was terminated.

"Damas!" he yelled. No response. All he got was static. He cursed heavily under his breath the charged headlong into the desert. Daxter clung to his shoulder, worried dearly for Sake.

"Jak..." The ottsel began quietly. "What does it... feel like… to transform like that?" Jak was slightly shocked at the suddenness of the question. He was also surprised that his friend would even ask something like that.

"Well... it stings... a lot. Like 10,000 volts of electricity are being passed through your body." he began, trying to think of a decent way of describing it. "You can taste your own blood, and some bones shift around. Its a rather gross way to put it, but its true." Daxter curled his lips; eyebrows moving every which way. "You can also feel the eco flowing through your veins, and that's like no other sensation in the world." The ottsel nodded slowly.

"I guess I never really realized how hard you two have it..." He whispered to himself more than Jak, who was looking about the desert like a hawk for any signs of Sake.

"I bet its worse for Sake though."

"Why?" Daxter asked.

"Well... Did I ever tell you about what happened to her in prison? I can't recall if I did." He felt his friend shake his head. "Well, during those two years... She was-" The words literally stopped in his throat. He couldn't seem to get it out. After several long seconds of uncomfortable silence, he finally spit it out like it was acid. "Errol raped her." Daxter's heart raced as he held onto Jak's shoulder armor like it was the end of the world. "Because she was Errol's little toy, she was also experimented on more than me. Almost every day, I watched from my cell as she was removed from hers, tied down to that chair, and tortured for what felt like a decade." The words were coming easy now, and he was more determined than ever to find Sake.

"I... didn't know..." Daxter felt a wave of dizziness rush over him. He began to think about all of the jokes he had cracked about her. It all explained why he found her in her room crying many nights.

"Now she has this _thing_ living in her, and its taking its toll on her. I fear it's winning." Jak turned the wheel to avoid a Marauder as he continued to scream through the desert. Daxter was very silent. He had been jeering at her for 3 years, and never knew her past. Hell, he didn't even know Jak's past. He rarely talked about it, and always seemed to get very depressed when he did.

The sandstorm was moving in with such a fury now, winds already exceeding 70 miles per hour. Jak could no longer see, nor could he drive straight. His knowledge of the desert though led him to a cave imbedded in the face of a mountain. Because of the angle of the opening, no sand or wind could get in. Relieved, he parked his vehicle and got out, brushing himself off. Despite the noise he heard from outside, he heard another noise... very light sobbing.

"S-" Before he could even finish the name, he saw someone stand and take off running towards the back of the cave. "SAKE!" he called, running after her. He ran hard, heart racing as his blood pumped. Right as she tried to a turn a corner, he grabbed her wrist tightly and spun her around so that he could face her. The two collapsed to the ground, Sake limp in her lover's arms.

"Let me go..." She insisted. He refused. Her voice her no fight left in it so he knew she wouldn't resist much. Jak ran his fingers through her silver hair, clutching onto her tightly as she cried into his shirt.

"Shhh... Its okay, please... calm down." He whispered in the hopes of getting her to become rational. She didn't even move. Daxter stood next to his friend, throat tied in a knot to keep him from speaking. His stomach did four 360's all at once, making the animal quite uncomfortable.

"I just want it all to go away..." She sobbed still, digging her claws into Jak's shirt which she held onto tightly. He still refused to remove his arms from her. "I'm tired of being used for someone else's gain... I'm tired of living, I'm tired of it all." Jak frowned at her depressing comments.

"But..." he swallowed hard, unable to get the words out. "What... about me?" He whispered past the lump caught in his throat. She looked up at him; obsidian eyes reflecting his saddened gaze.

"Jak, I love you with all of my heart, and I'd gladly die for you. You know this. But you can't change the past. What's done is done, and there's nothing we can do." She wiped her eyes with the back of her gloved hand, shivering in his arms. He again felt choked.

"I may not be able to change the past... but at least I can make the future better. What about all of our plans? I mean, I don't want to die a virgin." He managed a chuckle, which hade her giggle somewhat.

"You won't I promise." She glanced down at Daxter, who was still deep in thought. She figured he'd crack a joke about Jak's virgin comment. However, he didn't. He was just.. staring off into space. She waved a weak hand in front of his face, but he didn't even blink. Jak shook his shoulder and brought the ottsel crashing down.

"Huh? What?" He stammered, looking around. He saw his friends' concern and frowned. "I'm sorry, I just got a lot on my mind right now." Jak nodded, scratching him behind the ears before standing. Much like a gentleman, he helped his fiancée to her feet while looking at the cave entrance behind them. It was completely barricaded with sand.

"Well, looks like we'll be here for a while. Let's wait for the wind to die down before we dig ourselves out." She gave a small nod, wiping her nose and eyes with her glove. There wasn't anything to do in the cave, except talk. The older elf watched as Sake shuffled over to a wall and sat, transforming back as she did so. Jak picked Daxter up then sat down next to Sake and set Daxter in his lap, scratching him behind the ears. The ottsel didn't really seem to notice. This rather upset Jak.

"I'm gonna go sit in the car." Daxter stood and leapt from Jak's lap, padding over to the dune buggy which was parked a little ways from the entrance. He sat in the passenger seat, still thinking. Soon, he curled up and fell asleep.

"What's wrong with him...?" Sake scooted closer to Jak and rested her arms around his waist. He had one arm over her shoulder, the other resting on his lap.

"Sake... I'm sure you think I've figured it out by now, I know what happened to you in prison..." He looked down at her, staring directly into her now crystal blue eyes. She looked away, feeling violated. "I kinda... read one of your diary entries..." Jak soon felt like he guilty party for reading Sake's book. He had no right, or place to. He simply watched Sake, who was acting bewildered.

"Yeah... what about it?"

"Well, Daxter got curious about some of the stuff we've been through, so I told him." She nodded very slowly, so slow one could hardly notice it.

"Now he knows why I don't like it when people flirt or crack jokes about me. Errol would make jokes about me, but in a sadistic way. Every time he did that to me... he would call me his little slave, and that the only thing girls my age were good for was a good night. If I tried to fight back, it had a bunch of Krimzon Guards come in and beat me with their guns." She practically shriveled up in Jak's arms, clinging to his shirt once more. "He would never let the guards actually touch me though... he was possessive of me. And I'm sure the Baron knew what was going on, but Errol was keeping him quiet somehow." Jak held her close, just letting her ramble on. After all, he figured it was something she needed. He was once told that keeping something bottled up will only make it worse. To him, that was so true in more than one way.

"Well, I'll find Errol, and I'll kill that bastard, for what he did to you. I promise, I'll make him pay." His voice was stern and steady, filled with determination. She simply clung to him like a child lost at sea. Something caught Jak's attention.

"Shh... listen." Sake listened to nothing but silence. "The storm is over. Let's hurry up and get back to Spargas." Rather than have Sake walk, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the dune buggy. The ottsel awoke and moved aside for her to sit, then climbed into her lap. Jak barely had enough room in the cave to turn his vehicle around. Once he did so, he backed up and fired two grenades towards the entrance, blowing the sand out of the way. Indeed the storm was over, and it was giving way to a beautiful sunrise. There were no marauders out at the time, so the two could enjoy a calming ride through the desert.

"Jak," Sake began about halfway home.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." He smiled then looked her way before riding over a lather large dune. The vehicle launched into the air, making Sake grab the edge of her seat to keep from falling out. Jak whooped with excitement, hitting the boost as they reached the ground. Sake regained her composure quickly.

"Next time, I'm driving!" She ordered. Jak laughed and sped towards Spargas.


	20. Dreaming of the Skies Above

The warrior couple had pulled over next to the large waterfall in the middle of the desert to relax, enjoying the fresh air after the sandstorm had cleared. The sun was shining brightly, glimmering off of the water as the two shared a ration bar together. "Wonder where the marauders are." Jak commented, chewing his bite before swallowing its dehydrated nasty-ness.

"Does it matter? Its quiet, and that's how I like it." Sake sat back, feet resting in the crystalline water as she breathed a sigh of relief. "A moment of-" She paused, hearing the communicator in Jak's side-pouch go off. "I stand corrected." A low growl rose from her throat as she stood up to reequip herself, angrily rolling her eyes. Jak also frowned, standing as he removed the ringing device from his pouch.

"What?" he snapped, clearing his throat afterwards. Again, it was Damas.

"Jak? Are you okay? I'm glad to see that you're still-" Jak stopped him, noting Sake's obvious annoyance. He knew exactly what she was thinking, because he was thinking the same thing.

"Damas, what is it this time? Stop beating the bush." Jak spoke in a steady voice, watching the falls in front of him.

"Seem is at the temple, she needs your assistance." Damas replied in an equally stern voice. Jak closed his communicator, rather annoyed that he and Sake couldn't even get a single moment of time alone together. Daxter was asleep in the dune buggy, but was awakened as Sake picked him up so she could climb into her seat. The weary ottsel yawned loudly.

"What is it now?"

"We're going back to the temple." Jak climbed into the buggy, put his key into the ignition, then started the engine, which roared as it idled.

"What? We just came back from there." Daxter leapt up onto the dashboard as Jak did a roundabout to face the vehicle in the direction of the temple.

"Apparently, Seem needs our help with something." Sake stated, overhearing the conversation on the communicator. Jak gave a small nod, shooting at an oncoming Marauder. Another was lined up their rear, but Sake simply took one of the grenades from the ammo store and threw it at the vehicle, causing it to squeal out of control and explode as they sped away. Jak charged the hydraulics, then leapt to the first island in the water. The marauders waited on the edge, but left as the delinquent trio reached the 4th island.

"Not to mention, I feel like someone's calling me." Jak whispered to himself. Sake heard it, then looked towards the temple hidden in the mountain. "Someone's calling my name."

Daxter had his mouth wide open as his ears whipped behind him in the wind. "WHOO-" He stopped, then started coughing as she swallowed a bug. "Ew!" Sake nearly burst into tears of laughter as she patted the ball of fuzz on the back. The last island was cleared and they were approaching the large wall which blocked the dune buggy from entering the temple grounds. The vehicle slowed to a stop, the breaks screeching in the process. Jak turned the key, disabling fuel flow to the engine as he leapt from the seat. Sake set Daxter on her shoulder, following Jak, who seemed distant as the unknown figure called his name. Sake knew the feeling, so she didn't question him. All she could do was question what exactly was calling him. Daxter was curious, wondering why Jak was behaving strangely, especially since he didn't hear his friend's comments before.

They had cleared a few rooms, strangely unmatched by anything; Metal head, Dark Makers, or otherwise. "Its oddly silent…" Sake told herself. She immediately removed her gun from its holster and equipped the Arc Wielder mod. She held it high, eyes trained in the tip of the barrel for aiming precision. Jak was also on the look out, his own senses tingling with a feeling of deep uncertainty.

Sake turned a corner, hearing a low growl. Her eyes became fixed on a large Dark Maker sanding near a ledge, just beneath the tall pillars which reached for the roofless sky. It turned around, instantly spotting her with a keen metal eye. She cursed, then proceeded to fire upon its metal surface, the electricity causing it to scream in anguish. In retaliation, it threw a grenade of Dark Eco at her, but Jak shot it away, his Beam Reflexor filling its metal hide with bullet after bullet. Soon, it collapsed to its knees, shattering into a million pieces. Sake breathed a sigh of relief. "Where's Seem?" Daxter asked.

"Dunno, but something tells me to hurry up." Jak replied, clearing a few gaps as he ran towards the door across the broken chamber. Sake followed, the ottsel gripping her armor with a vengeance. As usual, he was complaining about nearly being killed. Sake did her best to ignore him so she wouldn't throw him into a bottomless hole or something. The chamber then ended at a hallway, which was crumbling with time. The large Precursor statue was seen just beyond it, and Jak's urges of heeding the calls were getting gradually stronger. All at once, he found himself standing before the statue, oddly silent. Sake felt unusually small, feeling quite uncomfortable after she had angered the beings above her just a few hours before. Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder, waving a paw in front of his face. The blonde didn't even seem to respond.

He was awestruck by what stood before him. It wasn't like he had seen it before, but this time, he seemed to see it in the glory in which it really was. He was practically frozen solid, standing in the center of the pillar as the eyes on the statue opened to reveal pools of cerulean blue.

"Once again, you stand before me brave one." It began, in its same deep voice that sent shivers down the spine of both elven lovers. "And once again, your heroism shall be rewarded. I give you a new light power.. Once which will help you reach new places…" Jak looked straight up at a bright circular light that surrounded him. Soon, his body weightless, feet no longer touching the stone ground before him. Feeling a cooling sensation, he closed his eyes and allowed the new feeling he felt to overtake him, his emotions somehow calmed. Sake was wide eyed, gawking at the sight before her. The statue continued to speak, lifting Jak higher and higher into the air until he was suspended nearly 6 feet from the ground; entire form completely at the mercy of the Precursor statue. "Places only in your dreams…."

Jak reopened his eyes, then looked at his hands. He saw straight through them. A sound behind him made him turn, only to see a half frightened and half amazed Sake staring at him in awe.

He felt something new… A feeling of freedom. And he wanted to share it with Sake. He wanted to take her into the sky, show her the world from a birds eye view. He wanted to embrace her and share his feeling of new life. However, it had to wait. They still had to find Seem.

The feeling of freedom faded, leaving Jak to feel the weight of the world once again. He approached Sake, who was still blinking in amazement.

"Wow.." Jak laughed at her, then snapped his fingers in front of her, bringing her crashing down. "Huh-what? Oh, oops.." She gave him an innocent giggle before gripping her gun once again. Jak also gripped his, then looked towards a platform on the other side of a gap. There was a strange light on a platform on the other side, and something told him to go over there. "Sake, this way." He approached the platform again with her by his side. However, she had no ability of flight. Well, she did, but that was Catalyst, and she couldn't risk the demon escaping to cause trouble again.

"Sakana." The Precursor statues voice boomed in her ear, and she immediately stood at attention before it. "You, too, will need the power of flight to complete the many terrible tasks you will face in the near future." She shook her head, refusing to listen.

"I won't release her, I won't release Catalyst." Sake began, becoming fearful of the demon. Something soothed her however. She opened her eyes which she had closed moments before, only to find that Jak had wrapped his arms… and wings, around her. She felt safe, and quite strange.

"Allow it to embrace you…" The statue created another bright light above the couple, and Sake felt the same sensation that swallowed Jak; A feeling of weightlessness. Something was happening to her, something she couldn't even remotely explain in words. Jak smiled, his hand clasped tightly around hers as he hovered above ground. She, too, was hovering, feeling light as a feather as Daxter gripped Jak's shoulder with all claws. He didn't know what to think, and was too obvious to what was happening to even notice the warm aura around them.

Jak spread his newly formed wings wide, carrying the other two across the gap with the littlest of effort. Sake practically clung to Jak like a child as he held her protectively. She knew she was safe, but she was still afraid of heights. That would never change.

There was yet another long corridor, but this one led up a ramp. At the end, a door slid open to reveal a vent of pure Light Eco. Jak, who had been drained from his previous use, charged up on the god sent energy. Sake touched it, but nothing happened to her. It simply felt like she was touching some kind of warm object.

The blonde haired elf observed the obstacle before him. In the distance, on a far ledge, he could see Seem, staring up at the enigmatic moon which now raised high above the temple in the stratosphere.

"Seem, hold on, we're coming!" Jak called out. His now energized body embraced Sake once again, Daxter still clinging to his friend's shoulder. Sake held onto him tightly as his wings carried them across the gap and onto an awaiting platform. Jak nearly lost his footing, but with a few forceful beats of his wings, he was able to save himself, and his friends, from a perilous fall. He only her 3 more platforms to jump to. So, he got to it, wings beating every few milliseconds as he held onto Sake tightly. He wasn't going to harm her, in any way, shape, or form.

The final ledge was in sight. Jak's target was right before him, but he felt himself getting weak. His last bit of energy faded, wings simply disappearing. He panicked as he looked down, realizing he was rapidly falling. He tried to scream, but it wouldn't come. Something told him that everything was going to be alright. He clenched his eyes shut, awaiting whatever it was that was going to either kill him, or save his helpless ass.

Before he knew it, he was on his knees, safely on his originally targeted landing zone. He wondered how he ended up there, looking around for whatever did it. He practically wet himself as she noticed Catalyst in her hands and knees next to him. Daxter screamed, passing out.

"Jak.. Calm down, its me, Sake." She looked up at Jak, obsidian eyes showing the innocence of his beloved. He instantly knew she wasn't lying.  
"But why do you loo-"

"I've learned to control her, but it isn't easy…" With a few full breaths, the demonic wings behind her faded into thin air, the long snake like tail receding into nothing. She stood, catching her breath.

Seem had been watching them the entire time, noting the strength of their bond. "Errol has learned how to connect with the Dark Maker ship… If he can awaken its terrible cargo, he will unleash horrors beyond our deepest nightmares." She paused, fingering at a glowing metal device in her paled hands. Sake eyes it for a few seconds, recognizing it to be the artifact from Jak 2 which took Jak into the future. "I hid the most important artifact from Errol." She seemed to smile in her own way as she allowed the device to float into the air and open. The inner workings ticked and spun about, acting like a clock. "I was wrong about you, You have the balance needed to save us all." She looked to Jak, then to Sake. Daxter was visibly mocking her, but Sake smacked him over the back of the head.

"As rubber wearing, completely freaky, beyond bizarre, paint faced, super weird monks go, you're alright." Daxter laughed, but Sake rolled her eyes. Seem smiled inside, feeling a sort of gratitude from Daxter's comment.

"I have seen the truth, and I am now at peace." She replied, hands moving about as she seemed to order the floating device to place itself into the hands of Jak. The metal object floated down and closed, making its self comfortable in the blonde's hands. "At least I have been granted with the gift of seeing my creators…" She became distant, yet another smile making its self known on her face. Sake also gave her a smile, feeling confident for some odd reason. Daxter purred light as Seem scratched his chin and thanked him. Then, the monk activated the warp gate next to them and climbed through it. She was gone, leaving the trio behind.

Jak smiled in Sake's direction, then offered his hand to her. "Care to go for a flight?" She blinked a few times.

"But what about your energy-" He stopped her with a gentle kiss. She blushed, turning away for a moment. She was curious as to where he obtained the energy to fly. She took his hand, which was transparent and glowing blue. Wings spread from his back again, illuminating the area in a delicate blue light. Daxter was making faces at them, but the two ignored him.

Sake felt weightless again, feet lifting off of the ground as she held onto Jak, who was carrying her. They were soon high in the air, leaving the temple behind. The moon was large that night, making Jak's already glowing form seem to light the evening with a soothing aura of light. She wrapped her arms around his neck, head cradled lovingly in the crook of his neck. He smiled, the flight path he took approaching a large fork peak at the very top of the temple. It was relatively large and flat, so he landed and sat, Sake sitting comfortably in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her, whispering words of love into her ear. She then closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her. Jak smiled, just letting the gentle ocean's breeze play with her hair, which flowed like water behind her. Daxter was also tired, and curled up in Sake's lap.


	21. The End is Ever Near

Yep, I updated quicker, go me. This chapter doesn't have much in the way of storyline progression, just your basic Jak 3 stuffs. Enjoy, though. Next chappy should be better.

The morning sun was bright, unusually bright. For once, the sun's rays weren't hindered by the sands of the Spargas Desert. "Uhn… Too bright…" She groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. With yet another groan her eyes scanned her surroundings. She was in her room. 'How did I end up here?' she thought before climbing out of bed. Her armor and such had been neatly placed against the bed. 'And why am I not-' The creaking of her bedroom door caught her attention and she glanced at the figure entering. "Morning Jak."

"Hey. How did you sleep?" He smiled, then stepped fully into the room. He was fully equipped, and was sporting a rather shiny piece of precursor armor around his chest.

"Good. How did I end up here?" She sat on her bed, then began to strap on her boots and armor over her clothes. She yawned in the process and was slightly disturbed by her reflection in the dirty mirror in front of her.

"Well, I brought you back to Spargas, I figured you'd get a better night's sleep in your own bed than 700 feet above the ground on a small rock face." He noticed her indicate the armor. "And I um, removed that so you would have an easier time sleeping…" A little giggle reached his ears and he glanced up at Sake who had been staring at him.

"This is the first time I have ever seen you blush. I think it looks good on you." Jak felt his ears become warm, even to the very tip. Some reason, their innocent flirting felt alive, as if it had been renewed by something.

"Yeah, yeah, blushing, love, stripping, whatever. Can we just get this day over with, I need more sleep." Groaned the exhausted ottsel atop Jak's shoulder.

"Someone didn't sleep so well I take it." Sake scratched Daxter behind the ear with the tip of her finger, sending the small ball of fuzz into a world of pleasure.

"Naw, he was up last night with insomnia." Jak explained before starting for the door once more. He grabbed the knob and pulled it open but stopped dead in his tracks as he ran smack into Damas. "Oh, Um, Damas, Hi!"

"Morning again, Jak." The Sand King raised his hand and revealed a device. It was comprised of the two portions Jak had one, and included a third one. "I suggest you hold onto this. It's a beacon, incase you ever need help." The younger elf tossed a nod Damas' way and smirked before slipping the semi-circular device into his backpack.

Sake stood behind Jak, then followed him out of the room and into the hallway. Many of the residents were still asleep in their cozy beds. So, the two traveled towards the curtains at the other end of the hallway and walked through them into the throne room. Damas was already on his throne, over-viewing the city with a big smile of confidence. Jak and Sake both waved to him before climbing onto the elevator in the center of the room. It traveled down and to the heart of the city.

"We have to go to Haven City, Samos was really worried about something this morning." Jak stated and boarded a rather conveniently placed Leaper. Sake did the same and continued through Jak through the city towards the gates. Upon arrival the first gate opened and they dismounted their beasts. Just on the other side of the main gate was the transport to Haven.

"What do you think he's worried about _this_ time?" Sake asked with an eyebrow raised. She climbed up the ramp into the transport and took a seat. She scooted over and let Jak sit.

"I dunno." Was all he said with a little shrug. The shrug obviously aggravated Daxter who had been catching a little bit of shut eye on his friend's shoulder. And so, the large carrier lifted off of the ground and closed its back hatch. The rest of the ride was spent conversing about whatever came to mind. The ride ended quite some time later and they were set down in the port. However, the moment they landed the transport took flight to go dock somewhere safe. The port was crawling with metal heads and KG death bots. The only safe route was to board a zoomer and hover over the fight. Even then, the death bots equipped with ground to air guns could aim at them.

"I'm driving!" Sake climbed into the seat of a smaller zoomer and Jak climbed on behind. She turned the key and raised it to the higher elevation before slamming on the gas at her foot. Their destination was the forest because that was where Samos told to go via a communicator as they rode to Haven. As expected, they faced some opposition from the Death Bots, but the metal heads were out of reach. Even in the Metal head section of the city they faced little to no opposition; just a few grunts leaping at their vehicle.

She pulled up to the ramp and climbed off of the machine. Jak smirked then watched her kick the zoomer towards a few Metal heads that were coming up the ramp. They were too stupid to avoid the zoomer and were hit head on. With a laugh, Sake ran up the ramp after Jak. The city security doors opened and the two quickly slipped inside, laughing. Daxter yawned, then raised his head and blinked a few times.

"I see nothing funny." He groaned. Suddenly, his entire body seemed to become white as a sheet as she secondary doors opened to the forest, which was infested with Dark Makers. "D-D-D-D-" Was all he could muster. The ottsel was plenty awake now. He shivered upon Jak's shoulders as his friends equipped their strongest weapons. Sake used the Arc Wielder attachment while Jak used the Beam Reflexor. They knelt behind a rock and peered at their targets. The enemy hadn't spotted them yet, so the coast was clear. The metallic beasts were all centered in and around assorted gun stations. They were obviously defending the pillars positioned in the water.

Sake slowly crept out from her rocky hideaway with her gun clutched tightly in her gloved hands. However, her boot landed directly on a stick and snapped it into two. Within a matter of seconds, every creature in the woods was facing their direction, or at least within the vicinity of them.

"Oops."

That was all she could say before the gunfire began. Beams of Dark Eco, bullets of hardened steal, and bolts of lightning flew like it was the fourth of July. The beasts charged at the three heroes, claws and metal bared in the hopes of rending the meat from their bones. One of the larger Dark Maker Troopers grabbed Jak with its large claw and slammed him into the ground. However, that didn't even phase him as he roared in anger. He had become the dark beast and was charging at the Dark Makers with such a fire as to knock anything down. His claws sliced through the metal like it was butter. Sake used her Arc Wielder to do her own damage; the electricity messing with the ancient mechanics of the metal monsters.

She soon took control of a Dark Maker turret after removing the head of the gunman controlling it. She aimed at a beast which was about to attack Jak, causing it to simply fall harmlessly to the side. "They keep coming!" She screamed.

"There, shoot that thing!" Daxter stood upon her shoulder, and was using her gun to fend off any attacks while she aimed for the weird flower like objects that clung to the rocks and trees. The barrels became hot as streams of Dark Eco were launched from them and towards the flowers. They went down easily, to Sake's delight, and she quickly took care of nearly a third of the creatures. However, Jak was doing his fair share of good. Though the beasts were made of Dark Eco, they stood no chance against Jak's blasts of it. He threw wave after wave of Dark Eco at the creature, panting heavily. Soon, his reserves of Eco faded and so did his latter form. Unholstering his gun, he continued fighting against the waves and waves of creatures. There weren't many left, and Sake was doing a fine job of taking care of the reproducing machines that kept making more and more Dark Makers.

After what seemed to be an eternity of conflict, the last creature fell to the ground, little bolts of eco dancing around its headless form. Jak and Sake both panted heavily and Daxter simply dropped the gun which he had held tightly for so long. "Phew, we did it." Jak said confidently before dipping his head into the water. He flung it around, then pulled it out and shook his hair around wildly. Sake nearly bust a gut at the way he looked. "You could have scared them off with your hair." She smirked evilly, but then was tackled playfully by Jak.

"Lets see what you look like when we dunk you." And so, he lifted her into his arms and was about to drop her into the water when his communicator alarmed. "Yeah? Fine, I'll get it down." The blonde hung up and put it into his pocket once more. "Samas says to stop fooling around and get to the astro viewer." Jak grumbled, then jumped into the water. Sake did the same, swimming behind him to the pillars. As they climbed up onto the edge, they rose and carried them to the top.

"Your telescope awaits." Sake gave Jak a little bow with a wink and he rolled his eyes. He placed his hands on the optical of the device and looked into it. The moment he did so, he let out a scream of pain.


	22. Drawing Closer to Darkness

Yay for another update! 33 ALSO I SPELL CHECKED IT OMG xD Jkjk, Anyways, emjoy yhis long awaited update. C'MON PEOPLE COMMENT THIS TIME ;-; I got almost NO reponse from the last chapter, and I'd hate to think all of my readers up and left on me! 3 Much love, -KGBP.

Haven City forest now lay in the aftermath of the brutal siege between man and machine. Despite the eerie appearance, the wind was gentle and fresh to the lungs. The rivers, though partially blackened from the spoils of war, flowed with a certain elegance past tall rock edifices. Silent sunset faded to a daunting evening, the moon full and bright in the sky. The two cousin stars gleamed ominously overhead, one of green and the other of purple.

Sake watched the stars from atop the large cylindrical pillar, crystalline blue eyes blinking ever so few times. She clutched onto the still body of her beloved, one arm around his chest with the other wrapped around his neck with her hand on his cheek. Though he lay still, it was obvious that his mind was running at a thousand miles an hour. The furry friend of the heroes was curled up in Jak's lap, ever so worried about him.

"Do you think he's winning?" Sake asked, gently stroking Jak's cheek with her thumb while her other hand curled lightly around a piece of his armor.

"Psh, do I think he's winning? C'mon babe, this is Jak. I KNOW he's winning. But it still doesn't make me feel better. He's always getting into trouble." Daxter sat up and pawed up his friend's chest, then sat on Sake's right shoulder.

"True, but I wouldn't change that about him. I fell in love with this Jak; I don't want to be with any other person. Besides, why would you want to change your best friend?"

"Its not that I wanna change him, it's just that I get tired of saving his butt." Daxter cocked a confident smirk Sake's way, and then lowered his ears with a nervous laugh. "Sake, I never got to say a chance to say this…" He paused for several seconds, leaving Sake to simply wander along the path he left.

"Say what?" She asked casually.

"To say that I was sorry—for saying all of those mean things. I didn't know about any of it… Jak had to tell me before I understood anything." He squeaked momentarily when Sake reached up to scratch him behind the ears.

"No, its okay, Daxter. I'm kind of glad he told you though. I freaked at first when I found out that he did." She petting continued, her gentle fingers rubbing the sweet spot between his shoulder blades.

"Ya sure? Because, I don't want to end up as your worst enemy. Nor do I want you to hate me. It would make things hard on all of us. Even Jakky-Boy here." Sake gave a gentle nod to the ottsel.

"Psh, there's only one person I hate. Errol." Her smile and laughter faded to a stern look, as if she was deep in thought. Daxter also fell silent, his soft purring stopping. "He's the only person who's ever done anything horrific enough to me for me to ever hate him. To me, Hate is a strong emotion, one which should never be felt towards any one person, yet I cannot reduce the feeling of loathing I have towards that man." She felt Daxter rub the top of his head along her hand and she managed a soft smile.

"Try not to think about it." He said before sitting up. His eyes soon focused on the unconscious hero. His chest rose and fell with each gentle breath, almost like he was sleeping. His facial expression looked as if he was in an incredible battle, which proved that he wasn't sleeping at all. Daxter watch closely as his face twisted ever few seconds as if to whimper in pain. Sake gently took his hand in her own, holding it tightly. His expression softened to a more confident look.

"Wonder where his mind is." She asked softly. It was the only thing said for the next several minutes before Daxter opened his mouth to reply.

"Probably thinking about coming back to us, his best pals." The ottsel struck yet another confident pose and Sake nodded. He sat back down in Jak's lap, and then curled up.

Some time passed in more bouts of silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it was silence none the less. Daxter had fallen asleep to the sounds of the rushing waterfalls, but Sake stood watch while holding her lover's body close to make sure nothing dared attack. Her experiences as a Wastelander in training (or so she considered herself) proved this to her time and time again. She couldn't risk letting her guard down.

Bored, she began to sing a gentle hymn to herself, one she had learned many years before from her mother as a little girl. It always calmed her down and made her think about happier times. She didn't realize that Jak was beginning to wake. He shifted slightly, hearing the singing.

"Sake?" She immediately stopped and blushed. She was never confident about singing in front of other people, so this shocked her. "Was that you singing?"

She gave him a soft nod. "Oh, Yeah." Her eyes watched his hand as it poked Daxter, who slowly rose from his sleep.

"It was very nice." He replied then lifted Daxter up. "Hey buddy, fell asleep I see." Daxter groaned, half asleep and half annoyed.

"Why is it you always wake me up during the sexy dreams?" He pried his little furry body loose from his friends grip and leapt onto his shoulder. Sake stood and helped the blonde to his feet.

"Dunno, but how long was I out?" Jak examined the rising sun just past the rocks on the horizon.

"I'd say about 6 hours, maybe. It was pretty late when you passed out. What happened though? You looked like you were fighting a war." The female's voice shook ever so slightly as to reflect her concern.

"I wasn't really unconscious, but I was somewhere else. I was on the Dark Maker ship, controlling one of their mechs." He clenched his fists a few times to get feeling back in his hands; they had gone numb on him. Daxter and Sake both watched the Dark Light in the sky for a few seconds. It looked dimmer.

"I take it you blew something up." Daxter did a little dance to himself, rather loving big explosions.

"Yeah, I did, and the Dark Makers are pissed about it." Jak tightened the straps on his bracers slightly, then the ones around his ankles.

The three exchanged an assortment of glances between each other, Sake carrying the one of excitement. "The last one down gets to do Torn's next killer mission!" Immediately, she took a step back and leapt from the middle pillar. She folded up, hitting the water and creating a huge splash from the cannon ball. Jak followed suit with much protest from Daxter. He chased Sake down and dunked her before climbing onto shore, only to be pulled back in by her. She climbed up and began to ring her hair out.

"Hahaha, Sucker!" She quipped tauntingly. Jak grunted and shook his head wildly, splattering Sake with water, who cried out playfully.

"Hmm, wonder why my commu-" 'Open mouth, Insert foot.' Jak thought. His communicator began buzzing loudly. With a mocking expression, he acted like Torn. "'Jak come tie my shoes.'" Sake and Daxter fell over laughing at the thought as Jak continued. "'Jak, help me, I can't open my bottle of whiskey!' 'Jak, Help, Ashlein won't stop trying to whore me!'" By now the other two were crying from laughter while watching the blond dance around like a complete idiot. Finally he stopped and reached for the communicator. He managed to calm the other two down before answering.

"Jak," Torn began, the other two laughed. "Come back to the main base, I have another mission for you." Jak moved his mouth in a mocking manner. Sake and Daxter resisted another bout of laughter. "Yeah, Yeah, We're coming." He hung up then placed the communicator in his pocket. "C'mon, God Almighty himself wants us, again."

The trio cleared themselves of giggles the entire time as they approached the exit of the forest. The rest of the time was spent on concentrating as the deadly trip was made back to the base through Metal Head and KG Death Bot territory. Many times they came face to face with danger bur narrowly avoided it. No time was wasted getting onto the elevator at the tower in New Haven.

"Honey, I'm home!" Jak called as the doors opened at the top floor.

"Cut the crap Jak, we don't have time for games. Now get over here." Jak groaned angrily at Torn then approached the hologram projector.

"Jak, There's another important mission we need completed." Ashlein, who had been assessing a map, began the run down but Daxter cut her off.

"Let me guess, we're on the short list to head up the mission, right?" He growled at her but she shook her head.

"No, we're giving this to someone else this time." Daxter looked shocked to death.

"WHAT! I suppose you think we're not good enough! I bet you think we can't handle it! I've got a contract!" The ottsel rambled on and on, spazzing about whatever random thing that came to mind before Torn and Ashlein slammed their fists down.

"You're ON the mission!" She snapped loudly in his face. "Your mission is to protect Torn as he pilots a craft carrying explosions which will blow open the Metal Head Nest. Jak, you'll be piloting the turret on the Hellcat, and Sake, you'll be in the vehicle with Torn, taking care of anything that tries to attack him from the front." The two nodded in reply as Torn headed for the elevator, and then followed him into the hanger where the roomers were parked. Sake hopped in back with Torn while Jak took his place at the turret.

Not even a moment later, once they were out of the hanger bay, they were assaulted with anything imaginable. Beasts came from the right, and robots from the left, both hell-bent on stopping the shipment of Eco. It was like Errol knew what their plans were and was commanding them to attack. Regardless, Jak and Sake both did their jobs, firing their guns when necessary to reserve ammo for what was obviously waiting for them at the nest.

The New Haven section was luckily simple to get through, because the enemies stood out against the pale walls. Not to mention, their metal shined brightly in the sun that beamed down. Sake kept a sharp eye on the roofs of the buildings in Old Haven and sniped anything that dared attack from above. In just her short time using a gun, she had become a sharp shooter. She only wished she had her duel Pistols, but Torn misplaced those. Jak from behind was having a bit of a fight though. It seemed they had a later Bombot on their tails, and it was gaining fast. He could tell it had its lasers locked on to his forehead, but it was out of range. So, he began to fire at the central core, a few well placed bullets bringing it down in a split second. With that taken care of, he was able to dispose of the beasties attempting to sneak up from the sides.

They soon entered the Industrial zone where a new onslaught of Metal and Meat awaited their arrival. Sake took out the small fry while Jak aimed for the conveniently placed barrels of explosives. One bullet sent the entire stash into the fiery hells, taking anything remotely close with it. This was a saving grace, as it eliminated over eighty percent of the forces in the opening of the Industrial zone. They managed to survive with relatively no damage and continued on.

The port was next and their destination was visible across the water, just past a large wall of Straffers who had their Dark Eco turrets at the ready. Jak stood from his post, going dark before jumping onto Torn's vehicle. He had a quick and easy way to take care of the creatures.

In his hands he clutched a ball of pure Dark Eco which moved and swirled about in a rather entrancing fashion. It began to spark with bolts of purple before it was thrown into the center of the wall. In a bright flash of blacks, indigos, pinks, and purples, the wall was instantly disintegrated. Jak changed back and took his station on the Hellcat once again at the turret. Sake gawked, amazed at the skills he had picked up without her knowing. It did explain why he did go missing some nights...

She didn't have time to gawk however, because a fleet of Bombots were waiting at the entrance to the Metal head Nest. They happened to be standing in front of some nicely placed barrels of explosives, so Sake and Jak both aimed for them, one bullet on each side, to take out the entire force in one fell swoop.

They had cleared nearly all of the hurdles, but one extremely one still lingered: They had to fly through the Metal Head infested nest, and they had already sustained damage, enough to be a problem. Sig was now helping with the fighting, using his PeaceMaker to knock some of the larger beasts back into their own radioactive muck. Sake took care of anything that flew, and Jak handled anything which leapt at them from the sides and behind. Their attacks were deadly to the Metal heads, eliminating them with little to no effort.

The final destination was in sight, so Torn stepped up the speed on his vehicle. Sake braced herself and prepared to jump to either side. Torn was the first to leap, Sake going the opposite direction. The vehicle loaded with bombs collided with the flesh-ridden door, blowing it to Kingdom-come. Jak whispered a celebrative yes to himself before powering the turrets down and climbing into the back seat of the vehicle. Daxter had been silent on his shoulder the entire time, and was now dreading going into the nest. He just knew that's why they blew the door open. Sake was already heading for the entrance, gun reloaded and ready to kill. However, she didn't see Metal heads inside, instead she was the ever 'popular' Dark maker's, their own weapons at the ready.

Jak jumped from the Hellcat as it approached land and Torn climbed in. Ashlein piloted it away to safety as the two lovers stood still at the entrance, half of the bodies hidden in the yellow mist that spilled from the entrance. The two shared a confident nod before proceeding into the hell.


	23. The Past and Future Collide

I apologise for not posting for over 6 months now. Since Naughty Dog hasn't announced any new games, I've been pretty much dead when it comes to writing. Nothing to Psyche me up, yaknow? Well, I've been dealing with alot of things, and one of which was getting myself to get off my lazy ass to write the 23rd chapter. I intend to upload 24 within the week, but as you folks know, I have a habit of not keeping my word. However, I will do my best to update on time. This chapter is rather important to the storyline, so I suggest you read it before just tossing it aside as a dead fiction. I still intend to finish this, and I definatly want to work on the sequel. (Yes, there's going to be one. The entire script's already written in my head. :D)

Without further delay, I give you my short chapter of filler with some Storyline stuff to keep it interesting. X.x

The left corner of her mouth visibly twitched. Jak noticed this. "What's up Sake?" His gun lowered for a moment, and then was raised to make sure he wasn't caught off guard.

"I'll tell you what's up; the worst stench of my life." Sake replied rather huskily. Jak took a few wiffs.

"I don't smell any-" She was no longer standing next to him. Instead, she was sprinting at full speed towards the inner workings of the Metal Head Tower, traversing its unusual terrain until she reached an open area. Jak did his best to ward off enemies by himself and catch up to her. She had stopped in the center of a platform, staring up.

"He's here. I can sense him."

"Sake, have you lost it? The only things here are the Metal Heads!" She raised her hand, shooshing him.

"I KNOW he's here."

"He who?"

"Errol."

Jak felt his breath catch. "Errol? But h-"

"Two years of being raped and enslaved can do this to you." Daxter cringed on Jak's shoulder. "You could.. call it a connection. I guess. I could always tell, when he was coming to beat me, or when he wanted to have a little fun." Her skin was loosing color quickly. Her eyes faded to a charcoal black with a dazzling luster. Jak's body froze.

"So you can sense him?"

"He knows we're here, and he's laughing." Bones stretched; blood rushed. "He's laughing at me.." Her body trembled and her head hung low. Jak reached a hand out; Her skin was as cold as ice.

"Lets finish him, then."

"No."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I'm the one whose going to kill that bastard." A few crystalline tears dropped from the corners of her eyes. They were the last shred of sanity holding her back.

Jak watched as her shirt gave way to a set of bat like wings. A tail twisted and twirled violently behind her. He backed away.

"Sak-"

"This isn't Sake, you fool. I'm Catalyst and don't forget it. Now if you don't mind, I have a job to finish." Jak felt his body contort and ache as it slammed against the nearest wall as the demon flung him back. When his vision focused, he could see Catalyst taking to the skies, wings beating rapidly to carry her high. She flapped as hard as possible; the roof of the tower was approaching quickly. However it did nothing to stop her as she slammed directly through it. Chunks of rock, 'flesh', and debris flew this way and that. Errol grinned then turned to face the demon who had landed about 20 to 30 feet from him.

"Long time no see Sake! Care to come over and give Errol a hug…?" The human side of Errol's face twisted into a sadistic smile. The robotic half did its best to match, but failed.

"I'll pass. However, I'm dying to kill someone, and you're on the menu." Catalyst growled an animalistic growl, followed by a very animalistic roar.

"My my… someone is very frisky…"

"Shove it, tin can."

"Come on Sake, I didn't treat you all that bad now… There's no need to be so harsh!"

"Give me a break. That robotic body must be glitching or something because I'm afraid you are terribly mistaken." Catalyst charged towards Errol, claws and teeth bared in an offense manner. With a single beat of her wings, she was launched into the air where she landed on top of Errol. Holding onto him with one hand, her feet braced herself against his shoulders while the other hand was raised high for a single deathblow strike. Errol had other plans in mind. Her guard was down and he grabbed her by her wings, flinging the demon across the room and into a wall. The sound of a cracking bone resounded. Errol laughed. Catalyst struggled to stand; one wing dangled behind her, limp and aching.

"I thought I trained you to behave better than that my dear." Errol's heavy metallic feet thumped the ground hard in front of the demon as he grabbed her around the neck with his robotic hand. Her own hands grasped the cold metal. He raised his only eyebrow as her eyes flashed a dangerous purple. Within seconds he was buried into the ground, stomach completely gutted. The only regret Catalyst had was that it was metal and not raw flash for her claws to rend. Errol stood, sparks flying from his circuitry as he stood and headed for the teleport gate.

Jak arrived on the scene finally, only to see Errol rush by angrily. The metal man stopped, "I'm afraid our time is up, for I have a meeting with the most powerful beings in the universe." With those last words, Errol leapt through a teleporter. Jak spotted the Dark Eco crystal powering the device and grabbed it. Immediately the tower shook angrily. Catalyst cursed heavily, unable to fly in her condition. So, Jak snatched her up while Daxter held onto his shoulder. Sig had pulled up to the gaping hole in the chamber and the three leapt in.

Sig's timing was perfect, in that as they flew away, the tower blew. When they nabbed the chance to land at Onin's hut, Catalyst climbed out and began to walk away, the wing still hanging limp behind her. Jak leapt out as well and tried to follow her but she turned and struck at him. "Stay away from me.."

"But Sake-"

"I'm not Sake you fool, don't you get it? I still can't believe YOU are my mother's father. You're so stupid, and naïve. You have no idea what the future holds in store for you, yet you blindly charge on and expect things to turn out as planned." Catalyst was face to face with Jak now.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. My only regret is that I can't complete my mission."

"What's your mission?"

"To kill you, and Sake for the pain you caused my mother."

"Your-mother..?"

"I'm done here." Jak could have sworn he saw the demon shed tears as she turned and sprinted away. He wanted to follow, but he hesitated. He knew she'd be fine. However, her comments worried him greatly. He wondered if Catalyst would try to kill Sake, but that was impossible. Sake was Catalyst's host, and he figured she wouldn't kill herself just to kill Sake, when she still had so many things to do.

The blonde entered Onin's hut. Pecker began to explain the next mission. Onin also insisted that Pecker go with him, but this upset him. The bird didn't want to go, but nonetheless he was forced. Jak then went outside and jacked a zoomer from a civi who was stupid enough to enter the conflict zone. The civi ran off screaming as a death bot chased him. Jak noticed a trail of blood on the ground, from the injuries Catalyst had sustained. He decided to follow them.

Ironically enough, the blood led him to his intended location. Once he ditched the zoomer, he found Catalyst standing in the water of the canals that led to the ruined stadium. The water around her was soaked red. Flesh from the broken wing was visible, and it was bleeding far too much to be a simple break. Catalyst's ear twitched and she turned to see him.

"So naïve… Following death blindly."

"I've always played my cards against death."

"A gambler I see."

"Give Sake back."

"Not yet, not until I'm done.." Jak noticed the flesh on the wing seemed to be steaming slightly, as if it was burning or something. It began to regrow and support the weight of the bone structure and membrane. She hissed in pain, clenching her fists. "Needless to say, You need me. Regardless of how much I absolutely hate you."

"Need you? You're causing her pain. We don't need you."

"Oh? How many times have I saved your miserable life?" She watched as Jak fiddled with that question in his mind. It obviously disturbed him.

"If you want to kill me, why didn't you just let me fall in the temple?"

"I couldn't let you die, not yet. It isn't your time to die."

"What are you?"

"What am I?—" She paused, and began to approach him. Before he could say anything, she was once again standing before him. Her healed wing stood erect behind her, the other folded. "I am the harbinger of death, I am the very essence of death. In a sense, I AM Death. I was created by my mother, to kill you. Her name was Rioka. She was the most intelligent person ever born. It was this intelligence that drove her to insanity."

"Why does Rioka hate us?" Jak would have taken a step back, but he wanted real answers.

"Why do the youngest usually hate their parents, tell me this…?"

"—Because.. they always get the short straw..?"

"Exactly."

"Then that means.. Rioka's my—daughter..?" Jak's face contorted in confusion. Nothing was adding up! Catalyst nodded and circled him a few times, tail flicking dangerously.

"You will learn more in due time. For now my time is up." As if a switch was turned off, the wings faded and the tail disappeared. Sake stumbled back and Jak caught her. She felt quite nauseous.

The two remained in the uncomfortable silence. Sake had heard every word, despite her dormant state in her own mind during the demon's occupation. Jak was effected most of all. Why did Rioka hate them? Most of all, why would he and Sake be bad parents?

"Jak," Sake paused slightly. Jak sensed her apprehension. "What sick game is history playing with us?"

"I honestly don't know. But for now, all we can do is just place our cards down and go with the flow." Jak climbed some rubble and struggled into a rather convenient access pipe which led into the bowels of the ruined Stadium. Sake soon regained some sense of balance, then followed Jak.

Children, this is what Dark Eco does to you! It seriously F--k's with your head:D; Lawl. Yes, this little plot twist is most likely confusing, but Catalyst is considered an Enigma after all. You'll learn so much more about her in due time. :) Until then expect chapter 24 soon.

I'd like to thank the peeps who've been posting comments, despite the absense of my writing. They're really awsome, and helped me kick myself to get things done.


	24. Planet Bustin'

YAY faster update! This fiction's nearly coming to a close, but that doesn't mean the action stops here. Whether you peeps care or not, there is going to be a sequel; That will be the final story in the trilogy, as I will no longer write this series once I finish the sequel. Until then, enjoy this: note: characters may seem a little OOC; but face it, if your father died in your arms, and you didn't even know it was hin, wouldn't you be extremely angered/up.

Anyways, on with the update. Chapter 24, HO:O

---

The Trio examined the area with broad eyes; taking in each aspect of the shattered and ruined arena that once housed their triumphant racing victories. The supposed death place of Errol, the Raceway of Mar; This stadium was many things. Now however, it was just a pile of rubble. A storm boomed overhead and drops of rain pattered agaisnt the cracked tiles. Smoke poured from fires that still burned since the initial explosion that brought down the tower. Fuels and gasses energised the flames that roared and crackled, yet they remained localised within their own spaces.

Claws on metal.. low hisses, high screeches.. Wet hands gripped the pumps on their guns.. their ears were raised and they were alert. A creature leapt from the rubble and soared at them with alarming speed, but was cut down in its prime by a whizzing eco bullet. It flopped over like a ragdoll, completely lifeless. Soon more came, and the sky was active as more hopping Metal heads scurried about and stuck at them with slicing claws. But these metal clad beasts of abomination were no match for the seasoned gunman that flanked the area. Beasts upon all four raised arm mounted energy weapons and fired. Ill shots missed horribly while well placed bullets paralysed them and left them for dead. The rain grew stronger, the wind picked up, and the thunder became louder, lighting the sky for miles. Soon, the gunman and sidekick couldn't see but a few dozen yards. The yellow looming glow of Metal head gems was very much evident in the haze of the rain fortunatly.

They didn't know how long they had been traveling. They didn't know what was in store for them. All three had their own motives that drove them to fight. Soon, they were cornered.. Pecker cowered at Jak's feet, as he had been waiting there.Their guns were clutched to their chest as they stared up at the sky. Above them, hovering as if suspended on invisible wires, were three Dark Makre satelites.. Each of their clicking talons grasped at them. Daxter quivered atop the blonde's shoulder, claws screeching against the metal, but not even scratching it. "I think this is the end buddy.. It's been nice, riding on your shoulder.. though it is bony and uncomfortable.." He would whisper to his friends above the rain. The blonde felt his hopes sinking with the rain.

"Its been fun Dax, Sake.. Its been real fun.." Jak replied, managing a smile. Sake wasn't so discouraged though. Just as she raised her gun, something burst through the wall behind her and took out the three massive metalic distortions. An engine purred above the roar of the rain, which was fading for a few. Jak could clearly see the shape of a zoomer, headlights on full, and the driver sitting confidently in a chair.

"Somebody called for an army..?" Damas gave the proud Jak a salute. Sake gave a wave and Daxter's face lit up with a grin.

"I thought you said a wise warrior doesn't face his enemies head on." Jak retorted,

"That all depends on how hard your skull is." Damas patted the seat next to him, and Jak climbed in. "I'd say we're both pretty head strong. Sake! You take the turret."

The female climbed atop the back of the vehicle, which was mounted with a high caliber automatic eco rifle equipped with armor piercing rounds. After charging the device, she swivelled around and faced the creatures that prepared to spell their doom. She fired once, and the beast fell into a deep chasm of water; dead.

The path was rocky and strangly easy to follow; certain areas blocked off by shield walls placed around the area by the Krimzon Guard to stop intruders from the outside. Towers made convienient bridges acrossed the water filled chasms. Sake wasn't the best of gunman, but she knew how to watch the enemie's movements and judge there location when she fired. Thus, they fell by the tens.

The road opened into a broad area, the ground split and only able to be traversed by more convieniently placed metal towers that made bridges. The final barrier was in sight, and the wall was guarded by piles of Dark Makers. Sake reeled around the turret and aimed at the beasts that converged at them from behind. The ones to the front were run over like pieces of grass on mowing day. Down into the trench they went, snaking there way through broken doors and up onto a steep bank. For a moment their wheels spun in the thick black mud, tossing up piles of dirt and rocks. Finally the paddled wheels gripped solid gravel and lurched forward violently. With the destruction of the bridges and four power poles scattered about the islands and trenches, the shield stopping them and they were free to progress. The catapult that had been bombarding them with overhead charges was within close proximity. Unfortunatly, the moment they passed through the gates, one final shell collided with their vehicle and tossed the entire shibang into the air. Sake was tossed far from the crash, head smashing into a rock. Thankfully, the hit spared her life.

However, Damas wasn't so lucky. Jak rose from his bleeding elboes and knees, going around the buggy until he spotted the warrior; He was helplessly pinned beneath the massive machiene. Daxter gasped, noting the pool of blood that was forming beneath the mans pinned legs. This was an injury he would lose his legs for. Jak knealt at his side and rested the man on his lap. Damas coughed a few times; crimson dribbled from his lips. "Damas!" Jak cried, histerical and at wits end. Sake managed to find her way to them, vision slightly blurred. Blood trickled from a gash on her head.

"Not.. bad driving.. kid.." Damas croaked, more blood rolling from his shivering lips. The rain had picked up yet again and was coming down as hard as before. The blood flowed about in a red river. "It was a good fight.. and a good day to die." Damas let his weight be carried by the blondes bleeding arms that were littered with cuts and bruises. He coughed yet again and his face twisted in pain. The man paused, then took a raspy breath. "I'm- Very proud to have been by your side.. in the end.." Jak shook his head in disbelief and shut his eyes tight to chase away the tears that he had been fighting back. He succeeded for now, at least. "This world is not yet out of heros.." Damas raised a hand, and Jak pushed him back down.

"We did well together.. - Don't move! I'll.." He paused. Damas was dieing, he knew. It was already too late, but he was afraid of losing the only man who had ever been so close to him; like a father.. He turned to face Sake, who kneeeled at his side. She clutched soaked medical supplies, but they wouldn't be nearly enough to save his life.

"Please-" Damas reached a hand up again. "Promise me one thing.. Promise me.. you'll find my son.. Mar." Sake's vivid blue eyes flashed suddenly.. it all made sense now.. everything.. Jak was beggining to catch the hint. "You'll know him when you see.. this." Damas dropped an amulet into Jak's awaiting hand. It was stained with blood, and scuffed from many years of being stashed away. "He's wearing one.. just like it." Damas' coughs became rougher, and more crimson spewed from his quivering lips. Death stood over their shoulders, his shimmering scythe awaiting its prize. "Its a symbol of our lineage.. of the great house of Mar." Jak remembered the little boy; himself.. That meant.. "Save the people Jak, Sake.. They need you..."

All at once, Jak felt himself become free from all the ties that held him down. But at the same time, he was burdened with the weight of his father dieing in his own arms. Shaking his head quickly, he clutched his now dead form.. His violet eyes were closed, tears long since streamed from the corners. "F-father.." Jak hiccupped back another sob. His father; the man he had never known, was dead. He shook his head in agony and hung his head low. Sake's small hand rested on his back. She could do nothing for her lover in his time of mourning. But Damas was very much dead. Jak screamed as loud as he could, tears of fear, anger, rage, hate, love; of everything rolled from his tightly clenched eyes. He called out in protest, and Daxter watched as his knuckles turned white around the amulet. After many tears, he grew silent; body wracked with sobs every few seconds or so. Finally he raised his head when he heard foot steps.

"Mm... Yes.. you were that child.." Veger looked as if he had just been bestowed with everything the world had to offer. His face was broad with pride. "I took you from Damas, hoping to harnous your Eco powers for my experiments.. then I lost you to the Underground..." He turned his head to one side, mocking Jak's misery. Sake would have interfered, but this wasn't her battle. Daxter's ottsel face twisted with rage at the man. "You seem upset.. Did I tell you too late...?" Veger acted drawn back, still teasing Jak in his moment of grief. He sparred no cutting words. "You were the son of the Great Warrior Damas...Oh! And he -Never- knew... How delightful..." The way he said it.. the way his face twitched with each painful word. It drove Jak mad with insanity. Once resting his father's body delicatly upon the blood stanied ground, he stood and roared in a very animalistic manner at the council leader. Dark Eco danced around him and pivoted about. For but a second he flashed dark, then reverted. The only thing holding him back was the fear of tearing the man limb from limb and drinking his blood.

"AAHH! VEGER!!!" The blonde screeched at the top of his lungs. He was ready to rend that man of his flesh! Sake stood now, Daxter on her shoulder with his back fur raised like a scared cat.

"Thank you Jak, for opening the door to the Precursors..!! Don't worry, I'll be back to put you out of your misery.." Damas spat out a sinister laugh before climbing into one of two tunnel speeders and bolting off down the catacomb tubing. Daxter lauched himself onto Jak's unoocupied shoulder.

"AFTER HIM JAK!" Daxter pointed, claws extended fully. Jak blinked, suprised.

"Wait- You're willing to go down there; Without a fuss this time?" Daxter stood up high and mighty crossing his arms.

"Yeah-- But don't get used to it! Its just NOBODY hurts my best friends, and lives to BRAG ABOUT IT! LETS GET 'EM!" He made motions that made him look all fired up. Sake cocked her gun, no longer phased by the cut on her head. Jak charged for the speeder, then stopped and summoned Sake. She glanced down at Damas hesitently, then smiled and followed Jak. It was her way of saying good bye.

Jak wasted no time in demolosing the defense systems that guarded the Catacomb pathways in the caverns below. He blasted every single piece away while swirving this way and that going at least 70 miles per hour or so. Sake ducked to avoid a support beam as they wizzed beneath it upside down. A security bot fixed its beams upon them, and he laid waste to them with the built in cannons to the Speeder. At long last the exit was visible; a pitch black hole with no smell, no temparature, and no definitive shape. The Speeder shot from the tunnel they were in and slowed to a crawl while they glanced around. It was obvious the room was very large, as there was a great echoe. Then, the lights activated. The dimmed energy lights raised until the entire room was seen. They were inside the core of the planet! Several other tubes, hundreds upon hundreds, lead into the same core, where in the center, was a large platform housed by a gargantuian Precursor totem statue. Two weapons adorned the location; one at either side. Once passing through a combination of swirling rings, they landed upon the platform and took a step onto the metal.

"Greetings, great warriors." The statue boomed, metal eyes glowing red. "Before it is too late, you must power up the planets defense system." Jak carefully placed the Eco Sphere into the slot, one made from the 8 crystals he had collected from his travels through Spargas and Haven. It slid perfectly into the slot and hovered just inside of it, beggining to rotate. The weapons triggered, and raised up. The tip split, and the charger for the beam was visible."The Eco Sphere has begun its energy conversion. It will take some time for the weapon to fully charge." Two doors slid away from each other and revealed the surface of the planet, as well as a direct pathway to the Dark maker ship, which loomed in the cold depths of space. Who knew what Errol was planning up there, Sake thought. She was caught off guard as a being appeared infront of her, and Jak; Daxter blinked. "You have proven your worth warriors! We grant you the gift of evolution.. the Honor of becoming one of us." A bright beam of light appeared just a few feet away from them, both advanced towards it, hand in hand. Daxter had some misgivings, which came true unfortunatly.

"Step aside!" a voice commanded. All three turned to face the barrel of a gun in Veger's hand. This enraged Jak. He wanted nothing more than to slaughter Veger for killing his father. Sake glanced at him, and saw the anger in his eyes. He hadn't been this angry since Keira dissed him at the garage. "I will be the one who evolves into a Precursor; the right is MINE!" Veger insisted. The light enveloped him, and the statue spoke yet again, almost teasingly.

"Be careful what you wish for..." Veger felt his body gaining strength and right as it went full blast, something hit him! Sake attempted to tackle him from the light and failed. She was unable to break loose from the hold the beam had on her form. Both her and Veger dropped down, and she stood back, aiming her guns at him. Veger glanced up at laughed.

"Ah.. It is done. Don't worry Jak, and Sake of course.. It is for the greater good that I assume this role.." Veger raised his gun and pointed it at Jak, while Sake had hers fixed on him. The statue spoke yet again.

"Even now, it may be too late. If Errol awakens the Dark Ship's cargo, all will be lost!" For a second or two there was an uneasy silence. Then Daxter finally took the stand, raising a fist.

"Listen, glow-boy! We've been doing all your dirty work while you sleapt in the stars! So STUFF IT!" A convienient crotch grab tied off the package and he crossed his arms.

"INEFFICIENT!" Screamed the enraged being, though its pure white face was blank of emotion of any kind. It turned around. "I told you we needed a back up hero. We should have gone with plan B!!!" There was the sound of a few punches and such. The being tossed from side to side and poofed. "OW HEY; CUT IT OUT!" The massive doors on the statue began to slide open. A grand light, brighter than anything ever before streamed from the gap. All four were vexed with amazement. "We are unhappy with your performance. If you had been a true hero, you would have stopped Errol by now."

For a long painful time, everyone was silent, even the voice. The owner of the voice, standing at a short 2 feet or so, large and fat. He turned to face the crowd, shocked that they had discovered their mystery! He hesitated, and watched them in return. Jak's eyes were practically exploding from her head.

"Oh. my. God." Was all he managed to spit out. Veger dropped his wand while Daxter's jaw made itself comfortable on the floor. Sake's expression wasn't much different.

"W-What the hell?"

"Yes.. Well-um... Now we are even more angry.. and um.. we order you to avert your eyes or we will.. um..." The voice stopped and the owner tossed aside a ring device. "Oh bother.." The real voice was much higher and softer to the ears. Daxter took a few steps, still gasping.

"They look like--ME?!"

"Not what you expected.." The leader spoke.

"Yeah- Like we get that alot.." One ottsel with a heavy surfer undertone spoke beneath the leader.

"Don't look so upset. If you knew we precursors were a bunch of little fuzzy rats; would you worship us? Could we run the Universe?"

"Not possible buddy!"

"So..-- We fluffed up the myth; A bit.." The ottsel held his fingers apart.

"And we get the respect we deserve!" yelled the third Ottsel, who sounded rather messed in the head.

Veger was furious; all this time he thought the Precursors were all powerful, and this was them! "You IDIOTS! Get down from there and stop defiling that glorious machiene!" he was immediatly thrown back and restrained in an eco barrier. He shifted uneasily.

"Do not let our size fool you. We are the most powerful beings in the universe.." The Leader spoke confidently, teasing Veger. The other two questioned this and were quiet.

"Why does Daxter look like-" Jak interrupted.

"Ah yes.. All Eco contains the source of our essense.. our 'Code' so to speak.. When Daxter touched the Dark Eco, he was actually blessed, when he thought he was cursed." Daxter leapt with glee at the leader's comment.

"WHOO HOO! I'm a Precursor!" He danced and repeated his phrase over and over. -- "HEY. Wait a minute! THEY HAVE PANTS!"

"These Creatures are the great precursors?!" Veger seemed stunned by this discovery, and paniced. Both him and Sake felt their bodies tingle. He wailed in horror while she gasped and felt her body plactically fold in on itself. She stood only two feet tall now, black hair coming from her head, while her small ottsel body was adorned in small garments and armor. Daxter wiggled his eyebrows and whistled. She crossed her arms and growled; literally. Jak scratched his head.

"A little drafty.. isnt it?" Daxter laughed at Veger who was not helpless against the Precursors great power. Veger growled and wiggled uneasily. However the restraints held firmly.

"The only way to ensure that Errol does not awaken the Dark Ship's Cargo is to go there yourself, and stop him.. We will send you there from here." The leaders broad furry face took on a serious look as he held his staff tightly.

"But the weapon-"

"Chill out buddy!" The surfer said proudly. "You should have mondo minutes to go there and get back pronto here way before-"

'Hopefully before-"

"BABOOM. Oh yeah!"

"Lets move!" Jak called, turning to run into the teleporter that had charged behind them. However Sake hesitated. Jak frowned. "Sake, I want you to stay here.. I've got to stop Errol. I'm sorry, but you can't do much in your current state." He gave her a scratch behind the ear, then took off with Daxter clinging to his shoulder. Sake simply slouched her shoulders and lowered her ears. The leader approached her and gave a smile.

"Its been a while, Sake." he spoke. She was suprised.

"Do I know you?" Her ottsel face twisted into one of question. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Why yes; You know me as, Kaolinth. Now; why don't we get you fixed up before all of history is thrown off course." He took a step back and waved a hand with the staff. A yellow beam struck her and she regrew into her normal human form. She immediatly turned to jump into the portal, but Kaolinth stopped her. "I'm sorry Sake. That's Jak's fight."

"But--! I need to Kill Errol; for everything he did to me.." Facing Veger, her eyes narrowed and her lips curled. "I'm guessing you had some hand in helping, right?" Veger shook his head rapidly, playing koi. "Regardless.. I will slay Errol with my own CLAWS!" The last word triggered a sudden transformation and she stood; breathing heavily with anger. Kaolinth frowned.

"But of-" he was tossed back by what seemed to be a long metal tentacle. Another encased itself around Sake and yanked her quickly into the air. A beast clung from the roof, entire body purple and metalic; A Dark maker. Kaolinth did his best to blast the creature away with his rod, but failed to do so. In the blink of an eye, she was gone. "--Oh dear.. That's not supposed to happen."

---

Lol, cliffy Gotta love cliffies. I plan on uploading chapter 25; I'm on a ferkin ROLE! I've managed to get myself back into Jak and Daxter, so my writing muse is REBORN. Yes, Im sure you agree Jak was OOC; I apologise for any typos. I did do a skim spellcheck, so there's bound to be gramatical errors, but thats just my style.

Anyways, peace.

Jak (and all affiliated characters) (c) ND. Sake (c) myself. Kaolinth(name) (c) Me


	25. The Cry Heard 'Round the World

**A/N: **

**EDIT July 28th 2:30 am Central Standard time: HEY GUYS. I HADE A FEW CHANGES TO THE END OF THE CHAPTER (**_after the final fight sequence, just some closing dialogue changes)_**. BUT THEYRE IMPORTANT TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**End Edit**

**HOLY FUCK ITS AN UPDATE. THE MAYAN CALENDER WAS WRONG. THE WORLD IS ENDING RIGHT...Now. Jk. So after five years, i've finally written an update. Funny thing is this isnt the original version. I finally found the original copy of chapter 25 lurking around on one of my old back up drives, re-read it and thought to myself 'this is awful'. Plus rewriting it gave me a chance to flesh out a few more ideas for the fight with Errol.**

**I will give my readers a fair warning.**

_**This chapter contains heavy references to rape. The reference is about halfway**_** in.**

**I should also mention that this chapter is a whopping 5,000 words minus the artists notes.**

**Thank you to all my readers who waited every so patiently for an uppdate. Without further adeu, chapter 25.**

* * *

Errol couldn't deny that he was a savage man, brutal and unrelenting in his ways. When he was still human, he got whatever he wanted, and if it didn't come willingly, he took it by force. Even reincarnated as a machine, it wasn't any different. He was still Errol, through and through and naturally, he exercised his new found power to the fullest of its extent.

He stood aboard the deck within the Dark Ship's hangar, admiring the fine pieces of tainted machinery ready to do his bidding. There was a sound behind him, a fizzle, then a crackling pop and he turned to face a Dark Maker soldier, with the unconscious body of Sake grasped in its large arm. Errol's face shifted to accommodate the psychotic grin as he chuckled.

"Fantastic work. Much appreciated." Errol paused as a ship wide alarm triggered. It seemed they had company. No doubt it was Jak and his annoying talking rodent. "Set her down and see to it that our.. guests receive a _warm_ welcome."

The Dark Maker gave a curt but stiff bow, then fizzled back into nothing.

Errol then turned his attention to the dark haired girl on the ground. With all the care and consideration of a man struck with love, he lifted her with both arms then leaped into the air, thrusters mounted along his back providing enough lift in the lower gravity environment to propel him elegantly toward the cockpit of one of the massive Terraformers. Magnets in his thick heavy feet adhered him to the dark metallic surface and the glass covering the cockpit opened upward.

The back of the cockpit was open, where a secondary seat used to be. Instead it had been replaced with restraints which he wasted no time strapping the unconscious Sake into. Then he gave a tug on each with his robotic arm. They held and he was fairly certain they'd be more than sufficient to keep her in place, even if she transformed.

It was nice to have a little insurance.

* * *

The light faded from Jak's skin in a glorious flash as he holstered his Morph gun, tendril wings of light eco dispersing soundlessly. The door before him opened and revealed an elevator, which led to the hangar bay. He was close, Errol's voice echoing almost inaudibly as he approached the bottom of the elevator shaft. The door at the bottom opened and Jak took a second to take in the sights.

The hangar was massive, easily taking up two thirds of the entire ship. He counted quickly, but it didn't take long to spot at least half a dozen of the massive walking weapons.

"If these nasty things ever wake up, the planets finished!" Daxter voiced Jak's thoughts perfectly as the hero sprinted toward the end of the platform. He could see the shape of Errol up ahead, his back to them as he admired his control over the Dark Makers verbally.

"All these Dark Makers at my command, Just _think-_ what I could do!"

"You're through Errol, even if we both die!" Jak paused mid-stride lost long enough for Errol to turn and face him as Daxter jumped down to the ground. Then the blond charged the half metal abomination, realizing only then just how much taller Errol now was. Throwing all his weight forward, Jak smashed into Errol and they tumbled backward and off the platform. Daxter shrieked, peering over the edge. He watched as Jak lost his grip on Errol.

"JAAAAAAK!"

Deep in the core of the planet, the weapon had finished charging. Both barrels fired their beams simultaneously, one of light and the other of darkness and they collided in a concentrated laser that sped toward the surface, bursting through the ground where the Baron's Palace once stood. It broke through the planets atmosphere and slammed into the Dark Maker ship, tearing a wide hole into its hull before cutting through it like butter. The metal sheared and burned red hot as the hanger became a torrent of wind, the hull depressurizing.

Daxter felt himself suddenly being pulled and he latched onto the grated floor for dear life. Behind him, Errol ascended rapidly, thrusters fighting against the pull of the wind as more precious air escaped the hull into the vacuum of space. He latched onto the cockpit of one of the machines before climbing inside. Then it powered on and he piloted it through a large round hatch, hurling toward the planet.

A bright light caught Daxter's attention and it was then that he realized Jak was standing behind him, wings of light spread. He let go, Jak catching him effortlessly as the wind picked him up.

"Lets go Dax!" Jak's body reverted and the duo made a mad dash for a large teleporter ring at the base of the elevator shaft. The platform beneath them was being torn apart by the sheering winds and Jak fought with all his strength against the pull. Finally he found his way back to the elevator and dove through the ring, instantly finding himself thrust into the harsh sands of the Wasteland.

The sky burned orange as Errol's abomination hurdled through the atmosphere, crash landing far out into the desert. The clouds above scattered upon impact and Jak made haste for the gates of Spargas to get a dune buggy. He chose the fastest, the Sand Shark.

* * *

Errol felt like a kid in a candy store, hands latched onto the controls as holographic displays overlaid the terrain, outlining all its little details. A blip appeared in the distance near Spargas, registering warmth unnatural to the desert. From his vantage point, he could clearly see Jak's buggy approaching at break neck speeds.

"Fool, rushing blindly. Time to play a little game of cat and mouse.."

* * *

His tires spat up sand as Jak jerked the wheel to and fro, trying to find purchase amongst the dunes. He'd managed to take out a good number of nodes along the feet of the massive Terraformer as it stomped around the desert. Occasionally he'd have to jog sideways to avoid being smashed into the sand. Only one node remained, but it was on one of the forelegs, far ahead of those at the back. Using the last of the boost reserves in the tanks, he gunned it for the node and as the leg slammed down to the ground, he opened up both barrels, Daxter helping to feed the ammunition into the guns as they sprayed metal death.

Rounds pelted the sand with dull thumps that tossed sand only for it to be caught in the strong winds, but Jak's line of fire trailed upward as he turned the buggy and powered up a hill. More bullets bounced off the dark violet metal of the leg, and just a few finally struck the last node, making it explode in a red and purple plume of fire and sparks.

Errol cursed to himself as the Terraformer shook, internal explosions doing their worst to the body of the machine. Warning signals were alive within the cabin, sparks flying all around and one particularly large explosion jostled the entire cockpit. His head slammed against the console, and he turned to ensure that his 'precious cargo' was still intact.

With the flick of a switch, there was a sudden shake and the central body detached from the legs. The contraption tumbled to the desert floor, detonating as a shock wave shook the desert while the top portion and cockpit hovered above the desert, billowing smoke and fire. Errol did his best to maneuver the disembodied vessel safely to the ground and as it swung in a wide arc, he found a fairly wide channel between two rocky peaks where he could make a safer landing.

The boy and his rat might've clipped his wings, but that didn't mean he was completely without defenses.

The ground approached quickly and whatever humanity left within him flinched in preparation for the collision. The body of the Terraformer slammed into the dunes and he heard faint cries of surprise and pain behind him. Good, she was awake.

The remains of his weapon slid across the sands, kicking up massive waves before eventually coming to a rough stop. No doubt the boy would arrive soon to finish off the job.

* * *

Whatever the commotion was, it managed to jostle her awake just enough to register her head smashing into a solid metal surface behind her. Instantly her vision blurred and she felt a raging headache immediately set in, spreading down the entire length of her spine.

Dazed and confused, she tried to move her arm and rub at the pain but it didn't budge. Slowly she began to realize that she had been restrained, wrists and ankles bound firmly to the wall behind her.

Sake then began to fidget, tugging against the restraints. They didn't budge, and she cursed lightly. Through her blurred vision, she could see a faint splash of fiery red.

"It's no use struggling my dear. Those restraints are forged from reinforced Precursor metal. You're not going anywhere."

Sake snapped at the air as Errol turned and faced her just long enough to grin. His gaze sent chills down her spine and she could already feel the darkness creeping up from her stomach, tickling at her brain.

"Oh look, Here comes the hero. Now watch as I wipe his miserable existence off the face of the planet. Then we'll pick up where we left off.." Errol belted out a throaty laugh, and Sake gritted her teeth as the entire cockpit moved. She caught a glimpse of Jak through the cockpit's window, the holographic interface highlighting him with a targeting reticule.

"Jak, get out of here!" Sake screamed.

"He can't hear you my dear, save your breath!"

"Let me go, you sick bastard! I'm going to rip your fucking throat out!" Sake barked, skin paling slowly. Blackness cheeped up from the corners of her eyes. Then, she felt electricity pass through her body and she grunted through the pain.

"Those words are so unbecoming of a lady such as yourself. Now keep quiet as I crush your pathetic boyfriend." Errol jerked hard on the controls and the cockpit dove in for a strike, the nose of the frame soon glowing red as a pinpoint of light began to form then grow.

* * *

Jak dodged to one side as a massive metallic tentacle struck at him from one side, then the other. The flat surface of the Terraformer made a terrible place to fight. It was laced with pipes and cracks that made maneuvering difficult. Furthermore, wave after wave of creatures formed from eco stormed at him. It wasn't long before ammunition started to become a real concern.

He had just managed to sever the last metallic tentacle when a bright red beam slammed into the metal surface where he'd just been moments before. Cursing loudly, he got to his feet and made a mad dash to keep ahead of the beam as Errol guided it after him. It managed to catch one of the eco creatures and it burst into flames before dissolving with an unceremonious flash.

The beam stopped and he watched as the cockpit swung wide to one side. He heard Errol curse over the loudspeakers. The Terraformer had been damaged and the controls were beginning to suffer from the effects. Two large tanks glowed brightly on the backside of the cockpit, shielded only by a few small plates of metal. Jak quickly switched to his Peacemaker and charged up a shot.

The shot rang true and zeroed in on its target, smashing into the tanks with a glorious explosion. He heard Errol shout in desperation over the sound of the sandstorm before bursting into a hearty laugh.

"You would kill your own girlfriend just to destroy me? How tragic!"

"Jak don't worry about me, just kill him!"

Jak felt his heart jump, hearing Sake's voice. She was in there, with Errol!

Then Sake shrieked. "I said quiet!" Errol barked. Jak scowled, balling up his fists as his knuckles turned white.

How dare he lay a hand on Sake- that asshole was going to _die_ a very slow, _very painful_ death. Even if that metal body couldn't feel pain, he'd find a way to _**make**_ him suffer- He was sure of it.

* * *

The slap hurt, but not in the way that made her flinch in pain. No, it hurt something deep inside and sent her to a place she hadn't been to in years.

_Her cell had never been this soft, and the strong musk of a strangers scent was unfamiliar to her. The odor was bitter and terrifying in a way._

_Her eyes drifted open. This certainly wasn't her cell. This was someone's personal quarters. She was laying on a bed, roughly big enough for two people and draped with soft, rich blood red blankets. She had been stripped bare, prison uniform neatly folded and stacked at the foot of the bed. The room was small, roughly four of her cells combined. The air was humid and a gentle chill nipped at her skin. There were shelves with trophies and medals, books about racing and vehicles, and pictures of Errol being awarded various prizes and commendations._

_A door a few feet from the bed slid open. The strong smell of soap and a thick cloud of steam wafted out. Errol appeared in the doorway, wearing a loose pair of pants and nothing else._

_What was going on. She panicked, trying to climb off of the bed and away from him but she quickly realized that her wrists and ankles had been bound while a cloth gag had been firmly tied in her mouth._

_Errol sneered, thumbs cupping the rim of his pants as he undid the button while sliding one knee up onto the bed._

_Her blood ran cold and tears poured freely from her eyes._

**Fear. **

A single tear paves the way for more, eyes squeezed tightly shut as she balls her fists and tugs against her restraints. They don't budge. The cockpit rocks from an explosion.

_His hands were cold, and his touch was forceful and lacking any remorse or care. His lips against her neck were greedy and untamed, leaving bruises. His scent wreaked of motor oil and sweat. He was heavy against her and she whimpered as his breath burned hot against her ear._

_Fear curdled into rage. She lurched, latching onto his shoulder with all teeth, biting as hard as possible. She tasted blood._

_He cried out, fist raised and striking her hard. She wailed, going still beneath him._

"_Worthless piece of trash. I treat you like a queen and this is the thanks I get?" He raises his arm again, hand flat. She winces, then feels the sting. The skin on her face wells up with a perfect imprint._

_Suddenly the weight over her is gone, and she opens her eyes just long enough to see him go into the bathroom. Blood is pouring from two semi circular marks on his left shoulder, it looks like he was bitten by a wild animal. He shuts the door, then the door to the room opens._

_Two guards step in. She curls up. She's naked and she can't let them see her this way, violated and humiliated. She's pulled off the bed and forced to get dressed. Her clothes are shredded rags. They haven't given her new ones in months._

_She's forced back down the narrow hallway where all the worst of the worst are caged like wild animals. They're banging their trays against the cell doors, shouting. Her cell is at the end of the hallway and the door opens with a buzz and a heavy thud._

_She's cast inside, discarded like trash and the door is shut behind her once more. She hears them laugh._

_Whore, they say. _

_But they would never touch her- Errol would never let them._

_This was how it had been for over a year. _

_The darkness overtakes her, mentally and physically._

**Rage.**

Time stops. Her heartbeat booms in her head. She can feel her blood rushing through her veins.

_Everything hurts._

_Her veins are on fire, as if they flowed with glass and razor blades. Her voice is hoarse from screaming._

_There's an alarm, and a voice._

"_Bio-readings peaking. Vitals falling. Subject D305 in critical condition." Its feminine, synthesized- uncaring. "Recommended course of action; Disengage Injection Cycle immediately."_

"_Errol have you gone mad? You're going to kill her." Deep, rough, unsympathetic, and demanding. Baron Praxis. "These test subjects are of no use to us if they're _dead_."_

_A pause. The pain lasts longer and longer._

"_As you wish."_

_The eco flow stops. The needles are withdrawn, but the pain remains. Its a part of her now, ingrained so deeply in the fabric of her being; such a part of her awake and in sleep._

_Her chest rises and falls in quick, uneven patterns as she pants. Her body is drenched in sweat. She stares at the bright light overhead, pupils merely pinpoints and she thinks she's dying._

"_If we don't get results soon, we'll have wasted all our time. I want your report by tomorrow evening and results from the blood tests by the end of the week." The Baron again, and his heavy foot steps grow quieter as he leaves. There are other footsteps, and the gentle clank of metal armor. The guards have left as well._

_She feels only the presence of one now. The smell of motor oil fills her senses. There's a hand on her cheek now._

"_It's a shame you've been so uncooperative. You're the shining achievement of all our work, the pinnacle of evolutionary perfection and yet you cling stubbornly to the hope that you'll be rescued. Pathetic."_

_She is left alone to suffer in silence. The air is cold and the world is lost to her._

**Hatred. Loathing. Disgust. Shame. Bloodlust.**

**. . .**

**. . . _Clarity_.**

As if on command, something snapped.

The voices of Catalyst and her darker self echoed in her mind. They were lending their power, their strength, their hatred and humility.

Sake growled low and deep, then let out an agonizing roar. Each memory brought with it an uncontrollable desire; the insatiable urge to take the life of the man that had brought her two painful years of suffering. Her body reacted, skin going gray as death. The transformation was like many others before it, each body part adjusting to accommodate the newly formed changes.

The process continued as she pulled fervently against the restraints. Errol had finally been alerted to her change and turned to watch with horror as she struggled for freedom.

The wall the restraints that held her to began to warp and there was a deep groaning noise from within the frame of the cockpit as one of the wrist bands completely gave way. With a jerk of her other arm, the other tore free, leaving only her ankles bound. The transformation had torn or broken all of the straps holding on her armor, leaving only the shredded underclothing and a few scraps of armor clinging desperately on the bands that hadn't been ripped by the process.

The muscles in her legs rippled as the bridge of her foot became elongated. Joints and digits fused and reorganized themselves to shift into a pair of draconic feet, each of the four long toes tipped with massive black talons.

The restraints could no longer withstand the pressures and force applied to them, giving way as Sake tugged at them.

Finally she stood in all her glory, black eyes boring deep into Errol's synthetic ones.

Jak watched from below as the cockpit's interior filled with a brilliant violet light. He had heard screams of desperation, the sounds of the frame being ripped to pieces as something inside tore its way out. Suddenly the cockpit sparked and exploded in a glorious fiery red and violet plume. Black smoke billowed and the blond narrowly avoided being crushed as Errol's burned and dented body fell from the conflagration and slammed into the Terraformer's deck.

Sake landed a few feet away from Errol as he slowly began to inch away.

"Always the fighter.. Won't you ever learn? Compared to me, you're nothing." Errol jeered, finally standing before crouching low. He was ready for her.

"Say what you want, you sick fuck." Sake bit at the air like a rabid dog and moved so quickly that Jak and Daxter had a hard time keeping up. She slammed headlong into Errol and they went flying. The blond swiveled on one heel as they blew by. There were sparks as Errol's back ground against the metal floor below and Sake leaped high into the air.

Orbs of solid black collected in her palms, outlined by a brilliant, angry violet. They arced and once they both grew to a foot in diameter each, she hurled them hard at Errol. He raised his massive metal arm for protection. Both struck their mark, and he was instantly consumed in violet flames that burned quick and hungrily. When the smoke finally blew away, Errol stood, completely unscathed. A ring of damage circled him and there was a flicker of light as a spherical shield winked out.

"A gift, from the Dark Makers for bringing them to victory. Their technology is quite impressive."

She dove in for a up-close and personal strike but he dodged and grabbed her wrist, jerking and hurling her hard enough that she went careening off the edge of the battlefield. There was a brief second as she vanished below the threshold, only to zip back up at blinding speeds, dashing toward him, and dolling out a harsh kick to his chest. Errol didn't have time to react, feeling himself being thrown upon impact.

"Jak, why the hell are we just standin' here? We gotta go help Sake!" Daxter shrieked, poised atop Jak's shoulder plate and ready to strike. The young hero shook his head firmly. "What?"

"This is her fight Daxter. I want Errol dead too, but she deserves this, after everything he did." Jak tightened his grip on his Peacemaker subconsciously as he bit his lip, watching them clash. Daxter furled his eyebrows and made a defeated noise.

It was fierce battle, each exchanging blows. She was fast and strong, but he was stronger. Each time she'd go in for a blow, he'd either deflect or completely redirect her attack, sending her flying.

Sake's wings beat in even strides, suspending her in the air. She was already bruised and bloodied, while a gash along her right shoulder bled profusely. The fight was starting to take its toll on her, but she could see that the stress was effecting Errol as well. The metal all across his body was was dented and scratched, servos sparked and clattered noisily. What little flesh that remained on his face was burned, some of it peeling off to reveal lifeless metal beneath.

Errol grinned, then started to laugh.

"What's so funny." Sake barked, voice bellowing.

"All this effort, and for what? A few flashy attacks? I guess I was wrong about you." Metallic lips parted to reveal a facsimile of teeth. "Not that there was ever anything particularly special about you after all..." His words carried on long after he was silent.

"And what the fuck's that supposed to mean, huh?" Tension crawled up and down her muscles. The rage that had subsided gently throughout the course of the conflict was building again. It was as if this man lived and breathed to infuriate her.

"Oh you think you're the only girl I kept company in that pisshole of a prison?Well you're _dead _wrong_._ Just one of the herd- a piece of cattle I milked for pleasure... and you played your part so well too.." His words rolled off his tongue while he grinned, smug and confident.

Jak swallowed hard. If what Errol was saying was making him bristle this much, he could only imagine what it was doing to Sake. He watched her face tighten and her eyes narrow.

"I'm going gut you and hang your corpse from the gallows, you son of a _bitch_.." Sake spat, growling now. The noise was guttural and inhuman.

"I'd like to see you try!" Errol gave a massive leap into the air, thrusters kicking into full blast. He and Sake collided mid air. She latched onto his shoulders with her dextrous feet while striking in quick succession. Meanwhile Errol's laughter grew louder and louder, mocking every move she made.

"Shut UP!" Claws brandished, she swiped for his face but they cleaved only air and he flung her back to the ground by her horns, snapping one off halfway down in the process. She flipped end over end, unable to regain her composure before slamming into the desert below.

Spitting sand out, she hefted herself up onto her shaking arms and a shadow formed around her, growing larger by the second. She glanced back only to see Errol and she rolled to the side right as he slammed into the ground.

Jak ran to the edge of the Terraformer's deck just in time to see her dodge out of the way, beating her wings quickly to ascend before he could pivot for a counterattack. The fight was once taken to the air as each battled for their own reasons.

"Just give up, Sake." Errol demanded, throwing a hefty punch which she dodged nimbly. Finally she drifted down to the deck once more, landing with a heavy thud. Errol landed too, arms crossed triumphantly. He could see the fatigue in her eyes while her body trembled.

"Never. I won't stop, not until you're dead! Not until I smash your fucking face into the ground and spit on your remains!"

"Didn't I tell you, language like that is so filthy. Come now love, stop this nonsense." He was toying with her, egging her on. It worked.

She swallowed hard, failing as she tried to choke back more tears while cupping her hand over her shoulder.

"Aren't you even going to bother making this worth my time?" Errol cocked his head to one side. Sake visibly shook with rage.

"_Worthless."_

"_Your life will never amount to anything."_

"_Your existence has no purpose."_

"_No one is ever going to save you. You'll rot in this prison."_

"_**All you're good for is keeping a man company."**_

It was so fast that no one saw it coming. No one could have expected it. One moment Sake stood firmly in place and the next, she was in front of Errol, one fist thrust cleanly through his midsection.

Errol stared down, gawking as his jaw hung agape. Her face was blank of any emotion as she ripped her arm free, taking with it a fistful of parts and wires. He tried to retaliate but before he could react, she grabbed ahold of his robot arm, planting a foot on his thigh before yanking hard and fast in the opposite direction. It tore free in a shower of sparks and eco.

"You rotten bitch, you'll pay for tha-!" Errol's words were hitched in his throat as he stumbled back, his other arm missing from the shoulder down. He stumbled back, unable to gain his balance.

Two more spheres of concentrated Dark Eco pelted the ground at his feet, sending him skyward in a glorious explosion. When he finally hit the ground after rising and falling in a great arch, both legs had been blown clean off.

What was still human within him coughed, thick black liquid gurgling up from his throat as it rolled out of the corners of his mouth. He stared with horror as Sake stalked toward him, each step seeming to shake the world loose. She stopped next to him, raising her foot before pressing it to his head. It engulfed his face and every muscle and nerve in her body fired as she let out a desperate cry. With all the force possible, she squeezed and pushed, crushing Errol's head.

Jak stared on in complete shock, both at her display of power and at the mechanical corpse before him. Sake was standing over the body now, head hung between her shoulders as tears were caught by the wind. Daxter jumped from his shoulder as Jak slowly came up behind her. She jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder, then wrapped his arms around her from behind.

It was only then that she collapsed to her knees, bloody and exhausted. Jak simply held her for a good while, turning her to cradle her into the crook of his neck. Daxter breathed in deeply, exhaling in a long sigh before padding up and resting a furry paw on her side.

"Its over..He's finally gone.." The color returned to her skin, and her entire body reverted to normal.

"This time for good." Jak cracked a smile and she peered up, pale lips parting with a bloodied grin.

"Yeah.."

It was just one at first, then a few more, until finally it was an entire crowd of voices all celebrating and cheering in unison. Sake's attention turned from Jak to the source of the noise.

It seemed the whole of Spargas had come out in unison to witness the conclusion of the fight. Someone fired their rifle and then everyone was. Swords clanged together, and voices cried out in harmony for their salvation.

Sake choked back a few tears of joy this time, pursing her lips before grinning wide and letting out a good heartfelt laugh. Jak breathed in deep and smiled too. Daxter struck a pose and waved to Tess in the crowd before blowing a kiss. Tess, Sig, Keira, Samos, Torn, Ashlein, and so many others were there too, all cheering and celebrating.

"C'mon, let's go join the party." Jak said as he stood, helping Sake to her feet.

Sake tugged gently at his hand. He stopped, then turned. She was blushing.

"Jak. Let's get married!" She said, squeezing gently. He almost jumped out of his skin.

"Wait, what, now?" He flushed red too and Daxter grinned his approval.

"No, tonight!" Sake was giddy, holding his hands in hers now before raising them. He gave a squeeze back.

"Alright. Tonight." He smiled, making an 'oof' noise as Sake nearly tackled him. He wrapped his arms around her, lifting her before giving a full spin only to set her back down and put his fingers on her chin. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mar." Sake said, almost catching Jak off guard. They closed the gap for a kiss, earning another long bout of cheering from the crowd below, some thousand voices carrying out over the desert as the sun started to rise gently over the dunes.

The kiss broke after several seconds, both beaming with joy. Finally, Jak turned to face the crowd.

"Lets get going, we've got a wedding to plan!" Jak's body immediatly flashed white, long tendril wings spreading gracefully as he sweapt Sake into his arms and took off into the sky toward the gates of Spargas. Sake gave a shriek of suprise, then waved to the people below as they passed by.

* * *

**A/N: Holy fuck that was a doozey. Thanks for stickin it through! Hope you enjoyed this. Dunno how long it'll be till i can update this again, but the following chapters will be 'epilogue' material basically.**

**Edit: Only added a few extra lines **_at the end _**because otherwise, leading into the next chapter would have been difficult and i couldn't get the opening of 26 to sound quite right.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: TECHNICALLY, May it Be is complete, and like I said these last few chapters are merely supplemental, to wrap up sub plots and provide a little extra insight into the ending. I'm sorry if details in this chapter are inconsistent with information established far earlier in this story- Try as I might, I wound up writing this chapter as if it were based on the information to be revealed in the rewrite of What If.**

**Either way Please Read and Review! Reviews are always appreciated!**

* * *

It was all he had left, this aged and worn medallion, of his father- A man he knew for barely a year but had grown so completely attached to. The more time he'd spent around Damas, the more he remembered- They came in little spurts, the faces of his father and mother smiling down at him warmly as they held him close in their arms, the day he was whisked away by the Baron's men, his mother crying out to him as she was killed.

He was a prince, the heir to a magnificent dynasty that spanned more years than he could count. More importantly he was Mar, a revelation that still took a lot of effort to rationalize as it sank in. It meant that he wasn't finished being a hero- He still had things to do, Important things that would shape the future he had come to know so well over the last four years with little shards of his earliest childhood mixing in.

A hand on his shoulder, he turned to face its owner. She was so beautiful, even now and he mustered a tiny smile through the veil of sorrow.

"He'd be so proud of you Jak.. Of what you've become." Sake said as he felt her give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah.." Was all he said. What else was there to say? His father was dead, though when he admitted it to himself, he had spent the last thirteen years of his life fatherless, so why should now be any different?

It was different, because Damas was an incredible man, and now he had to lay him to rest.

* * *

The transport shifted, and Jak leaned to avoid falling out of his seat, even though he was safely buckled in. The ride grew bumpy and turbulent and from the window in the back door, he could see the outline of Haven City as they passed into its air-space. The vehicle slowed and began its descent, landing in an open area just east of where they needed to be. As the hatch opened, a dozen Wastelanders stepped out carrying a large ornate coffin etched with Precursor symbols.

Jak lagged behind, unable to watch as the others retrieved the body of his father- the body of their King. He had to remind himself that Damas had made an impact on hundreds of lives, not just his own. They were mourning just as much as him, if not more so.

With a heavy heart, he watched that evening as his father's body was lowered into a grave while The people of Spargas sang music of victory and triumph.

"Ya'know... Back home.. a lot of people believed that when you died, you went to a place called Heaven, if you were worthy. Others called it Valhalla. Either way.. I'm sure Damas is somewhere wonderful." Sake held Jak's hand gently, giving it a squeeze once more as she smiled solemnly. Dax gave a reassuring nod and a thumbs up.

"Sounds nice.. I hope you're right." Jak muttered distantly, but there was a hint of happiness in his voice.

That evening, sleep came all too easily to the young Wastelander, mind brimming with more memories from his youth, a painful reminder of what he had lost so long ago.

* * *

Sake awoke early the next morning, startled awake by a siren as it blasted out over the city, followed by Sig's voice in the loud speakers.

"Attention all citizens of Spargas, the Inauguration Ceremony will be this evening at sundown in the Arena." The line went dead and she swallowed a few times to steady herself. Not the best way to wake up.

The choice to delay the wedding came after confronting Sig about Damas' death. Between their trip into the planet, and the fight with Errol and his machines, there had been no other time to tell anyone about the King's untimely demise or who Jak really was. Sig had also taken that time to present Jak with the choice to take the throne, insisting that it rightfully belonged to Jak. The renegade quietly declined, leaving Sig to take his place.

* * *

Sundown settled in over the Wasteland like a liberating haze, the coolness of the evening blowing away the stifling heat that had enslaved the desert and its sandy inhabitants in the mornings. Civilians began leaving their homes in small clusters as families or groups of friends, congealing until they were one unified movement destined for the steps leading to the Arena.. The black garments they had adorned for the funeral had been replaced with the usual colorful uniforms they wore, their faces paved with pride.

Jak stood next to the empty throne, apprehensive while quietly sighing as he wished to see Damas there just one more time- even if the only times he saw the man there were when he sent he and Daxter into the meat grinder. Dax saw his face wash over with silent grief and he patted his friends shoulder.

After another fifteen minutes or so, the Arena's stands had filled to the brim with Wastelanders, young and old. Their voices melded into a cacophony of low rumbles as they chatted amongst themselves, waiting for the ceremony to take place.

Everyone suddenly fell silent as Seem appeared from behind the curtain hung behind the King's throne and walked gracefully out onto the platform before it. She held her hands in the air as two more monks followed step for step.

As if they were one single entity, they began to perform gestures with their hands and arms in smooth, flowing strides. Their hands parted as points of blue light carved themselves from thin air, tracing the outline of the symbol of the House of Mar. The three monks came to a stop, palms pressed together with their forearms parallel to the ground.

"Long ago, the world was paved with strife and hardship, the people scattered and lost amidst the turmoil. Out of the suffering rose a great man, one who set forth a path to unity and salvation. That great man was Mar, and even though he did not achieve in his lifetime what he had hoped, he left behind his legacy in for form of a child- A child that would grow and become wise- A child named Damas Mar.

"Damas was more than a leader, he was a friend to us all- A father to countless children and a brother to countless souls, a beacon of light in a world filled with darkness and suffering- But as is are the ebs and flows of life, he came and went, leaving behind his memory to guide the next generation. We will always remember his sacrifices and his bravery to defend this great city, even in the face of insurmountable odds as we march forward into a new era. And while we do not pass the torch on to the Heir of Mar, another noble soul has earned his place to lead us forward along Mar's Path. Sig, Please come forward."

Sig had been standing just in front of the throne for a short while, listening intently to what the Monk had to say. Another monk holding Damas' staff stood in front of him, the shimmering orange-gold rod laid across his forearms. The monk approached Seem, Sig in tow. Seem took the staff, the monk bowing and stepping aside until the four monks formed a circle around the dark skinned soon-to-be-king.

"This staff, forged by Mar himself, is a symbol of his strengths, his ambition, his courage, his dedication to his people and a future.. And now, they are yours. May you always look to Him for guidance and strength, and may Damas' memories keep your resolve steady in the face of danger.

"Accept this staff, as King of Spargas."

Seem's voice, though quiet, seemed to fill the Arena. Sake felt her skin bristle with excitement as she watched Sig take the staff into his hands. He observed it quietly, running his fingers along its surface before turning it and setting it on its bottom point with a solid thud. As he did so, every man, woman, and child rose from their seats in an uproar of cheers and whistles, Sig's eyes scanning the crowd of his subjects. He wasn't Damas but.. they respected him, and they looked up to him.

Finally the cheering subsided and Sig quietly cleared his throat.

"I never thought I'd find myself standing here, following the footsteps of someone as great as Damas. He was always the leader, not me, but time and again he came to me for support, for guidance.. Its humbling, really- and an honor. I can never hope to fill his shoes, and trust me, they were big.." A chuckle, "You have entrusted me to guide you forward, to keep you safe, and to protect Spargas, so I entrust you to help me keep the memory of Damas alive inside us all." Sig met Jak's gaze and both men frowned. "And while it is our duty to carry on his memory and keep always in our hearts, we must also continue toward the future."

A pause as he found the right words, yet his voice still seemed to echo in the hollowed out chamber even after he was silent.

"I know I cannot be the King that Damas was, I can only be the King that Spargas needs. So this evening, I am honored and deeply humbled by the proud people of Spargas who have so graciously chosen me to become its pillar." Applause began, came to a dull roar, before tapering off quietly. Sig then turned, facing Seem who nodded softly in silent affirmation. Sig ascended the steps to the throne, towering over it. He turned and slowly sank into the stone chair, engraved markings and metal plating scuffed and dulled throughout the years.

The seat was a perfect fit, but Sig didn't entirely feel like he belonged. This was, in his heart, still Damas' rightful place.

Pecker, who had been sitting quietly on the top edge of the throne, threw his wings into the air. "Great people of Spargas, Your new King!" With that the applause started up once more.

Suddenly the air became deathly still as a rumble overhead broke the sounds of cheering. The mouth of the cave leading out over the water filled with bright light as a large unknown vessel drifted in. Its body was roughly cylindrical, with blue lights and round shapes laid out in the shape of a triangle at the top and bottom. Instantly the Wastelanders went on the defensive, weapons raised, thousands strong and ready to fire.

A latch at the front of the vessel spiraled open and Jak watched with shock as the Precursor leader he'd met at the Planet's core stepped out.

"Kaolinth!" Sake called and the two teens ran to the platform in front of the throne where the Precursor ship had come to hover.

"Sorry to drop in unannounced!" Kaolinth said with an earnest smile on his round furry face. Sig raised an eyebrow.

"Can I... help you?" Sig leaned forward in his seat, hand on his Peacemaker for support, or a death threat, he didn't know.

"Ah yes, my apologies. You may call me Kaolinth. This is Zeth and Saimon." He pointed to the surfer-esque Ottsel, then the one with buck teeth respectively. "We are Precursors." There was a fourth Ottsel, fur tinted a burned reddish orange color that did his best to sneak off unnoticed.

"I beg your pardon?" Samos had been otherwise silent up on the throne platform, but was the first to speak up. The expressions on the crowd and even Sig were amusing and Kaolinth cracked a wide smile.

"Yes we get that a lot. But a moment if you will, we have something to say- First of all... Thank you brave people of this planet." Kaolinth gave an elegant bow, "Onin, Samos, and all- Your strength and wisdom in these dark times give us reason to fight on."

Samos looked defeated, but grateful. "My life's work, it turns out, was spent searching for a bunch of furballs."

"Onin says, 'It is a great day for the universe!'" Pecker squawked as Onin signaled in the air.

"Jak, you are the greatest of heroes. You have turned the tide against the Dark Makers, and together, we will win this war." Kaolinth's rounded furry features were serious, betraying his otherwise 'innocent' demeanor.

"But dude, there are like, way more challenges in the future!" Zeth cooed out with a grin.

"Or.. or was it the past?" Saimon tapped at his chin.

"Yes yes, I was getting to that!"

"More adventures? Where've I heard that before?" Jak grinned, words filled with sarcasm as he grinned.

"We need heroes like you, and Sake, to help us protect the Universe, Jak."

"Then you can call me by my first name- by what my father called me. Mar." There was a gasp from the crowd, with more expressions of complete shock from all around. Sake merely smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Wait- Jak is Mar? THE Mar?" Ashlein butted in, a grin parting her too-red lips.

"Come then Mar, Sake- No time like the present." Kaolinth stepped aside and gestured to the ship. Jak took a few steps forward, only to be stopped by Sake. She was obviously hesitant.

"C'mon Sake, it'll be fun!" He offered a hand, and as Sake looked back at everyone, there was a collective nod. "You comin' Dax?" Jak faced his friend who had been cuddled up nice and close to Tess.

"Naawww, I got all I need right here baby." He smiled up at the blond and she hoisted herself up onto the platform Daxter was sitting on to sit beside him. "But if you need me, and I KNOW you will, you know where to find me!" The Ottsel gave a contented sigh before laying his head on Tess' lap, her nails going to work scratching his belly.

"Oh Daxter, my little hero!" Tess squealed and Daxter's eyes crossed at the sensation.

"We owe you much Daxter, for all you've done. For your bravery in the face of incredible danger, We shall grant you your deepest desire."

Daxter snapped to his feet, incredulous and astonished that anyone had even acknowledged his heroics. "Ya'know, I could really go for a snazzy pair of pants, like yours!"

Kaolinth angled his staff, bright yellow orb near the top glowing before projecting a bright beam of light toward the Ottsel. The light dispersed and Daxter stood proud in his new pants, dark blue and a perfect fit.

"Wow, those are sharp! I wish I had a pair just like that!" Tess said excitedly.

"Be careful what you wish for.." Again Kaolinth angled his staff toward Tess and she was enveloped in the light. When it faded, she stood a mere two feet tall, slender and covered in a coat of thick orange and yellow fur. Daxter gave an approving whistle.

"Don't worry honey, you get used to it!" He took her hands and it was apparent then that she stood an inch or two taller than Daxter. "Oh and uh.. you may want to shave some parts.. trust me on that." Tess smiled and the two Ottsels leaned in to share their first genuine kiss, only to be interrupted by Jak.

"Hey! Thanks for everything, partner." Jak gave his furry friend a thumbs up and Sake waved.

"You are a great hero, Daxter." Seem added her two cents.

"This is gunna be good! They think I'm a god, and they're RIGHT!" Daxter bowed with more animation than necessary and Tess couldn't help but giggle.

The massive door to the Precursor vessel opened once more, and a chorus of small voices bellowed out, "Our hero!"

Veger, now pint sized and colored a rusty orange, gave a heavy sigh. "Uggh.. This is going to be a long trip." He'd already had the displeasure of being crammed into that ship with the other Ottsels to even get to the party in the first place. With his head low and shoulders slumped, Veger started back on his way to the Precursor vessel, only to be stopped mid step as a massive foot landed on his tail.

"Hold it right there, little bugga'! I've decided I want me own sidekick! And you've been nominated!" Kleiver's scarred face grinned all too wide. He plopped the scrawny Ottsel onto his large shoulder pad. "We're goin' ta make a great team! Just don't make me angry!" Veger recoiled to avoid being nailed with a haymaker of a punch, but Kleiver didn't actually punch him.

Kaolinth stood with Jak and Sake inside the vessel now, staring back out over the throngs of people they might likely never see again. "Are you ready Mar, Sake? We have something to show you."

"What?" The teens said in unison.

"The universe!"

The door spiraled closed and the engines flared to life. There was a deep rumble as the vessel drifted out of the cavern through the mouth. Sig stood and gave a quiet salute to the young couple and the Precursors as the ship disappeared from sight, even the sound of its engines eventually going silent.

Daxter already missed Jak. He stared at the mouth of the cave, trying hard not to let the sudden overwhelming feeling of loneliness overtake him. He hadn't noticed Tess turn and face the sound of someone walking up behind him.

Jak waited for a moment, amused as Daxter subconsciously glanced back to see what caught Tess' attention before turning rapidly on his heels. The Ottsel was surprised to see Jak and Sake standing there, though Sake looked just as confused as he felt.

"Aw, I couldn't leave you Dax." Jak's lips parted in a grin. "With all our adventures ahead, you wouldn't last a second without me! Besides," He turned to Sake now, pulling her in close. "That wedding'll go to waste if there's no one around to get married."

"As long as I'm with you Jak, I don't care where we are." Sake returned the hug and kissed him on his cheek. "Though, how did we.. Weren't we just on..?"

Pecker broke the moment, landing with a thud on the pedestal they were all crowded around. "Ahh, What a team we are!"

"Yeah, well the next adventure, I call the shots!" Daxter barked, using a thumb to point to himself. "Put er' there partner." The Ottsel offered a furry paw and just as Pecker reached for it, he yanked it away. "HA! Psyche!"

There was a collective feeling of contentment throughout the arena, and all the while Jak had failed to notice that the crowds had been continuously cheering. Their voices maintained an almost melodic level. Daxter put his hands on his hips, smiling to Tess, then Jak before nodding and grinning. "Oh yeah... Life is good."

* * *

The Wastelanders that were packed into the cramped Arena stands began to file out in shuffling droves, many greeting and congratulating Sig as they met him at the top of the stairs. Many others were equally glad to see that the young heroes hadn't truly departed. Finally the crowds died down and Jak and Sake could take a walk in silence. Daxter was with Tess, quite preoccupied with his now-Ottsel companion so it gave the teens time to relax.

"That was pretty sneaky." Sake blurted out as the pair meandered west toward the tunnel that served to connect the two halves of Spargas.

"What?" Jak could hardly stifle his grin.

"Convincing everyone we were blasting off on some wild trip to space, then using those fancy light powers of yours to stop time like that." She laughed, raising a hand and nudging the blond firmly in the shoulder. He stumbled, almost face-planting but he caught himself before he fell.

"Yeah that was pretty sneaky of me, wasn't it." He remarked coolly. Both froze in their tracks when they heard their names being called. As they turned, Sake caught sight of Kaolinth in his humanoid form. He stood, almost motionless just a few feet behind them.

"I must say I am impressed, young Mar. I always forget how talented you are." Kaolinth's face was wide with a knowing grin.

"Hey, Kaolinth," Sake finally took the time to give the elderly man a firm, thankful hug. He returned it. "Why the disguise? Everyone knows who.. and.. what you are now."

"Why yes, word is certainly spreading quickly about we Precursors, now isn't it? But between you and me.. I rather like being tall."

Both teens shared in a hearty laugh with Kaolinth and as the giggles tapered off, he became serious.

"We made you a promise Sake. You held up your end of the bargain, and now it's our turn. Sake, Mar, take my hand and take a deep breath, don't let it go."

"What for?" Jak said, hesitant but Sake had already folded her hand into the man's. He stared at Kaolinth's outstretched palm wearily.

"Teleportation, my dear boy. Come, we don't have all day." Kaolinth wiggled his fingers and after another few seconds of silent deliberation, Jak finally joined hands with the peculiar gentleman and both teens took deep breaths. When they held their breath, Kaolinth nodded and the three of them vanished in a dim flash.

They reappeared deep within the bowls of the mountain temple out on the far edge of the desert. Jak and Sake gasped for air upon landing.

"Holy god I feel like I was just hit by a bus." Sake bent over, resting her arms on her knees while Jak leaned against the wall and thumped his chest in an attempt to restore normal breathing. Kaolinth, meanwhile, just grinned.

"Ha, kids these days." Then he stepped up onto the pedestal in front of the massive Precursor statue and beckoned to Sake. "I think you've been burdened by Catalyst's presence for long enough.."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, slithering about in the catacombs of her subconscious, Catalyst was screaming in protest.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to transform Sake, it's...the only way. Mar, you may want to be ready.."

"O-Oh okay.. If you say so." Sake went through the paces of removing her armor, boots, gloves, and any extraneous clothing except for her shirt and pants- no sense in ruining them. She then stood in the center of the pedestal, took a deep breath, and sighed as she let go of the mental restraints that kept Catalyst under check. The transformation was typical of all the others before it but the moment the demoness gained full conscious control, she beat her newly formed wings rapidly and took to the air.

"_Go to hell, miserable rat!" _Catalyst screamed as she put as much distance between her and the men. "_I'm never giving up this body, NEVER!"_

"I've got her!" Jak shouted, body suddenly becoming a wash of light as great tendril wings spread behind him. With a great leap and beats of his wings, he closed the gap between he and Catalyst, quickly wrapping his arms around her from behind.

When her wings beat rapidly in protest, threatening to jar him loose, he wrapped his own around her, coiling them together in a cage of light until he fell to the floor with a solid thud. Jak was then able to re-situate his arms so that he had a better hold on her, and her wings. Her tail lashed, but dealt no real damage despite the massive spikes on the end.

"Hold her still. This may hurt her." Kaolinth produced a clear orb of Light Eco and held it in one hand while he placed two fingers with his other hand to her forehead. Closing his eyes, he began to focus intently.

Catalyst stilled for a brief moment, only for her jaw to gape as a defiant roar escaped her throat. She screamed obscenities and threats, kicking and lashing but Jak held firm, tightening his grip. A light welled up beneath Kaolinth's fingers, traveling from the ball, into him then into Catalyst. It filled every crevice of her being and the demoness fell still in Jak's arms.

Then the light began to retract from her and Catalyst's cries of defiance filled the hallowed temple once more. Every muscle in her body went ridged and Jak could no longer hold her as he was thrown back. The impact left a shallow crater in the stonework and the hero recovered just in time to witness Catalyst 's body be suspended in the air as if on string, his own transformation fading in the process. Now Kaolinth was drawing the light from her eyes and mouth and it rose out in wispy smokey trails.

He gawked, watching as the transformation began to reverse, aspects of Catalyst's influence turning to crystal then shattering before being sucked into the glowing orb along with the trails of eco. Jak barely managed to clap his hands over his ears as the creature's piercing cries reached a painful apex.

In the blink of an eye, the light had gone and Sake remained suspended briefly as the last flakes of Catalyst's person were trapped within the sphere with a faint, ghostly whisper. Then, the invisible forces holding her up were released and she fell to the ground with a thump, unconscious.

Every fire in the temple went out, leaving the chamber in a gaunt, quiet darkness. Only the orb in the Precursor's hands illuminated the room. Jak dove to her side, hand on her forehead. Her skin was too-warm to the touch and she was drenched in sweat.

"Is it.. is it done?"

"The creature no longer resides within her. She will recover soon enough. Catalyst had woven herself so deeply into Sake's psyche that removing her..." His words trailed and it was then that Jak realized Kaolinth looked older, paler- the tiredness of age seemed to catch up quickly, his features gaunt and weary. "It is no easy task.. But thank you Mar, I couldn't have done it without you. Now, only one final step remains."

"What's that?" Jak watched closely as Kaolinth held the orb. It's glow was intense, almost blinding and he could almost see the material within writhing angrily as Catalyst fought for freedom.

"Much like the last time I faced her, we were only able to lock her away, not destroy her. But much progress has been made since our last encounter."

"Whose 'we'?"

"You will meet him in soon enough, but for the time being, it is none of your concern. For now, summon your aid for a ride home. I must dispose of this."

"Wait-" Jak almost jumped when Sake shifted next to him. She struggled to sit up, so he put a hand on her back for support. "Kaolinth, before you go, I have a question."

"Hmm?"

"Four years ago.. When I came to this world, Why was I also in a coma in my world?" Sake's words were hazy and slurred, likely from exhaustion.

Kaolinth was turning to leave, but froze mid step and turned to face the pair. "That is quite easy to explain, actually.. Forming a bridge between two worlds is no easy task. As you'll recall, its only possible when they have aligned because of a tear in the metaphysical 'wall' that exists between them. When we attempted to bring you through the first time, we were only able to make a partial connection, and an unstable one at that, so only part of you was brought over as a result. My associates and I had to quickly make up for it, otherwise you wouldn't have er.. survived the trip. The second time was much more successful, if I say so myself.."

"I see.. And the storms?" Sake silently admitted to herself that she was pretty much just as confused now as she was before he explained it.

"A side effect of bridging. Transferring information and matter though a tear is a chaotic process- This world suffered its fair share of storms as well when you and Mar came through the rifts. Now then, I'm afraid my time here has reached an end. I must go so that we might destroy Catalyst once and for all, though history likely has other plans.."

With that, Kaolinth's disappearance was only signaled by a quick and dim white flash. Slowly the fires in the braziers began to reignite, casting their calm glow on the stoney surfaces of the temple.

Jak carefully lifted Sake into his arms and made his way outside, only stopping at a light eco vent to replenish his energies before allowing himself to become one with the Eco. His wings spread and he ascended into the air, Sake in his arms as he flew back in the direction of Spargas.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter is the -final- chapter! I know, I'm sad to see it be over too :( Please Comment and follow, It'd be really appreciated!**


End file.
